Dragon Skies
by Ravyn
Summary: After her brother is taken, Kaoru will do anything to get him back, even if it means dealing with another dragon... with nothing but an old debt to her father as protection.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in Venice. However, after much research and poking various pieces about fashion and the history… yeah, consider this an AU Venice that has magic. I kept whatever I could, but I really didn't want to turn this into a long history lesson. There are still a few things that I think will need to be explained outside the context of the chapters (definitions maybe) and I will put those at the bottom of the chapters as needed. As most of this is from Kaoru's perspective, we will understand only as much as she does or what is explained to her.

Let's hope I don't confuse the hell out of everyone.

Ravyn

* * *

><p>The charm was cold between her slowly warming fingers. The fire was starting to do its work and she had finally stopped trembling. But neither the warmth of the fire nor the vague sort of commotion echoing down the hall managed to ease the knot of nerves and anger lodged in her chest. Curling her fingers a little tighter around the fat, hard plates woven into the pendant that she normally wore around her neck, Kaoru tried not to appear anxious. The longer she sat there, waiting for her chance to speak to the Conte…<p>

She needed to breathe.

She was safe for the moment. The hospitality at the manor was as good as its reputation. Her brother was alive, she would _know_ otherwise. If she wanted to pull this off she was going to need her composure, especially after the difficulties of the last two weeks. Her brother's disappearance, the threats from the Visconte of Aversa and the Barone of Frignano… and now she was sitting in the hall of a complete stranger who owed her family nothing more than a favor. A favor she could neither verify nor learn the extent of. She was risking too much being here but she had simply run out of choices. With her father two years in the grave, she had no one else she could possibly turn to for help. It had already taken too long to arrange this excursion. She knew that the Barone was hunting her but she hoped it was beyond his imagination that she would run here.

The trip to Venice had been exhausting and very wet. The closer to the shoreline, the less predictable the weather patterns became. Even her beast had been unable to help her.

She was far enough into the countryside that she had never encountered the flood waters or thick fog of Venice and it had left her half-frozen and confused. Finding the Palazzo Malipiero without falling into the slowly rising Canal had exhausted what little resources she had left.

And she couldn't, she didn't _dare_ let loose of her control. Even now, exhausted to the bone, she could feel the slow stirring of her other nature inside her. Her fingers curled together tightly in her lap. No, this was the only way. She would beg if she had to. Would _have_ to beg. If rumors were right – did she wish for them to be right or wrong? – the Conte was old enough and dominant enough to be dangerous. The only protection she had she wore around her neck… the symbol of an old bargain between her father and the Conte that had occurred before she had been born.

And without knowing what favor her father had given him, she had to be prepared to give her own. Biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to bleed, she forced herself to concentrate, to push down the sharp awareness that made the air too thick and her eyes too bright. No matter how uncomfortable it was to give herself into the keeping of one of her kind – _a male_ – Yahiko was what was important. There was little chance she could find and free him on her own. She had already tried.

She would do this. If she could avoid revealing her true nature, of giving him that one truth… she would. But she risked much either way. Her human reputation was going to be severely damaged if word ever came out that she was here and alone at _night_; she needed that reputation to sustain their carefully built life. But if he discovered her dragon and demanded a bargain…

Her hands clenched at the sound of the door opening behind her. Turning, she found herself meeting the gaze of the maid who had been kind enough to build the fire when she had refused the bath and a change of clothes. She didn't dare offer this Conte another weapon against her. The girl beckoned with one hand and Kaoru rose to follow.

The front foyer was impressive when you were shivering, half-frozen and frightened. Mostly dry and a little warmer, it was even more so; the marble staircase that lifted to the second level of the palazzo almost intimidating now. She looked up, letting her eyes glance around the floor. There was a flicker of gold and red near the stairwell, but she couldn't see deep enough into the shadows to make out the figure. Not if she wished to maintain her disguise.

There was always the small chance that she could manage this without demanding the favor. Squaring her shoulders, she moved up the stairs. Her boots were still a little damp, but the thick rugs on the stairs kept her from slipping. At the top, she was met by a butler, whose expression was somehow blank and disapproving at the same time.

"The Conte will see you now."

Somehow managing to stuff her impatience and terror down in her chest, she bobbed a fast curtsy to show her agreement before he turned away and led her down the hall. It was surprisingly well lit and she suspected not all the candles or torches were being burnt with human fire. She didn't dare look too closely at the illusions, not until she had a chance to speak to him.

The butler opened the doors, calmly announcing her presence.

"Daughter of Signore Belvidere."

Kaoru stepped into the room before sliding into her best curtsy, not daring yet to look up. Her toes and limbs had warmed enough that it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she lifted her eyes to see exactly what – and who – she would be dealing with.

He was standing with his back to her, warming his hands by another fire. The Butler slid in behind her, shutting the door. She was forced to move several steps forward so as not to lose what was left of her hem and she bit her lip in a quick, nervous gesture. His hold on his human illusion was either thin from irritation at her blatant breach of human protocol with her demands to see him or because he wished to intimidate her. Or both.

If she had been human, all she would have felt was the intensity of his presence. Instead, her eyes caught the way his bright hair seemed to burn and the way his posture spoke of his dominant position. The rumors had not said he was a fire breather. She lowered her lashes to hide most of her gaze when he finally turned, stormy violet eyes washed with dragon gold raking across her form. She trembled with the control it took to keep from letting her own shields drop – to challenge the expression she saw in his eyes.

"Lady, how may I be of service?"

She was grateful that her fingers were still buried in her skirts, hiding the way her hands clenched at the faintly mocking tone of his voice. She knew the point he was driving home. No _lady_ of proper human breeding would willingly come alone to a bachelor's home and he was reminding her that now she – and her reputation – was at his mercy.

The challenge was blatant and she struggled silently with her own need to dominate. Instead, she forced her hands to remain steady and away from the charm tucked under her bodice. _Not yet. _

"I have come to beg of your assistance."

"Ah."

She lowered her eyes completely to hide her growing frustration, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek. Her eyes would give her away if she was not careful. She could feel the way the servant watched from behind her, both men clearly unimpressed with her request. Taking another slow, deep breath she tried again.

"My brother is being held prisoner."

"You wish me to retrieve him?"

She swallowed and glanced up. "Yes."

His posture had changed. It was not broadcasting irritation but boredom and exasperation with her request. It was clear that he didn't care about the fate of what he thought was a single human boy, even if his sister was willing to risk disgracing herself and her reputation to protect him. She could feel the rejection of her request building on his tongue and she flinched.

"I cannot help you."

The 'I do not know you or your family' hung between them.

_Right_. She shut her eyes tightly before mentally diving into her pool of magic, letting the strength and temper of her beast wash over her. Lifting her chin, she met his eyes and let her shields fall, her magic clashing against his.

"I am not _asking_."

The violet bled from his eyes, leaving only the burnished gold, pupils narrowing into slits of shock as he too dropped the shields that hid them from human sight. She held her ground, her chin elevated as the room fairly vibrated with the magic coming off them both. She did not dare back down now; it would give him the edge on their match for control. Reaching up with one hand, she pulled the chain up and over her head, letting the scales dangle in the firelight.

"I'm calling in my father's favor, Kenshin Himura."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched the man stare at her, his expression wiped clean of all emotion. By using both his personal and surname she claimed a certain amount of knowledge of him and she wasn't sure how he would react. She could guess at some of the thoughts racing through his mind.

Males and females avoided interaction except for certain points of the year. To do so now was a strong sign of how desperate she was. As she watched, his face realigned itself and his focus narrowed to her. His magic brushed against her skin like rough, hot scales and her magic tightened around her. She was exhausted from her flight to Venice through the storm, but she would protect herself. The edge of his mouth kicked slightly to the side and then he bowed, bright hair falling over one shoulder.

"Well played, my lady." His voice had changed, deepening in register. Her spine straightened in surprise at the honest respect she could hear. When he lifted his eyes, they were a dark bronze.

"I don't consider my brother's life a game." It was difficult to keep her voice smooth; she could feel it try to crack in her throat from strain.

"No," he said softly. "_No_, that is not a game."

She watched him warily.

"I will be happy to speak with you about your brother, Lady Kamiya." He continued. She repressed her instincts natural reaction to hearing her surname from his lips. So… he knew who she was.

"However, I must insist that you change out of your wet clothes first."

She clenched her jaw. "I would prefer to discuss it now."

The edges of his mouth deepened. She narrowed her eyes, daring it to be a smile. Her agitation only increased as he lowered his eyes down her body, slowly taking in her damp dress and ripped hem. That intensity was back in his face, as if he was reassessing whatever he had thought about the strange human and putting that information into categories that fit with their other nature.

"I can appreciate your need to discuss things immediately, my lady. However, neither of us will be able to do much tonight. This close to the water, storms can be very dangerous even for our other forms."

She bit her tongue to keep from growling that she would search, that _she had to search_ and swallowed her frustrations instead.

"Allow my staff to make you comfortable and then we will stay up until the dawn hours if that is what you wish."

Something about his eyes and posture told her she wouldn't win this battle and the chill from the storm was still eating away at her bones. Clenching her teeth, she finally nodded. Fresh clothing did sound nice. And she needed a moment to herself.

"Thank you." She said finally.

To her surprise, he bowed again. "It is my honor."

She felt his eyes on her back as she was led out of the room.

X

The piping hot bath some wonderful maid had drawn for her had helped with the exhaustion. Now she just felt weary. But clean. And after two weeks of running, clean was a luxury. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she took the time to study the room now that she wasn't being ushered into the bathroom and peeled out of her wet gown.

The room itself was a bit extravagant for her taste. Rich upholstery, fine wall hangings that depicted suitably appropriate pictures and thick, brightly colored rugs were sprawled across the floor to protect bare feet from the chill of the marble. She felt out of place and uncomfortable in such obvious displays of wealth; even the bathroom had been richly decorated.

The large, floor length mirror next to the closet gave her a good view of how tired she looked. Sighing, she brushed her finger down the skirt of the dress that had been provided for her. Her other gown had disappeared. The dark blue color did go well with her eyes but the amount of lace and carefully worked gold thread was a bit… extravagant. She wished she knew if the dress had been the maid's idea or Himura's request… and what his intentions were for it. She didn't think this was part of protocol… so it had to be more of his choice. Frowning a little, she studied herself. If he thought by putting her in a pretty gown and giving her a room obviously kept for important guests was going to put her at ease…

Well, he would just have to learn otherwise. Satisfied that she looked presentable, she set about braiding her hair away from her face. There was no point in trying to force her long hair into something more elaborate after he had seen her rain soaked and mud splattered. Later, she'd worry about appearing more formal – right then, she was tired.

And she needed to know if he would help with Yahiko. If he _could_ help with Yahiko. If he could… that meant she was going to have to share more about her family than she was comfortable with, but it had to be done. What she was worried about most was that he could still refuse her the help she needed. She was still unaware of the depth of the favor he owed her father. His expression had given her no clue, nothing to grasp onto in hope as she recovered from the storm.

This was still an uncomfortable gamble.

"Lady Kamiya?" The soft voice of the maid she had dismissed after buttoning her into the gown broke her out of her thoughts. The girl smelled and felt completely human but there had been a familiar awareness in her eyes when she had been introduced. The girl knew what Kaoru was and how dangerous she could be if she was pushed and was taking great efforts to make sure she was comfortable and felt safe.

Kaoru didn't blame her, really. If she wasn't so exhausted physically her temper would have been leaking everywhere.

"Yes?"

"If it pleases you, Lady, the Conte has requested that you join him for a late meal."

She took a moment to make sure her expression remained acceptably polite and finally nodded. "Please tell the Conte that I would be honored."

The maid curtsied and disappeared back out the door. A moment later there was a knock and the familiar voice of the butler caught her attention.

"My Lady, if you will follow me?"

His voice was the same but his expression was softer at the edges. The walk down the hall _felt_ different than previously. With her magic clinging tightly to her skin, she looked around the palazzo. He had to be using his magic to keep the place warm and lit. The storm beat against the glass windows, but she couldn't feel a draft. The humans and servants of such a large home should have been feeling the cold but the air was cozy.

His control over his fire was frightening.

She was lead to a small dining room, off the second floor instead of the larger, main dining room on the first floor. She swallowed at the human and dragon implications that came from taking her to the private dining room and shoved them down. He was just being polite.

The Conte was waiting for her. He had changed out of his silly court-formal jacket and was wearing a simple shirt and breeches that clung to the lines of his body. He hadn't bothered to pull his human illusion close again and when he turned her breath caught at the sharp lines of his face. Her stomach trembled and she lifted her chin. He was just another dragon. She _knew_ how to handle a _dragon_.

"Thank you for joining me."

"Thank you for the invitation." She ignored the curl of his mouth and stubbornly kept his gaze with her own. She was not going to be the first one to break protocol and even if he did she was determined to keep it between them. Protocol was safe and she felt anything but and that made her dangerous.

He moved around her, pulling out a chair so she could sit. She avoided letting even the hem of her skirt brush his pants as she sat, studying the lines of the table instead of the way he moved.

"Would you like to discuss your situation now or after we have eaten?" He questioned as the butler poured them both a glass of wine.

"Now," she tried to keep her voice from being clipped, but it was a strain. "Please."

He nodded.

She clenched her hands together in her lap, knuckles turning white. That was her cue.

"Two years ago my father died to unknown circumstances," she didn't want to go into detail and his expression didn't suggest that he wanted those details. "Unfortunately, it accelerated by brother's natural instincts. A friend of the family offered to take him under his wing until things settled back into their natural pattern."

"A reasonable proposition."

Kaoru gave him a vexed look. He responded by picking up glass and taking a sip, eyes never leaving her face. Her nails bit into her skin. She _couldn't_ lose her temper.

"Two weeks ago I received a missive from a Barone neither I nor my family is acquainted with. He claimed to have my brother and was demanding that I turn over my father's hoard to him in exchange for his life."

She lowered her eyes to stare at his forearm. The muscles there had bunched with tension. Twisting her fingers together, she continued.

"Giving the fief I was watching for Yahiko to the governing of an elderly family friend, I did some investigating." Her lips pressed together tightly until she got her breathing under control. "Yahiko had been given to the Barone to repay a dragon favor. I couldn't find any rumor of where he had been taken and I received a message from Gensai saying someone had broken into the manor. So I came here."

She could feel the way his eyes were moving over her face. "Was that all?"

She hesitated before continuing. She didn't have to like sharing weaknesses with him but if this would help…

"I believe I was followed to Venice."

"Ah." His tone was soft.

She tilted her chin. "They did not manage to follow me through the storm."

He tilted his head, expression silently encouraging her to continue and she felt the urge to bury her fork in his eye. Restraint was making her head hurt.

"I am not certain how they knew to follow me." She pressed her lips together for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Father was very careful to keep my identity hidden and all of his acquaintances believed me to be an adopted human daughter."

"Ah," he murmured. "I had wondered."

Wondered what? Why he hadn't known of her existence? Why she had come to him in the middle of this storm? It shouldn't have mattered. She was not interested in mating with anyone until her brother was old enough to stand on his own. No male would allow another male, even a young one, not connected by blood into his territory.

"The letter I received was addressed to my human alias but it was spelled for a dragon."

His eyes narrowed with interest then and he tapped his finger on the table, mulling it over in his mind. "Your human alias?"

She frowned at him. "Chiara Belvidere."

"Surely people realized your father had left more than one dragon in his will." Himura said finally, something satisfied in his tone. "They surely would have suspected you."

"My draconic name is not particularly feminine and is usually mistaken as a male." She shrugged slightly. "But boy or girl, I am old enough to have fledged and left the nest. There is no reason they should have thought anything other than I had left my father to raise his second hatchling in peace. They should _not_ have known I was a female."

"Perhaps they didn't." He said crisply.

She was starting to dislike this man. Before she could find a way to put that thought into words that weren't a flat insult, the doors open and the scent of spiced meat caught her attention. A plate filled with thinly sliced beef and colorful greens was sat in front of her. Biting the side of her tongue to hold herself in check, she just realized how hungry she was, she made a point to thank the server and wait until a small plate of warm bread was placed to her left. Picking up her fork, she carefully took a bite of the hot meat and chewed slowly. Her dragon stirred at the taste of the seared meat and she soothed it down as she swallowed. For all that she played the part of human most of her life; her father had drilled draconic manners into both her and Yahiko. Custom required that the lady broke bread first and decided if the meal was worth eating.

"It's very good, thank you."

Kenshin nodded before digging into his own meal. Kaoru hoped her internal struggle wasn't obvious as she chewed each bite carefully. It had been a few days she allowed herself the luxury of eating red meat and her dragon was reminding her that it didn't like such lapses when she was expending such large amounts of energy for flight.

"Did the Barone who has your brother leave a name?"

Kaoru nodded, swallowing carefully. "I brought the letter. I was unable to locate the territory which he claimed to control."

"I will be happy to look it over tonight."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "I have seen your father's hoard."

She froze, fork poised above her plate.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was some years ago, when he was still in Ireland. I required the use of his library." He paused to spear a slice of meat. "Unfortunately, the information I needed was not in any of his public tomes, so he allowed me access to his hoard."

His eyes lowered to the chain circling her neck. "That is the favor that I owed him."

She tightened her grip on her fork to hide the way her fingers trembled. For him to have seen her father's hoard… he would have no choice but to locate Yahiko. Relief made her dizzy and she set her utensil down. She did not have to worry about accidentally offending him with her temper or mannerisms. _It_ _would not matter_.

Yellow eyes gleamed at her, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Once we finish here, if you agree, I will spend the night researching what I can about this Barone and where he might have taken your brother. You are welcome to help, but perhaps you would prefer to rest? I will be quite pleased to inform you of all my findings over the morning meal."

She looked away from him and back to her plate, thinking his offer over. He didn't seem to mind, giving her time to think by directing his attention to his meal. She did the same, making short work of the thick pile of meat she had been provided, mulling over her options. Fifteen minutes ago she would have demanded the right to search his library or sources with him, but she was _tired_. The frantic pace of the past two weeks was catching up with her. By telling her exactly how deep his dragon-debt ran, he had given her the information she needed to trust him to find her brother. She no longer had to worry that he would attempt to take advantage of the situation and force her into her own personal bargain. Not that she trusted him with anything else. There was a quiet watchfulness about him that bothered her.

Still, resting would give her a chance to recover from the past two weeks and to start the hunt anew. Give her the strength to fortify her defenses. If her father trusted him enough to let him into his hoard, then she could take him up on his hospitality – for now. Relieved that she had a plan, she finished off her meal and set her fork down. He lifted her gaze her to hers in a silent question.

"I believe I will take you up on the offer of a place to rest."

The edges of his eyes deepened again in what might have been a smile. "Would you care for dessert or would you prefer to retire now?"

She considered his words and shook her head. "Thank you, but no dessert."

She was too tired for her usual sweet tooth to complain. For a moment, something moved behind his eyes and she was startled to feel her instincts shift warily. Carefully, so not to catch Himura's attention she studied her beast. There weren't any _obvious_ signs of interest. She was dragged from her internal searching as he stood and pulled back her chair.

"Then I will have a maid escort you to your room."

Before he had finished speaking, the same girl who had helped her dress appeared, dropping into a quick curtsy. Kaoru nodded her thanks and watched slightly bemused as Himura gave another of those low, curious bows.

"Sleep well."

"Happy hunting," she returned before she slipped out of the room to find her rest.

**[End Chapter One]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Comment<em>  
><strong>

**Authors Note**: So this would be the story that I have been dropping hints about for some time now. I think it's taken me close to four years to finish it, if not longer. In fact, the first part of this story was written in the summer between my Junior and Senior of college… if you can imagine how long ago that was. But it's finally finished, so updates will be regular until its completely posted. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have, and don't find it nearly as frustrating!

**Definitions:**

**Conte **– The word traces its origin from the Latin comes, for military companion. Counts and their consorts are most formally addressed verbally by title and surname.

**Visconte** – Originally vice comes, for the attendant of a count, this is the rarest of the modern Italian nobiliary titles, almost unknown in some regions.

**Signore **– Originally a feudal lord, the title was introduced into Italy by the Franks and Normans. Formerly a minor title, the title is rarely used today because most signori bear greater titles by which they are commonly known, and because, in common parlance, signore has come to mean "Mister."

**Barone**– Ages baronis was a title of nobility or, more often, a nobiliary rank employed in reference to holders of feudal property.

**Aversa – **Aversa is a town and _comune_ in the Campania region of southern Italy, about 15 kilometres (9 mi) north of Naples. It is the centre of an agricultural district, the _agro aversano_, producing wine and cheese (famous for the typical buffalo mozzarella). Aversa is also the main seat of the faculties of Architecture and Engineering of the _Seconda università degli studi di Napoli_ (Second University of Naples).

**Frignano** – Frignano borders the following municipalities: Aversa, Casaluce, San Marcellino, San Tammaro, Villa di Briano.

**Venice – **is a city in northern Italy, the capital of the region Veneto, with a population of 271,367 (census estimate 1 January 2004). Together with Padua, the city is included in the Padua-Venice Metropolitan Area (population 1,600,000). The city historically was the capital of an independent nation. Venice has been known as the "La Dominante", "Serenissima", "Queen of the Adriatic", "City of Water", "City of Masks", "City of Bridges" and "City of Canals". Luigi Barzini, writing in _The New York Times_, described it as "undoubtedly the most beautiful city built by man". Venice has also been described by the _Times Online_ as being one of Europe's most romantic cities.

**Palazzo Malipiero** – is a palace in Venice, Italy. It is located on the Grand Canal in the central San Samuele square. It stands just across from Palazzo Grassi Exhibition Center. It is situated at the crossroads of the city's cultural and artistic areas. The splendid Italian-style garden with a view on the Grand Canal makes it even more distinctive. Originally built in Byzantine times, the nine centuries' architectural history of the palace can be retraced in its complex structure: each generation of owners left its stamp of caring and fervor for the arts. For some years as from 1740 Giacomo Casanova lived in Palazzo Malipiero. In spite of his young age (he was just 15 years old), he began his successful social life in these very rooms. Here he gave a broad demonstration of his innate gift for the art of love.

**Authors Note:** The Author was too lazy to create her own palace. So while the facts that Giacomo Casanova lived there is fun, historical facts – this is an AU and I am stealing it for my evil, evil purposes! =)


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two! I've had a couple of comments about Italy and several people saying that the story interested them enough to go look for details during this time period. Awesome. Although, I should warn you, I glossed over a lot of things or filed them under dragon fashion/culture. (For those of you who remarked there wasn't a lot of Italy in the first chapter, well, that's true. And it was deliberate. I'm playing with dragons that have lived in very different countries and have learned to mingle with different nationalities, so when they are in public I'd imagine they are a lot more Italian, but at home, where we see them the most, they tend to fall back on whatever culture they are most familiar with and dragon protocol.)

That said, fashion will start making an appearance in this chapter, I've done my best to keep this from being bogged down by a lot of historical details, so we have draconic fashion and human fashion, both which will make an appearance. And I've played with geography and locations and such… but since this is fan fiction, and not a novel, we'll go ahead and forgive me for any of those mistakes. =)

Note: I had someone point out that it should be Barone instead of Borne, and since all my original research is on the computer with the video card that is out… well, I just went ahead and changed it. So that has been edited in chapter one.

There will be 8 chapters total and the story will be updated once a week.

Hope you enjoy!

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Kenshin studied the letter his butler had brought him with Lady Kamiya's compliments, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Koshijiro had a daughter and had managed to hide her from everyone by disguising her as a boy. Tapping the paper against the palm of his hand he considered the rather interesting puzzle that had dropped itself so neatly into his lap.<p>

The note was a mess and Lady Kamiya hadn't sent the activation code to him. Not that it had taken him long to work it out, this sort of simple magic required more instinct than talent. But it was the implied, subconscious test of such a simple act that interested him.

The letter itself was a boring piece of work. He hadn't felt a second spell spark with his interference, which was careless of this Barone. He had to know that at some point she would try to find help. So either careless or arrogant… not that it mattered; either way, he had clearly underestimated Kamiya's resourcefulness.

The demand was hand written. The draconic spelling appeared to be a Regional dialect instead of Standard and was difficult to read. That gave good odds that dragon had come over from England where the hunts were still threatening their people. Schooling was better arranged and easier to manage here in Italy. The spelling and angle of the words lent itself for Irish decent… perhaps it was fortunate that he had his own favors to call in. He didn't particularly care to return to England and he didn't think he could talk Lady Kamiya into going with him.

He smiled at the thought of her grumpy, temperamental blue eyes that did less to hide what she was thinking than he thought she would appreciate. She had been correct in her statement that she hadn't been followed to his home. The weather was too dangerous even for a dragon and he doubted they had risked trying to maintain her trail. Still, it was important that he find her brother as quickly as possible – too much was at stake – but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun until he did. Leaning back, he considered the information that she had given him and his smile grew.

She had yet to give him her draconic name and it was fortunate that he already knew her father's family name. He had the distinct impression that she was unhappy with sharing anything about her life with him. Smart of her. It would've been easy to guess her parentage if he had been looking – which he hadn't. Her ability to play chameleon and hide behind a human guise was nearly flawless. Tapping his fingers against his desk, he considered what little he knew about her father. Koshijiro had fled from Japan as a fledgling to his mother's birth country of Ireland. It was where they had become acquainted, but Kenshin had no memory of hearing that Koshijiro had become attached to a mate. But to have two hatchlings so near each other….

Kaoru took after her father in coloring but not in face. He wondered what her draconic form looked like… and if her mother had been from an Asian or European line. Did she breathe fire or was she venomous? She felt young, just past her maturity; but it was hard to guess exactly. Her comment on having reached the age to fledge had given away more than she probably wanted. Having a brother so close suggested different mothers. But so close together… and then there was that exquisite control that suggested she was older than he expected.

She had been resolute that no one was aware she was draconic . After seeing her with his own beast only skin deep and completely unaware of what he was facing, he believed her. Yet, the letter had been spelled for a dragon. Kenshin chewed on that thought for long moment. She had said that those who knew of Koshijiro's oldest simply believed him to be a son. This Barone may have been trying to use Kamiya as bait to bring the older brother into this…

Yet, then why wouldn't the adopted human daughter have written to the older dragon brother for help when this younger brother started moving into his instincts? It was no small thing to ask for help until the hatchling was able to control the need to hoard. No, there were missing pieces here and the most obvious was how the Barone had discovered that Koshijiro had a daughter instead of two sons… because the odds were good that this Barone was hunting more than Koshijiro's hoard.

Which meant that he might have had ties to either of the females who had given Koshijiro a child… if it was not a true pairing, a simple mating for the chance at a child, then the females would have been unaware of Koshijiro's hoard? Lacing his fingers together, he frowned darkly. It _was_ possible that someone was using the boy to get to the hoard and nothing else. Most dragons were careful not to let it be known exactly what they collected. Very few actually spent the time to collect gold and jewels, although no dragon failed to have some collection of priceless artifacts of some nature. Koshijiro Kamiya's personal interested had been in ancient tomes and Kenshin hoped that Kaoru knew the location. Losing so much knowledge of the past would be a terrible thing. But even as important as having access to those books was, he doubted that the Barone was solely interested in knowledge.

No matter how many times he turned it in his head, the letter from the Barone was not written by a subtle man who would understand the power in possessing such knowledge. No, odds were that the Barone was interested in the female dragon currently partaking of his hospitality. This meant that he might be desperate… for a child or for whatever he thought Koshijiro had hidden.

The female to male balance was as even as it had ever been, with more pairs choosing to bind themselves together permanently. Children continued to be rare and with the growing number of hunts in the more populated European countries… one, maybe two children in a lifetime was a lucky blessing. And Koshijiro's daughter _was_ very young. She did not appear to have an attachment to any male and so young the likelihood that she would be willing to have a child was high. She was stubborn enough that any male interested in her would have to consider the effect of her personality and her magic on the development of the child… but his gut told him that this Barone was more interested in her skills for reproduction than shaping the child magically.

His eyes hardened into flints. The idea that a male would be willing to break a female so that only his magic and genetics would play a part in the child's development was abhorrent. That someone would try to break the obvious fire he had felt within the girl… If he had read her right, she had full control of her natural gifts and should not be taken lightly. Breaking her would not be an easy task… but such a task would most certainly start with her younger, vulnerable brother.

For that alone, he would've helped her. But now that he had shared a meal with her and seen her stubborn dedication to those she loved… he was interested. His beast wanted to press the edges of her temper and see how deep that streak of stubborn went. He had the time, and more importantly, the means to court her instincts while they hunted for her brother. It was her right to choose, but he was not above gaining an unfair advantage against the other males she would meet. Not when it came to a female willing to risk everything to protect her family. Such strength of spirit and determination melded with his strength in a small, blue-eyed child…

Especially with the Carnevale approaching…

He would court and protect her. If she decided that she wasn't interested, then he would protect both her and her brother against whatever they faced once they were together. If she decided she _was_ interested…

He looked up as a wet shadow melted into the room.

"I have something that might interest your master…"

X

When Kaoru finally woke up enough to be coherent, the storm was still raging outside. Her room was dark, the window hangings blocking any outside light and the fire a maid had built the night before was reduced to nothing but warm cinders. The sounds of rumbling thunder were muted by the thick walls and she lay there for several moments, taking stock of herself and listening. She was still tired, but the levels were manageable and she didn't feel as thinly stretched as before. Sitting up, she yawned and forced herself not to dive back under the covers for another few hours of sleep.

The sound of the door being cracked open caught her attention and she turned to find the maid peering through the room. A swift glance and when she noticed that Kaoru was sitting up she disappeared behind the large door. It quickly opened wide and a small cart was pushed into the room. Blinking in bemusement, Kaoru watched the young girl as she quickly went through the room, opening the drapes on the large windows and letting the pale, murky light into the room before she dropped into a swift curtsy.

"Milord has requested that you join him in an hour's time for breakfast, Lady Kamiya." Her voice was shy and she peaked up through her lashes to gauge her reaction.

Kaoru blinked and flicked her eyes over to the cart. Her nose told her that there was coffee and rolls under the coverings.

"I'll draw you a bath."

Slightly surprised, but not willing to turn away coffee, Kaoru pushed back the covers and went to investigate while the maid disappeared in the bathing chamber. Pouring herself a mug of the thick, black coffee and adding as much milk as she dared, Kaoru walked to the windows. They were thick with drizzle and the heavy sheets of rain made it difficult to see out. Pressing her hand against the glass, she ran her fingers down the heavy pane, impressed despite herself at how warm it was.

Himura's control was very, very good. She didn't quite dare to press her own magic against it, to see how it felt again her own. Instead she finished her coffee and let the maid coax her into her second hot bath in two days. The bath helped wake her up and eased what remained of tight muscles. She felt more alive than she had in _days_. When she was finished, the maid set about helping her dress in a gown of dark pink that bordered on red. Instead of trying to navigate the human's idea of a day gown, the dress was cut in simple, flowing lines that left out the necessity of either a corset or boning. The intricate flare of the sleeves and the lace at the cuffs and waist were the only embellishments on the gown, but the rich tone and body of the fabric made up for that. If Himura was dressing her in draconic fashion he must not be expecting anyone to stop by the palazzo.

Looking out the window at the pounding storm she grimaced. It was very unlikely even a dragon would wish to be out in that. Returning her gaze to the mirror, she studied herself as the maid quickly braided her hair and left it to hang down her back, instead of trying to pin the mess of it up into a chignon. Her eyes looked less tired and she was no longer quite so pale with strain. Satisfied that she was presentable, she stood, smoothing down her skirt she allowed the maid to lead her out the door.

The halls were bustling with activity as the staff set about their daily chores and she tried to ignore the curious glances. She was almost relieved when they approached a small breakfast nook that was tucked into a heavily windowed room. Himura was already there and a cheerful fire was crackling in a fireplace. His eyes swept her figure and he offered her a slow smile that she wasn't sure what to do with.

Shifting her eyes, she blinked when she noticed the small table clearly set for two that had been heavily weighted with what she thought was breakfast. When she lifted her gaze back to Himura, he was at her side and settling his long fingers at her elbow to escort her to the table, tucking her into her chair while he spoke.

"I hope you do not mind, but I spent a many years in Ireland and I found their idea of breakfast preferable to the Venetian rolls and coffee." His tone was almost too polite and his eyes were still the same warm, golden color so she simply nodded her thanks. She wasn't sure she trusted herself this early in the morning and she felt his fingers on her arm even after he removed them.

The plate that was set in front of her was threatening to spill over with food. Thick slices of bread grilled in what she thought was butter, a pile of beaten eggs, three slices of bacon as well as two sausage links; what little room was left was filled with diced potatoes that had been fried with what smelled like onion. There was a selection of jams and butter to go with the bread and a basket of crumpets. Blinking several times she glanced up at Himura who was watching her with a smile hovering at the edges of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath she picked up her fork and dug into the eggs. Instead of verbalizing her approval this time she simply nodded around her mouthful and he joined her in breakfast. She was surprised to find that her appetite was just as large as the night before and she had little trouble working her way through the ridiculous amount of food that had been set in front of her. Himura seemed more interested in eating than starting a conversation so she allowed herself the same luxury. It wasn't until they were working through the last of the crumpets and sipping down the remaining coffee that he finally started talking again.

"Frigano is a commune in the Province of Caserta."

Kaoru tightened her grip on her mug of coffee and stared at him. He took her silence as permission to continue.

"It appears that this Barone originated from somewhere in Japan and moved to a smaller European country as a child. My sources are still looking into why he decided to move here and what possible interested he could have in your father."

Kaoru licked her lips. "And my brother?"

"There have been no reports of a young male dragon being unsupervised, but there are still places we may look. The weather has limited our means of inquiry but hopefully we will have more information by tonight." Those yellow eyes studied her. "It is our belief that the more we know about this Barone the more likely we will discover where he is holding your brother."

Kaoru rolled the warm mug between her hands, considering. "My brother has been missing for several weeks; do your sources believe he is still in Italy?"

Kenshin nodded. "In order for him to bargain further with you he would require proof that your brother is still alive and in his custody. To do that, he would need to keep him close or protocol would not recognize his offer."

She swallowed at the thought of being forced into any type of bargain and let out a long, slow breath. "You think he will try to bargain further than his demands?"

The edges of Himura's mouth curled into something sharp. "He will try. The demands he made in his letter will not be considered binding or recognized by protocol. They were merely a tool to force you to panic. Clearly, that backfired."

Kaoru arched a brow in silent question and tried not to wonder at the stirring in her chest when his smile widened into something fairly pleased.

"You are under the protection of my household, Lady Kamiya. Any chance he had of forcing you into a bargain for a life he does not own has now disappeared. The drawback is once he discovers this; he may try to kill your brother."

"Yahiko," she said in a reluctant voice. "His name is Yahiko."

Something gleamed at her from behind his gaze and she frowned faintly at him.

"There are only a few places this Barone could have hidden Yahiko, Lady Kamiya. We will find him, but we may need to draw the Barone out into the open to do so."

Her stomach tightened into a knot and she set her mug down. "How?"

"He is aware you are in Venice but not of your connection to me." The pleased little smile was curled in the corners of his mouth again and she wondered at it. "The only other way for you to ask for help would be at the upcoming Carnevale."

Kaoru blinked. She had completely forgotten that it was that time of year but… "You want me to go before the Council?"

"There will be no need for that," Kenshin said mildly. "I am afraid at this point we must assume he is aware of who you are and of your gender."

She nodded and laced her fingers together, trying to warm them. "Yes."

"So with that assumption, since you were followed, there must be a way for him to track you. Since he is unaware of my particular role in this, he will think you alone and vulnerable and it will be our best time to catch him unaware." His eyes glittered. "I assure you, you will be perfectly safe."

She frowned. "I am not incapable of taking care of myself."

"So you have proven," he gently agreed. "But in this case, it will be unnecessary for you to act in your defense."

Before she could find words to deal with that statement – words that didn't give away how relieved and alarmed she was at the idea of letting someone else handle those details for the first time in two years, a maid arrived and began to clear the table. Kenshin stood and offered her his hand – a draconic gesture, not human.

"Would you care for a tour of the upper floors while we wait for word from my sources?"

Kaoru hesitated, nerves singing with tension as she studied the intent behind his words. Her instincts were coiled tightly in her chest and she bit her lip for a moment before settling her palm into his. His eyes were the color of polished amber as he helped her rise to her feet before he tucked her arm into the crook of his. Startled by the gentleness of his touch and how warm he felt against her side, she felt a little lost. He was staying in the bounds of protocol but instinct told her not everything he was choosing to do was required.

"Are your rooms comfortable?"

She darted a glance up at this face but there was nothing more than polite interest there, as long as she didn't try to read behind his eyes. There was nothing polite about the quiet intensity that was making her acutely aware of him as a male.

"Yes, thank you." She lowered her gaze. "And thank you for the gowns."

"You are welcome. It is a pleasure to see to your comfort."

That wasn't… _exactly_ protocol and yet it didn't test it either. She shifted to study him from the corner of her eye but he seemed unconcerned.

"Have you been to the Carnevale before?" The sudden change in conversation startled her into looking at him directly.

"No," Kaoru said. "My father had no reason to leave the fief and I had no desire to attend on my own."

"I believe you will enjoy it." Something flickered behind his eyes – she swallowed.

"Oh?"

He made a soft noise in his throat as a servant opened two large hand carved doors. Kaoru swallowed as he walked her into what must have been his personal library. Blinking, she looked around the modest collection with interest. Her father had passed on his love of books and she found herself wondering what subjects _this _dragon hoarded.

"Most of my collection is in my home in the north, but what I have here should be of interest to you. Please feel free to borrow what you like during your stay."

Again, it wasn't _exactly_ protocol and she didn't bother to hide the way she studied him this time.

"Why are you doing this?"

The placid expression disappeared under the one he had worn for most of last night and she fought down her instinctive need to step back.

"Has something displeased you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "This is not necessary."

"Oh?"

Frustration filled her and she tried to find a way to express what she was feeling without giving away more than she indeed. Averting her gaze, she was startled when his fingers curled around her own. She lifted her eyes as he brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes and she was surprised when her beast did little more than to shift so it could better study Himura.

"Your father allowed me the chance to save the life of someone important to me." Kenshin said softly, letting the truth of his words and his magic reassure her obvious uncertainty. "So it is not just the hoard that I owe him a favor for – but a life as well. There is nothing that you could ask of me that I wouldn't be willing to give."

She frowned at him, not entirely sure how she felt about that. "I just want Yahiko back."

"And I will not rest until you have him," he agreed, not releasing her hand. "Have you considered what you will do once he is returned?"

Her beast went still and watchful at his words. "What do you mean?"

"Yahiko will still need the grounding of an adult male to control his urge to hoard, Lady." He lowered his lashes and peered at her from behind his bangs.

Kaoru tensed. "Yes."

"My home in the alps would give you both the privacy you need to finish raising Yahiko and would offer him the male contact he needed."

She narrowed her eyes, temper stirring to the surface. The blue of her eyes flickered and burned with it. "And where will you be, _Himura_?"

"Wherever you want me."

Kaoru pulled her hand back and dropped any pretense of manners. Eyes narrowed, magic tightly clinging to her skin, she stared at him.

"And I'm to believe that this is all part of the favor that you owe?"

The edges of his mouth deepened into an almost smile and she didn't bother to hide her irritation. He was either underestimating her or was not bothered by what she was capable of doing. She wasn't sure which one infuriated her more.

"If it helps you feel comfortable."

She wondered how badly she would damage protocol if she tried to strangle him. He had enough hair that she might be able to pull it off. Taking a deep breath, she delved into the strength of her beast and studied him. He seemed unconcerned with her appraisal, seemed to even enjoy it.

She didn't know what to make of the watchful, curiosity of her beast just yet.

"What do you want from me, Himura?"

His eyes lightened into wheat-gold and he straightened his already perfect posture, watching her with dragon-pale eyes. "Is that what has you worried, Lady Kamiya?"

"Worried?" She repeated, tone edging into hot. She met his gaze head on and didn't bother to hide her scowl. "I do not appreciate your dance along protocol."

Lips curved. "Whatever do you mean?"

Kaoru arched a brow. "You cannot seriously expect me to believe that you manners are always thus or that you are doing all of this for a debt."

"Now that would depend completely on what manner you are speaking of." He replied, moving close enough that his magic sparked off hers. "Am I making you uncomfortable in some way?"

She lifted her chin and glared.

"Perhaps," he murmured as he watched her. "What you are feeling is your instincts reacting to me as a male?"

She snorted, tossing her braid over her shoulder her strained temper snapping. "I have been hunted and chased for two weeks and you believe my instincts edgy because you are a _male_?"

Heat flickered in his eyes. "Then perhaps it would be best if we clear the air."

He leaned forward so that his hair brushed her shoulder, but he kept his magic close to his skin. An indirect challenge.

"I will protect you from whatever is hunting you, Lady Kamiya; I will find and protect your brother. When this is over, I will escort you _both_ to the mountains where you can live in relative peace and quiet while Yahiko recovers. However," his breath ghosted down the side of her neck and she wrapped herself tightly in her beast to keep from shivering.

"I _will_ court you."

She took a deliberate step back, refusing to admit to herself the way her heart was hammering. "Is that so?"

"Hmm," he agreed, eyes pale. "And whatever decision you come to I will respect. But protocol does not demand that I keep my intentions to myself. And now you know."

And damn him, protocol demanded that once a suite was announced if her instincts did not find him completely unsuitable that she allow the suite to continue. And the way he watched her – all yellow-eyed and lazy – told her he _knew_ that part of her was curious. Eyes narrowed, she folded her hands into her skirts and curtsied, the move deliberately polite.

"Of course," she agreed, eyes glittering when she returned her gaze to his. "But you will not find me willing to be won."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He agreed, bowing.

"If you will excuse me then," she said in a tight, polite voice. "I will let you return to the hunt for my brother."

She refused to look back as she exited the room, heart pounding in her chest.

X

Kenshin took a moment in his office to calm his beast. She really had no idea how close she had come to being bent over his desk – protocol_ be damned_. It had been too long since someone had challenged him… A self depreciative smile tugged at his mouth.

Life with her would never be boring.

She was aware of his intentions, something he hadn't planned in particular – now he would see what she did about it. She was clearly up for the challenge, but he wondered if she knew what her instincts were demanding of her. He needed to remember how young she was, regardless of how she responded to him. _Especially_ with how she responded to him. All that temper tucked behind those dark blue eyes that changed in color depending on her mood. Again, he couldn't help but wonder how she looked in her other form… and how much of her dragon bled into her coloring. A temper like hers suggested fire but those eyes… he couldn't rule out venom. A smile tugged at his lips. Perhaps he should be a little more cautious when infuriating her, fire was an element he was comfortable with but if she decided to poison him, it might require Shinomori to step in.

This Barone was clearly unaware of what he was dealing with.

Smile sharp, he turned to the message on his desk. She would be asking for an update soon and he needed to have a plan in place for how to deal with the situation. The Carnevale would only work if he could convince her to carry out a charade with him.

A charade they would _both_ enjoy.

Breathing deeply to settle his emotions, he settled down to work.

X

He wanted to take her to his home in the _alps_.

Flinging herself onto the wet bench she stared at the puddles on the ground, ignoring the cool breeze that cut through the garden. She needed to gain control of her temper. The heat of her magic was churning wildly around her body, creating a pocket of super heated air and she blew out a long, slow breath. If any of the human staff got too close she would burn them. Wishing she could scream or kick something, instead she buried her face in her hands and worked on breathing through the worst of her fury.

The drizzle helped, sinking into the thick material of her dress and cooling her over heated body, giving her something else to think of other than the rage that had filled her as she stomped away from Himura. If she thought about it, it made sense. Being in the north would not only give them a chance to avoid most of the human customs that they were forced to at least pay attention to on their fief now… but it would give Yahiko a chance to grow into himself.

She would do anything for Yahiko.

Blowing out a breath, she lifted her head and closed her eyes, letting the cool drops hit her face. She should have known he would try something like that. It was a male's instinct to hoard regardless of their age and if he wanted to court her… he wanted to tuck her somewhere safe and dry. However, she most certainly _did not_ have to like it. She had been controlling her own life for years now. Her father's death had come as a shock but he had allowed her to learn her strength long before she had been forced to take on the task of raising her brother.

So why had his suggestion crawled right under her skin and lit her temper like raging fire? She had more control than this! Frowning, she tilted her head towards the palazzo and stared at it, eyes narrowing. Surely… surely she wasn't doing as he suggested, reacting to him as _male_. Of course she found him attractive, she had a pulse. Those little gleams of beast she caught glittering at her from behind his eyes were fascinating, but this was not her first interaction and certainly not the first time she had felt interest. So why was she letting him get to her?

She carefully brushed along the magic of her beast, feeling the shift and churn of emotions that always lingered along the back of her mind like a second skin. The magic and soul that she considered her beast wrapped around her and she sank under the weight of it. Heat, fury and interest mingled with distrust and a small spark of approval that had the potential to be _dangerous_. He was hitting all the right buttons – the food, the clothing… the careful attention to both detail and every word that she spoke.

She opened her eyes with a frown.

The man wasn't _going_ to court her, he had already _started_. Working carefully on the instincts she would never quite have a handle on… getting a head start before she had managed to wrap her brain around exactly what she was doing. She should have been furious – and she _was_ irritated – but a small, niggling part was flattered that he had taken such an interest when she'd been soaking wet and exhausted.

Shoving her hands through her bangs, she shook her head. That was not the way she should be thinking right now. Yahiko was missing and Himura was the only chance she had at getting him back. She would not allow anything he did or say interfere with that and only when she had seen her brother would she make a decision on what was best for him. For both of them.

Until then, she could do her own planning. Himura might think that she was in need of his complete attention but she most certainly did _not_. She always, always gave herself a way out – even if it wasn't always the way she wished to use.

**[End Chapter Two]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please comment<strong>_

_Notes: Just so you can see exactly what I played with/took liberties._

**Villa: **A _villa_ was originally an upper-class country house, though since its origins in Roman times the idea and function of a villa has evolved considerably. After the fall of the Republic, a villa became a small farming compound, which was increasingly fortified in Late Antiquity, sometimes donated for reconstructing as a monastery then gradually re-evolving through the Middle Ages into luxurious, upper-class country homes. In modern parlance it can refer to a specific type of detached suburban dwelling.

**Province of Caserta: **The Province of Caserta (Italian: _Provincia di Caserta_) is a province in the Campania region of Italy. Its capital is the city of Caserta. The former royal palace of Caserta is located near to the city.

**Carnevale**: The Carnival of Venice (Italian: _Carnevale di Venezia_) is an annual festival, held in Venice, Italy. Carnival starts around two weeks before Ash Wednesday and ends on Shrove Tuesday (Fat Tuesday or _Mardi Gras_), the day before Ash Wednesday. Masks have always been a central feature of the Venetian carnival; traditionally people were allowed to wear them between the festival of _Santo Stefano_ (St. Stephen's Day, December 26) and the start of the carnival season and midnight of Shrove Tuesday. They have always been around Venice. As masks were also allowed during Ascension and from October 5 to Christmas, people could spend a large proportion of the year in disguise. Maskmakers (_mascherari_) enjoyed a special position in society, with their own laws and their own guild.


	3. Chapter 3

The Carnevale was nothing like she had expected.

She had never walked the streets of Venice before and the Carnevale was a riot of color and noise. Most of the shops were boarded up and those that were selling wares did it in small, controlled areas. The Venetian artisans – ceramists, glassworkers, woodworkers, lace makers and sculptors – were as nearly famous as the highly selective scoula or schools that taught and guarded the Venetian art market. But with windows and doors boarded up, the atmosphere of the city was chaotic.

Uncertain with how she should react to Himura, she had spent the morning uneasy about how a day with just two of them would turn out… even if it was the two of them on a street filled with strangers. There had been an expression, a sort of watchful hunger behind his eyes that Himura hadn't bothered to mask since their conversation in the library. In return, she had refused to hide her own frustration and unease with him. The fact that he seemed to take every one of her reactions as some personal challenge… she was uncertain how to respond to him. To her endless frustration, her beast simply continued to watch with that niggling curiosity – without helping her decide on a preference one way or another.

They were supposed to be blending in. Like this, without magic it was impossible to tell the difference between dragon and human; today, even the volatile clubs would be without their badges as all ranks mingled together. The outfits that they were currently wearing were complexly human – from her elaborate, heavily embroidered sleeves to the brightly colored ribbon woven along the hem of her dress. Himura was clad in a shimmering, gold fabric and those ridiculous human knee-high socks and amusingly heeled shoes. She allowed her fingers to creep up, brushing against the edges of the bone-white mask that covered the entirety of her face, painted with dark red and purple designs that caught and held your attention – nearly as much as the large feathers that reached nearly six inches into the air directly above her forehead. Himura's mask was without paint or feathers, eerie above the bright gold of his clothing. With her elaborate wig she felt ridiculous – ridiculous and surprisingly delighted as she allowed Himura to lead her through the streets.

Kaoru could feel the presence of dragons mingling with the humans along the riot that was supposed to be the entertainment, but she refused to let it bother her. There was _music_. The corners of the streets were filled with impromptu acrobats or juggling. She had even seen a human do a remarkable job of breathing fire. Children ran giggling through the street, their hair tangled with brightly colored ribbons and there were small booths and stalls backed along the street edges for food and strange, curious games.

She was _fascinated_.

And damn him, Himura knew it. Apparently, not even a mask was capable of hiding her smile as she let her eyes dart one from colorful attraction to the next. She had to physically stop herself from leaning forward to get a better view of the human juggling several objects while singing some bawdy song that appeared to be about the skirts of a barmaid. Himura seemed to take it all in stride, letting her pause and watch as she desired, occasionally disappearing to reappear with plates of food. Hot little balls of fried dough covered in a white, sugary powder, warm bowls of tortellini and then long ribbons of sweet pasta fried and covered with honey. She wasn't sure what had given her sweet tooth away, but every time she turned around he was holding some new confection or warm finger food to offset the sheer amount of sugar she was eating.

She was surprised to find she was not only enjoying the atmosphere around her, but Himura's company. Talking around the mask was tricky – food required that she lift it up far enough to free her mouth. They were mostly dependent on body language and the brush of magic against magic. If she'd had a little less sugar she would've probably been alarmed by how well he was reading her when he could barely make out figure or face.

It wasn't until the large clock tower began to clamor with the bells signaling the beginning of an evening hour that she realized exactly how much time had been spent parading through the streets. Pausing in her examination of several beautiful pieces of glass work from Murano, she straightened up and looked over her shoulder at Himura. His head lifted to study the clock and when he turned her direction the warm, indulgent expression he worn behind his eyes had been replaced by something a little harder.

It was time then.

Her stomach fluttered and she bit down on her bottom lip, allowing herself the nervous habit now that her features were hidden. Himura had arranged for them to join a large feast being held at one of the Palazzo. It was an event for Dragon – she would be allowed to maintain her mask but the human clothing would be exchanged for something a little more appropriate for their species.

The plan was to keep out in the open. Himura's theory was that if the Barone had tracked her to Venice then he had a means of finding her. Kaoru was uncomfortable with the idea of being such open bait – the Barone wasn't the only danger she would have to contend with. She was young, female and attending a party for her kind without having agreed to any sort of courting mark _or_ gesture.

But Yahiko had been missing for weeks now and she was starting to feel desperate. There _were_ places to hide a dragon for that long but they were limited. She knew Himura had been expending his own resources and that they were extensive, especially compared to her own. Yet, she was still without a brother and without a plan. She had spent hours going over information, but most of the places she could take him to disappear were in Ireland or Britain – a place where the majority of the slayings had been occurring. She might have risked Japan, but it wasn't a place where they would blend easily… not anymore. Which forced her to consider Himura and the option he'd given her, one she wasn't certain she was comfortable taking.

Warm fingers wrapped around the bones of her wrist and she tilted her head to meet the yellow of Himura's eyes. Something in them made the butterflies in her stomach worse.

"Stay close to me tonight."

She frowned and wished she dared remove her mask. "I am aware of the situation, Himura."

This thumb grazed the inside of her palm before he released her. She tried not to wonder at how warm his palm and fingers had been – it could have meant anything. The fact that he was a fire-breather did not necessarily mean his dragon was pushing close to the skin. She had been careful to keep her own magic buried deep.

Much to her chagrin, she did in fact find herself sticking close to Himura the closer they moved to the palazzo where the dinner ball was being held. She could feel the weight of dragon magic pushing in on her from several directions – male magic. Himura didn't seem to mind the careful shift of weight that let her skirts brush his legs and she tried not to let herself think about the conclusions he would draw from her allowance. She was here to find Yahiko.

They turned a corner and she bit her lip at the sudden wash of magic that crawled along her skin and dug through her shields before shifting away. She wasn't aware of Himura's fingers under her elbow until she managed to gain control of her heart rate.

"The wards along the Palazzo are very strict," Himura said softly in her ear, apparently unruffled by the strength of what had crawled along their skin. "The Doge is aware of our species and carefully protected."

_Palazzo Ducale di Venezia_, their destination for the evening. The Doge of Venice was human and the chief magistrate and leader of the Most Serene Republic of Venice. She wasn't sure how she felt that he was aware of the cluster of their species living in Italy, but hunts here were nearly non-existent so she had to assume he was working with their people instead of against them. Kaoru took another deep breath, but didn't push her beast back below her skin. If only dragons were allowed inside the doors, then her beast was welcome to press against the boundaries of her human shape as long as she didn't have to suffer through that wash again.

"Alright?"

She moved so she could she could see him out of the limited eye space from her mask. "Shall we?"

Something moved behind his eyes and he offered her his arm. Wondering, but unwilling to pass up the chance to avoid the stares she could already feel crawling down her spine, she took it.

X

Himura had disappeared after leading her through a corridor to a beautiful furnished room laid out with an assortment of foods and wine. Removing her mask, she had only a few moments to consider where she was when the maid from Himura's Palazzo peaked around the corner. It didn't take long to be unbuttoned and un-tucked from the unnecessary layers of her day gown and helped back into something much simpler. Without additional petticoats and boning, it was much easier to move and breathe. The silk of the gown surprised her as did the set of black pearls that offset the rich blue fabric. By the time Himura returned, dressed in an outfit made from black velvet and dark leather – she was tucked into a chair and nibbling on finger food. It took her a few moments to realize he was there. He had simply leaned against the doorjamb, watching her with his mask clutched loosely between his fingers.

Kaoru told herself not to blush. Instead, she set the plate down and used the warm cloth to wipe her fingers. "Ready then?"

"If you are finished."

Now _that_ was protocol, so there was _no_ _reason_ for his consideration to fluster her. Standing allowed her to hide it and she picked the mask she had been given for the evening. Instead of covering her entire face, it left the lower half bare. Himura had changed his as well – but where hers still had wild feathers his was the same simple, bone white as before.

Instead of moving ahead as she had motioned, he offered her his arm, waiting until she had her mask in place and was set. She didn't know what to make of it. Even with his open suite, most males preferred to lead. This… she wished the mask did not block her peripheral vision. She would have liked to see what she could of his face.

He was silent during the walk through the long, warm corridors and it gave her a chance to examine the magic. The heat spell was beautifully done, but that was to be expected at an event like this. But even for its sophistication it lacked something that the work she had seen on Himura's Palazzo had held – some small detail that she couldn't put her finger on.

The wash of power flooded over her as they approached the doors of the ballroom – strains of music were already escaping. This time her dragon pushed forward and it rolled off wards as thick as dragon scales. Himura squeezed her fingers and she tried to understand the reason why her chest fluttered at the small sign of approval. Himura paused at the top of the stairwell and she was thankful. It gave her a chance to look.

Several long tables had been settled into various corners, filled with food and drink. The room was decorated with an assortment of ribbons and brightly colored fabric with balls of beautiful colored glass suspended on wires hanging from the elevated ceilings. The glossy marble floors echoed the music back to the crowd and along the matching pillars. But the most stunning pieces were the artwork. Her father hadn't been a large collector of art, but even Kaoru could tell the relationship between light and color was exceptional. Even from this distance, the canvases texture reminded her of velvet.

She could have stayed there all night, watching. Instead, she let Himura guide her down the stairs. To her relief, there was no announcement of names – just a simple entrance. She did notice that there were very few dragons with Himura's coloring… and none with a shade of red so vibrant. With his hair offset by the dark clothing, she wondered if that was all of an introduction that he needed.

It took a moment for her to realize that the thick layer of power wasn't just wards but illusions. There were humans mingled in with dragon. Humans who were dressed in the flamboyant gowns she had changed out of moments before. Frowning, she scanned the room but it was clear while there were humans, there were a larger number of dragons. Himura seemed to notice her sudden hesitation and leaned forward so that he was clearly understandable. She tried not to notice how easily his closeness settled some of the flutterings in her stomach.

"It would be impossible to keep the humans out on a night like this and we have never tried. Tradition ends the celebrations here with the Doge. What you smell is the bull they butchered earlier this afternoon."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "You expect the Barone to find me _here_?"

They had reached the bottom of the steps and they slid into the flamboyant crowd easily. Instead of moving directly to the dance floor, he maneuvered them along a marble column and angled his body so that anyone looking would only see him at first. It would have been impossible to read his lips behind his original mask, but while the half mask allowed easier conversation it forced them to be aware of who might be paying attention.

"It will be easier than on the streets. It is common knowledge among those who travel to Venice that there is a gathering and later tonight, there will be a meeting of elders. He will expect you to want to plead your case."

They had gone over all of this at the Palazzo. She bit her lip and let out a long breath. There was no censure in his words for her obvious nerves and his voice behind the mask was patient. She looked away from his too bright eyes and nodded. She wished she could just blame a bout of silliness, but her stomach was in knots with nerves from being near so many of her kind for the first time and being so _close_ to an answer…

"Lady."

Her eyes returned to Himura and she stilled at the hand he was holding out for her. There was an expression in his eyes – the butterflies in her stomach lurched and she swallowed. Something was different, the invitation was blatant yes, but he had been such all day. The half-smile that curled along his lips as he watched her and the heat in his eyes were making her heart pound.

_Dance with me._

The silent request was nowhere near protocol. Unable to completely control the sudden shyness she averted her eyes even as she pressed her fingers into his palm; letting him pull her into the intricate knots of dancers, for the moment trusting him to keep her safe from skirts or misplaced feet. For all that he had spoken about being careful, he was as warm to the touch as he had ever been – even with all the layers between them, a sign that his magic was close to the skin. There was nothing inappropriate about his hold or his touch but she was flushed and her heart was pounding by the time he led her away from the swirls of silk to a refreshment table.

To her bemusement, she didn't feel nearly as hesitant as she had mere moments before. Chewing on her lip, she sighed. It was time to admit that Himura was beginning to be more than she could handle. After just a few short days in his care she should not have felt this stubborn, unsettling attraction to him. It wasn't even the strength of him that had done it – it was the careful intensity he showed as he deftly courted not only the woman but her instincts as well. Each precise detail he managed, each careful push against her boundaries had been more flattering than alarming and he was gaining ground. If she did not wish to find herself in his bed with the possibility of more, she would have to find a way out soon.

The cool press of a drink into her hand as Himura suddenly reappeared back at her side brought with it an unfamiliar flutter in her chest and she reluctantly admitted that maybe she wasn't as capable of leaving as she had hoped. She couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved that he kept carefully within the bounds of protocol for the next few moments, allowing her to catch her bearings.

Sipping her refreshment, she let her eyes scan the room wishing that she had some, any idea of what that wretched Barone looked like. If she only knew what to look for!

"Ah."

Sliding her gaze over to Himura, she bit her lip when she realized that she could read the amusement in his body language just by the set of his shoulders. A moment later a woman dressed in a flamboyant shade of red, offsetting the pearls wound in her dark hair, seemed to bounce her way clear of the crowd. Even the mask was wild – the design almost distracting enough to hide the vibrancy of her wide eyes.

"I didn't know that Himura was bringing someone!"

Himura bowed at the waist. "Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh posh on the formality, _you_ _didn't tell me_ you were bringing someone!" The smaller woman declared before turning and facing Kaoru. "I cannot believe that you brought someone without introducing us before we had to wear masks!"

"I thought you liked the mystery?"

Small hands waved about. "How can you say that at a time like this? You just wait until later, mister!"

Kaoru found herself more amused than offended at the conversation going on in front of her. It most certainly helped when Himura took a step over so that his palm warmed the base of her spine at the appearance of a tall, thin man with eyes she couldn't quite read behind his mask. There was something almost too-controlled about him that didn't quite match with the faint flicker she felt from his magic. The shorter woman latched onto him immediately and began demanding answers to a dozen or so questions before he tilted his head down and shook his head.

"Later."

Kaoru was amused by the blatant pout.

"Himura."

"Shinomori."

Pale eyes scanned her once before he nodded and untangled himself easily; sliding back into the crowd.

"He always does that." The girl assured Kaoru, bouncing just enough to move her pearls.

"I am afraid for a moment I must join him." Kenshin said. "If you will excuse me…"

Kaoru was perturbed to realize she must have missed something.

"Well…" the dark-haired dragon muttered, eyes narrowed for a moment before sparking with mischief. "I suppose this means we will have to eat their portion of the food ourselves. I say we attack the table from the left – that's where they have all the sweets."

Kaoru blinked at the sudden switch in topics. The desert table did look attractive and she could sample without worrying about Himura taking mental notes. She let the smaller dragon drag her away, chattering about fashion and colors – the sudden sharp, tingling sensation between her shoulder blades pulling her out of her amusement. She was suddenly aware of how close the other bodies were pressing in as she was pulled forward and the sharp, jagged brush of magic. She paused, ignoring the pressure on her wrist and tried to pinpoint the source. It was more than unease; someone was paying a great deal of attention to her now that she was alone. It was possible that it was someone trying to encroach but…

She needed to know for sure.

"I think I am going to get some air."

The small figure cocked its head, her body slightly tense. "Is that a good idea?"

Kaoru paused. "Why wouldn't it be?"

The small hesitation was all she needed to disengage herself and slip back into the crowd. She wondered if Himura had left her with someone partly aware of her situation… or if the other dragon had felt the same, itching sensation she had. It was easy to be swung back up into the controlled chaos instead of sliding through it – it _was_ a tad tricky avoiding the occasional attempt to approach her before she located a partially hidden door to a balcony. Flushed with the warmth of the room, she unknotted her mask and slipped into the shadows, letting the night air restore her balance. Looking around, she studied the impressive gardens that were just below the balcony.

If she had been followed, it wouldn't take long before…

The door opened in a rush of light and sound before shutting with the harsh click of glass and wood against stone. The size of the man surprised her. She wasn't afraid but she could already feel the coil of fire and alertness as her magic responded to his alarming presence. For a moment, she felt a faint hitch of familiarity, as if she had felt this same magic before – but she couldn't pinpoint _when_.

"Kaoru Kamiya – it looks like you didn't hide well after all."

Her stomach twisted into a sharp knot and everything ran cold. So this was the Barone who had her brother. There was no other way he could have held her _name_. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her chin.

"Where is my brother?"

The smile was grotesque and slightly misshapen, as if he had been hit in his human form and unable to heal naturally. There was something about the way he was holding his hands that left her uneasy – a faint memory tugging at the back of her mind.

"Dead."

Her heart hammered in her chest at the pronouncement and she narrowed her eyes. She would have felt the death of her brother as keenly as she had her father's. Other than his size, she was beginning to believe that she would have the advantage if it came down to a fight. He felt like fire to her, and she knew how to handle the heat and power of those attacks. Settling back behind the cover of protocol, she lifted her chin.

"Lying is unbecoming."

He ignored her comment and took a step forward, lumbering above her. She set her feet and refused to flinch, letting just enough of her magic to spark and flare against his in warning.

"I have waited a long time for this." He continued, eyes gleaming, the edge of his crooked smile widening. "You're father's death was a disappointment in that I couldn't do it myself but _this_is even better…"

Her eyes narrowed and she held her tongue to see if he would continue. He lifted his right hand into the light filtering through the thick glass windows and she was startled to see that the hand had been badly damaged. There was something there… _why was he familiar_?

"Thought that he could hide you from me … thought that I would just let him live…" His smile twisted higher. "Now I win."

Kaoru was almost certain that she could goad him into breaking protocol. As things stood, she had no proof other than her word against this Barone's to the extent of his intentions. She wasn't certain that even Himura's backing would be enough for the type of investigation that would be required for this…but…

Kaoru shook her head. "You've won nothing but your own death."

The sudden surge of the spell took her breath away. This magic was foreign and terrifyingly strong in its attack; forcing her to set her magic against it. It writhed against her and sweat beaded against her brow as it struck against her shields– the power didn't feel fire based, it stung and burned against her like venom. Her dragon surged and roared against the spell – rushing scales and claws and teeth – breaking its hold just long enough that she could breathe. She almost missed the movements of the Barone's left hand as it rushed at her face. Head snapping back, she gasped at the slap. Her magic and reflexes had helped her divert most of the blow but she staggered at the force; the distraction enough that both she and her magic faltered. Before the spell could swallow her whole, the sudden feel of foreign magic wavered and then broke as something ice cold rushed along her skin like a cold breeze. The bright flare of broken protocol washed the remains of the spell from her skin.

The door to the balcony burst open and several men that smelled of dragon magic she hadn't seen before flooded the balcony – quicker than even she would have anticipated. She had no idea how long she had been on the balcony and moved several feet back into the shadows. The loud protests of the Barone were hardly noticeable beyond the buzz and spark of magic that made her ears ring. When the noise faded, the Barone had been escorted from the balcony and a dragon with face and eyes carved from ice took her in, gaze lingering on the palm pressed to the side of her face. She realized with a start it was the dragon from earlier… Shinomori.

"Lady… do you need attention?"

She finally noticed that a crowd was pushing against the glass to see the commotion and staggered backwards away from the light and the windows, desperate to avoid being seen. The familiar syllables of her name being bellowed out only then to be muffled horrified her – her personal name would give any dragon who had her face the ability to track her or use a spell without having her in their line of sight. It made her a liability and took away her most basic protection. Her world narrowed at the corners and she wondered if she was going to faint. Numb, shaking fingers grasped at her mask and she held it over her face to hide her features even as someone behind Shinomori started to clear the party-goers from the space around the balcony. Faintly she realized that Himura would be approaching soon and even with the burn of her magic working to remove the damage done to her face, she instinctively moved further back to buy herself some time. She needed to collect herself; she felt heart-sick.

"Lady?"

She shook her head – the idea that she would… that those people…

"I am fine here."

Those cold eyes never wavered and finally Shinomori nodded, gaze flickering into the crowd before he followed those who had dragged the Barone away from her. Desperate for some separation, she tied her mask back into place and pressed her fingers against her mouth, desperate to collect herself. The attack from the magic had shaken her more than she had realized and while the confrontation had been expected, she had not been prepared for the emotional drain of it…

Sitting on a small bench, she closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Lady?"

Kaoru opened her eyes she to find Himura crouched in front of her, gaze almost too hot to hold. What little control she had disappeared with the expression behind his eyes and she swallowed; her magic flickered around her in almost visible sparks – catching in his already sun-bright eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine… I didn't expect him to…" She waved her hand, hoping to distract him with the movement. "How did they come so quickly?"

"The wards are keyed to each individual dragon in the Palazzo – specifically to keep a fight from breaking out between younger males. A territory war over a female or some breach of protocol cannot be allowed near humans. The breaking of protocol sets off the alarms. He will answer for both." His eyes studied her carefully, something tight in his expression.

She swallowed and realized she was still trembling – although it was more from rage than fear; reaction from the spell he had used. How had everyone missed that surge of magic? She could almost feel an echo of it crawling across her skin. She chewed on the inside of her cheek until she felt steadier.

"He has my brother. He said he killed him but I would have _felt_…" she swallowed, afraid of rambling and that he would notice how her voice shook slightly. She went to stand in a sudden surge of agitated energy but he stilled her, settling his hands on her forearms.

"Yes." Himura said softly. "Shinomori is speaking to him now. He is aware of the situation."

"Who is Shinomori, exactly?" She grasped at the straw and held tight. Her temper was much, much to close to the surface to be reasonable.

"He is Chief of Security and responsible for the magical protections here tonight."

She considered that, allowing Himura to hold her steady as she worked through what that meant. It was only going to be a matter of time before she had her brother back. But the niggling in the back of her mind that insisted that she was only a part of the overall plan wouldn't leave. She needed to think… she needed to stand up or she wouldn't. Himura's hands tightened again at her attempt.

"Give yourself a moment."

"I am fine!"

"Are you?" He questioned quietly, eyes narrowing as they studied her eyes behind the mask. "He named you."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. In front of all the males, the Barone had given her real, personal name. How he had gotten it… Yahiko; he was the only one who knew it. She wondered what state her brother was in to let that information slip. She supposed that was how he had aimed another dragon's spell at her – that was the only explanation for why fire had attacked with venom – her personal name gave him an edge. She swallowed once to make sure her voice wouldn't crack.

"Yes."

"He hurt you."

Her eyes flew to his. "I told you I am _fine_."

"That," he murmured, fingers leaving her shoulders to slip to the careless knot she had tied the string's of her mask into, "is not the same thing."

His careful hand pulled away her mask and she flinched as he brushed against the burning skin of her cheek. Something hot washed through his eyes and he carefully tilted her chin studying the damage.

"When?"

Kaoru set her jaw and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He…" she frowned; trying to figure out what exactly had her attention and tugged at her instincts. "There was something familiar about him…"

Kenshin was silent as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"I don't… I can't pinpoint it but there is something…" she blew out an exasperated breath and closed her eyes. "I don't know. He said that he knew my father… that my father had tried to hide me from him but I cannot _recall_ him before now…"

Just that faint, flickering familiarity to his magic…

"You should rest."

She shook her head, frowning as she tried to understand why the injury on the Barone's left hand was so important.

"Lady… let me take you home."

A spark of temper flared in her chest. "Do not patronize me."

"You are trembling."

She narrowed her eyes. "That is because he used a spell and I…"

Her words died as the hot-yellow of his gaze bled into an iridescent, almost colorless white that flared against the black of his pupils. His magic leapt between them, rushing against her skin – it would have been dangerously hot had she been any other breed of dragon. Instead, the heat felt like it was washing the taint from her skin as his eyes burned along her face.

"What did it do?" His words were guttural.

"_I am fine_."

The heat of his hands felt wonderful against her jaw – his lips against hers. Kaoru was stunned, eyes wide with shock and he moved carefully, mouth brushing hers gently as he coaxed her into the kiss; magic twining against her own. Without her permission her eyes drifted shut and she titled her chin for more. His tongue brushed against her mouth and she parted her lips. He tasted like wine and something sweet – it went straight to her head. Fingers curling into the cloth of his shirt, she leaned into the kiss and taste of him; the way his fingers curved along the back of her skull and his warm arm wrapped around her waist for balance as he lifted them, pressing her back against the stone as he deepened the contact between them.

When he pulled back they were both breathing heavily, but some of the edge had left his eyes. She could still feel him, magic running over her skin like hot hands as he searched her for any sign of weakness and she could _see_ when he relaxed, pulling back just enough that she no longer felt him so clearly.

"If I asked you to let me handle this and to go with Shinomori's Lady to my villa in the Alps, what would you say?"

She studied his features. The Barone had named her but they did not have her face. If she stayed… she closed her eyes. If she stayed then she kept herself open for similar attacks with no idea of what their motives were or how they could reach her. But did she trust Himura enough to let him have this? Her dragon was a rough slide of contentment mingled with rage from the attack; curiosity as it studied Himura and just a little bit tired.

"Would you be _asking_?"

Warm lips brushed across her forehead and her eyes flew open.

"With you I do not think I would ever dare demand. Let me bring you your brother, Kaoru." The 'let me protect you' hung between them like something physical. The soft sound of her name on his tongue did not make her flinch the way she thought it would and she bit her bottom lip. She found that she wanted to lean into him. She wanted to let him handle this and she was so, _so_ tired.

"Alright."

Instead of triumph there was relief and his eyes were filled with it as he brought her hand to his mouth. She was both surprised and delighted that he did not attempt to kiss her again – she was still trying to understand her reaction to the first. The fact that she _wanted_ him to do it again…

"If you change and leave from here they will not have your face even if they have your name."

Kaoru blinked and looked around. While most of the party was contained inside the walls, she couldn't have been the only one who had slipped outside for fresh air. "Change? _Here_?"

"There is enough magic to disguise your flight and the moon hides behind clouds."

"But…"

"Shinomori and his lady both know the way."

Kaoru frowned up at him, considering what he was telling her. That he believed her capable of flying even after the tussle on the balcony. Shinomori or his lady would travel with her. "Even if the moon hides, do you believe that I will change without being seen?"

He smiled. "Come with me."

She was surprised to find that the balcony had a set of stairs that led down to the rich garden below. Himura seemed to know the way and she couldn't quite find a reason to pull her hand from his. It didn't take long before the sounds of the party were muffled. Himura released her and spread his hands wide. Power leapt into the clearing and for a moment it crackled in the air, brushing hot against her skin and then faded.

"That will discourage any adventurous humans from moving or looking in this direction. It is safe."

Kaoru's mouth ran dry as she realized just how old he had to be. That spell…

His eyes laughed at her and she frowned at him. "Turn around."

He arched a brow but did as she asked as she worked to wiggle out of the gown.

"Do you need some help?" The underlying mischief in his tone was… new.

"No thank you." With a slight grunt, she managed to get out of the silk without ripping a seam. Folding the gown, she quickly stripped out of her under garments and then used just enough magic to banish them. Keeping her eyes wearily on Kenshin's back, she took several steps away from him before letting the firm grip she kept on her magic loose.

The change washed over her in red-hot surge the seemed to start at the marrow of her bones and sweep outward. The familiar strength and heat was welcome and she gave into it with a sigh of relief. In this form she was nearly untouchable and she stretched out, flexing her wings and letting her claws rake the earth.

Kenshin turned around and tilted his head back to look at her.

He couldn't help his smile any more than he could stop staring at her. Her scales were the color of warm sand that lightened around her eyes and darkened into bronze at the extremities. She was larger than he had thought, her long neck and tail camouflaging that she was still growing. It was clear that she had fledged some time ago but she still had another three, maybe four years of solid growth. Older than he thought she would be, but still young. But his. He wouldn't be able to let her go now, even if she had been a year out of her fledging.

She was simply amazing. He walked around her slowly, examining her wings and the claws. Her head, nearly as large as his body, pivoted around and she blew smoke rings from her nose, clearly displeased with his examination. He settled a hand on her foreleg, ducking a little as she stretched her wings in preparation for flight. She was beautiful. His own dragon was much larger than hers and the idea of those pale scales tucked up against his brighter coloring made him wish he could join her in flight. Instead, he moved his hand from her warm skin – his little fire breather– as the sound of footsteps moving across gravel was echoed by the faint slide of scales on stone.

"Himura."

"Shinomori."

Behind Aoshi, a wedge shaped head peered around his body and Kenshin bowed. The color of slate, Misao leaned toward ice. Her shoulder was near a foot or two shorter than Kaoru's, but she was older and perfectly proportional for her body.

Aoshi turned towards Misao and murmured something to her. She snorted at him.

"She knows the way. Stay safe." Kenshin said. Kaoru flicked her wings back and stared at him with glittering dark eyes and snorted a ring of smoke, arching her neck in a clear sign of irritation.

Beautiful.

Within moments, they had disappeared into the sky.

**[End Chapter Three]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Comment<em>  
><strong>

Notes: I hope this chapter managed to clear up a few of the questions that I have been asked! And as always, below so that you can see exactly what I played with/took liberties.

**Carnevale**: The Carnival of Venice is an annual festival, held in Venice, Italy. Carnival starts around two weeks before Ash Wednesday and ends on Shrove Tuesday (Fat Tuesday or _Mardi Gras_), the day before Ash Wednesday. Masks have always been a central feature of the Venetian carnival; traditionally people were allowed to wear them between the festival of _Santo Stefano_ (St. Stephen's Day, December 26) and the start of the carnival season and midnight of Shrove Tuesday. They have always been around Venice. As masks were also allowed during Ascension and from October 5 to Christmas, people could spend a large proportion of the year in disguise. Maskmakers (_mascherari_) enjoyed a special position in society, with their own laws and their own guild.

**Scoula**: were confraternity or sodality institutions in Venice, Italy. They were founded as early as the 13th century as charitable and religious organizations for the laity. Unlike the trade guilds or the numerous _scuola piccola_, they included persons from many occupations and ethnicities, although citizenship was required. Unlike the rigidly aristocratic Venetian governmental Grand Council, which for centuries only admitted a restricted number of noble families, membership in the Scuole was open to all citizens, and did not permit nobles to gain director roles. Citizens could include persons in the third generation of residency in the island republic, or persons who had paid taxes in Venice for fifteen years.

**Murano**: is a series of islands linked by bridges in the Venetian Lagoon, northern Italy. Murano's reputation as a center for glassmaking was born when the Venetian Republic, fearing fire and destruction to the city's mostly wood buildings, ordered glassmakers to move their foundries to Murano in 1291. Murano glass is still interwoven with Venetian glass.

**Palazzo Ducale di Venezia**: The Doge's Palace is a gothic palace in Venice. The palace was the residence of the Doge of Venice. As well as being the ducal residence, the palace housed political institutions of the Republic of Venice until the Napoleonic occupation of the city. Venice was ruled by aristocratic elite, but there was a facility for citizens to submit written complaints at what was known as the _Bussola_ chamber.

**Doge of Venice**: was the chief magistrate and leader of the Most Serene Republic of Venice for over a thousand years. Doges of Venice were elected for life by the city-state's aristocracy. Commonly the person selected as Doge was the shrewdest elder in the city. The Venetian combination of elaborate monarchic pomp and a republican constitution with intricate checks and balances makes _La serenissima_ a textbook example of a crowned republic.


	4. Chapter 4

I've gotten some questions about the dragons and how their magic is based, so I'm going to give a quick explanation here since I don't explicitly come out and describe each dragon type and their magic in the story. Kaoru is a European/Japanese dragon cross. This is because her father was Japanese and her mother was European. (Kenshin is in fact, the same cross but possibly the parents are switched.) Japanese dragons tend to be smaller and venomous, while European dragons tend to breathe fire. These are two of the _main_ breeds of dragon (and fire may be the dominate trait), but not the only types (for instance, I haven't talked about dragons from China or dragons who developed in more Northern regions or dragons who developed on islands _other_ than Japan).

Sorry if I confused you, but all of the speculation to this point has been based on Kaoru and/or Kenshin (later Misao/Aoshi) and _Kenshin's_ speculation was based on looking at Kaoru and trying to guess which bred she favored the most when she is clearly a mix of heritages (small boned, tilted blue eyes does not only Japanese make) when he _knew_ her father was Japanese. So there is a range of possible colors/sizes/abilities that have started to cross breed because of the hunts that have been occurring in the European counties, as well as territory limitations in the smaller island nations.

So to wrap this up: Kenshin and Kaoru breathe fire, Misao is partly Japanese and partly a cross from another island country which is why she is so darkly colored and leans towards water/ice manipulation, Aoshi is undeclared (but imagine he is from someplace North), Yahiko is undeclared. Also, dragon coloring tends to be like birds in their dragon form. The male dragons are brightly colored to attract attention while the female dragons tend to lean towards colors that blend in with their surroundings.

_Dragon Protocol_: Is a living set of rules that help guide the conduct of dragons. Probably originally started out as a set of manners or etiquette, but after centuries of magic and holding each other as accountable, it became _more_.

I hope that helped with some of the confusion!

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Flying was invigorating. As a child she had stood deep in a forest and watched her father's dark brown form flicker in-between trees and shadows wanting nothing more than to join him. Even so many years past her fledging, the exhilaration of those first wing beats, of feeling the strain of muscle and bone turn to weightlessness as her magic met the strength of the air thermals to lift her high hadn't faded. The air above Venice was cool, filled with the humidity of the slowly building storms. They had slipped high enough into the cloud cover that they could no longer see the land below; even at night with the new moon it was possible to spot a silhouette. The great open landscapes where she had learned to fly were slowly disappearing with the accelerated growth of humans. Someday there would so many humans that only their magic and ability to learn would protect them.<p>

But that was the future and this was now. With the open air under her wings, she could rest for a moment, letting her dragon take the brunt of the work while she followed the dark gray dragon ahead of them. It wasn't often that she was able to stretch her wings like this, she didn't know about Shinomori's lady. Her small, agile body cut in and out of clouds like a quicksilver fish and she exuded an energy that was catching.

It was hardly more than a brush, the faintest touch of power but her dragon's reaction was immediate – wings fanning out to slow her speed as her magic surged. She heard Misao's cry of pain – it was like hitting a wall that was trying to swallow her. Whatever the trap was, it tugged violently at her magic, threatening her dragon-shape. The scales along her chest and right forearm burned and she shoved her magic at the 'net' in an attempt to override the trap just enough to break free. Her head swam and she plummeted for endless seconds before the woman lunged to the front. Clawing to the surface, Kaoru worked to gain control of her flight – her left wing burned with each down stroke. The other dragon hadn't stopped falling. Cursing, she put her nose down, forcing herself into a straight dive to fall below the smaller dragon. Water-based or not, the impact of the fall would irreparably damage a wing or kill her.

She only had a second for relief once she felt the weight of the smaller dragon slid down her neck and back. The impact strained her damaged wing badly and it made gliding near impossible. Struggling, she worked to decrease their speed before they crashed into the water below them. Sides heaving, she pulled on her magic reserves to take the brunt of the skill needed to keep her from landing before they had decreased their speed enough to survive.

The impact was hard enough to sting through the thick layers of scales. The salt water burned along the damage done to her wing and back and Kaoru desperately worked to make it back above the water. Her scales were heavier, making swimming difficult. Her tail was helpful, but her clawed hands and feet lacked the thick webbing for swimming. Luckily, the water seemed to wake her companion and the extra weight disappeared. There was a moment more of struggle and then the water suddenly buoyed her up enough that she could gulp a needed breath of air.

There were shouts coming from down river. Glancing over her shoulder, she took in the exhausted body language of her companion. There was no way both of them could keep their dragon-shapes and hide. Kaoru didn't have the capability to swim and the smaller dragon was obviously injured enough that tugging her larger form would be impossible.

Heaving a sigh, she let go of the magic holding her larger form. Just as her human body slipped under the water, the small dragon slid alongside her in a deliberate move. Taking a deep lungful of air, Kaoru grabbed onto one of the spine ridges and desperately kicked alongside as the dragon slid silently back into the water, using the deep shadows of the buildings to hide them as she came up to let Kaoru breathe. She had no idea where they were when they finally located a dark stretch of the canal where they could pull themselves out of the water.

Teeth chattering, Kaoru crawled onto the bank and onto an empty board walk, breathing heavily. Two naked women would be extremely noticeable, forcing them to move deeper into the shadows. For a moment, she stood there in the shadows, frozen down to the bone while what magic she had left worked to keep her from collapsing.

"If we've seen each other naked we might as well exchange names," the smaller woman whispered between chattering teeth as she twisted her hair up into a knot. "I'm Misao."

"Kaoru."

"Our ball gowns are going to be better than skin, even wet." She touched her side and grimaced. "I'll need help."

As it turned out, they both needed help. The burns were painful and Misao had limited movement with either of her arms. By the time they finished if they'd had the magic, they might have been struggling against instinctively changing. As it was, they avoided direct eye contact until they were certain they wouldn't lose their tempers. Once they had both managed to pull on clothing and huddled close to each other for warmth, Kaoru shifted her arm and grimaced.

"How badly do those burns hurt?"

Misao was tense for a moment and then she relaxed. "My back hurts like hell, honestly. I'm not sure, but I think I pulled something and my magic feels raw."

Kaoru grimaced. "It felt like hunt magic."

Misao's head snapped around. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Misao bit her lip, eyes narrowed as she considered that. "The Council of Ten is unaware of our species so they couldn't be involved in this; still, this is too much of a coincidence to be a lucky hit."

Kaoru shivered. The Council of Ten was the internal security agency who protected Venice from enemies whether foreign or local. From what little she understood, the Council had been recently made aware of magic but not of all the species who controlled it – they had not started a hunt but this…

"If not the Council, then who?"

"One of the aristocrats perhaps or the Scarpa Family – they would do anything to clamor ahead of the rest of the families in control of the Underworld. It is possibly they have discovered dragons. But it doesn't matter. We need a place to hide until dawn and then we shall have to return to Venice to warn the rest that someone is hunting us here."

Kaoru bit her lip. "Himura is not going to like that."

Misao cut her look. "No, Kenshin will not."

Kaoru frowned at her. "Why are you assuming that I know his proper name?"

The darkness of her eyes cleared and a smile started tugging at the corner of Misao's mouth. "Because he never brings anyone with him."

Biting her lip, Kaoru debated how much to tell her and finally sighed. "He owed my father a favor."

Misao waved a hand gingerly, but the expression was clear. "Doesn't matter – he didn't _have_ to bring you the Carnevale – he could just brought you to the party. Protocol is very specific about debt paying. It's been all over the rumor mill that Kenshin was with someone all day."

Kaoru stared at her.

Misao tilted her head, her smile widening. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"Idea about what?" Kaoru asked carefully.

Misao shook her head. "No. I'd never steal his thunder." Her eyes squinted into the darkness. "Dawn is in another hour, maybe two at the most. We really need to move. Lucky for us, it looks like we landed on Spinalunga which means I know somewhere we can go. Unfortunately, we're going to have to be careful – it's a bit of a walk."

Dawn was creeping over the horizon in fingers when they finally reached a small home a distance from the water's edge. There was a large garden in the back and as they slipped around to a small gate, there were lights on in the back of the house. Misao barely hesitated as she lumbered up to the back door and rapped against the wood. While they waited for someone to open the door, Kaoru studied the dark, shadowed layout of the garden and realized it must be quite luxurious in the light of day. The sound of heavy locks turning pulled her out of her thoughts, but instead of a doorman, a small woman with short, cropped hair stood in the entrance way with startled, human eyes.

"Tae… I was hoping we could refresh ourselves…" Misao made a gesture with her good hand and the dark brown eyes finally blinked. For a moment, Kaoru thought she was going to ignore Misao. If she had refused to acknowledge them, Protocol would have protected her. Then the human visibly shook herself and motioned them in, a hesitant expression behind her eyes as she took a good look at Kaoru. Misao seemed to pick up on the hesitation and verbally jumped in.

"This is Kaoru. She's claimed Kenshin."

Kaoru gaze snapped around in surprise at that very bold statement and Misao grinned at her. Tae knew Kenshin's dragon name? However the human knew Kenshin, it seemed to relax her and she shut the heavy wood door. It wasn't until the soft sounds of skirts rustling and a second set of footsteps became apparent that Kaoru managed to pull her attention away from an amused Misao.

"I need hot tea." Tae quietly requested to the young girl who was standing just inside an entrance way, a tea tray grasped between pale fingers. Her brown eyes were very wide but she nodded, disappearing down the hallway on quick feet.

"Now, let's make you a little more comfortable until Tsubame returns with the tea and some food. Then we will look to see how seriously you are injured and if someone else more qualified will need to look at you."

'More comfortable' was quickly apparent to be a long room with marbled floors and great rugs around a fireplace. The lack of furniture was distinct. In fact, if Kaoru had been alone, the room would have just been wide enough to house her in dragon form. It was… curious, especially considering her original estimation of the size of the house.

Kaoru settled herself gingerly, her arm starting to throb now that they were out of the cooler morning air. The pain would make her cranky if she wasn't careful and for the first time she considered what it meant that Misao had brought her into a human home instead of a dragon's. Protocol was much stricter here and would offer this Tae protection from their tempers.

"Lady Misao," Tae said carefully as they settled themselves on the heavy rugs. "Is there a reason you went swimming in the Giudecca Canal at this time of the year?"

"We didn't swim!" Misao said morosely. "We were attacked."

Tae blinked and then frowned. Something almost like magic flickered in the air. Kaoru was surprised at the sudden stirring of her dragon – as exhausted as she and her magic were there shouldn't have been room for anything but weariness. The lovely face shifted, as if she too sensed the change in the air and Kaoru visibly shook herself. Clearly she hadn't been wrong about reacting badly.

"I apologize." Tae said quietly. "But such attacks on dragons…"

Kaoru considered what she had just felt. While there _were_ humans in Italy who practiced magic, there used to be more – _especially_ in Rome – but the human church had made such people difficult to find. Dragons were the largest of the predators, but there had been others; over the years, they had fled to newer continents. Most of the human practitioners left lived Ireland or Britain. Tae's skin was the dusky tan of an Italian… but there was no mistaking that touch. The worry she saw in Tae's eyes was justified. If someone was brave enough to go after dragons, humans with a mere touch of magic would be easy prey.

"You're a witch?"

Misao made an apologetic face but Tae brushed it off with a careful smile. "Yes. Although my gifts are limited."

"I've known Tae for years." Misao said quietly. There was no threat or warning to the tone, just a clear statement of fact that told Kaoru a great deal about Misao's relationship with Tae.

Kaoru resisted the urge to rub her temples. "I apologize… it's been a long few weeks and I am… sensitive to magic right now."

Tae smiled slightly. "There is nothing to forgive."

Misao hesitated and glanced at Tae who nodded. "She's actually one of Kenshin's Kaoru."

Kaoru brows tucked together. "I beg your pardon?"

Tae's smile was more genuine when she looked at Kaoru. "Himura has been kind enough to take some of us who show a little more paranormal ability under his protection. My great-grandparents came to Italy with him when he relocated from Ireland to avoid the hunts. He gave my husband and me this house on our wedding day. You are safe here."

Kaoru was a little unnerved with how easily that settled her dragon and ignored Misao's knowing expression. Forcefully trying to wrangle past her exhaustion and the pain from tonight, she was relived with Tsubame entered with hastily prepared sandwiches and hot, steaming tea. Food would settle her energy levels enough that her temper would settle.

"Now," Tae said once she and Misao had eaten. "Please start from the beginning."

Misao talked rapidly. She managed to convey the details of the agreement to head to the Northern Villa while the protocol breach was investigated in a truly impressive speed but she kept what Kenshin was doing that he couldn't escort them himself quiet. Tae folded her hands, brows tucking together as she considered the story.

"I can offer you some clothing and some herbs for your wounds… but I have no real healing magic. Best if we smuggle you back into Venice and to Himura. As soon as possible."

Kaoru grimaced. She had been hoping for a chance to sleep before they left. Glancing towards the window where the early morning light was filtering into the room, her stomach twisted into a knot of anticipation. Biting down on her lip, she struggled not to feel too much hope. It was too soon to expect them to have found Yahiko.

Misao sighed. "I'm going to be scolded, I can feel it."

Humor lightened the dark brown of Tae's eyes. "Unfortunately, we have just the time needed to attempt to dull the pain of your injuries before my husband returns. I wish I had time to let you sleep. But he'll take you to Himura's palazzo by way of the Canals. No one will look for dragons in the open so early in the morning and gondolas are the most common way of travel into Venice."

X

A gondola ride through the Canals was so far Kaoru's favorite way of journeying through Venice. The Carnevale had been exciting but there had been too many people. Her first rain filled flight had been exhausting and her second… but this – she was dry, drowsy from the herbal tea that had helped numb the pain of her burns and Katsu's low voice as he 'guided' them through the buildings was pleasant.

If it wasn't for the knot of anxiety building the closer they moved to Venice she might have been tempted to drowse in the clear sunshine of the early morning. It was peaceful. Under the small umbrella shading their eyes and the soft lapping of water against the sides of the gondola it was almost possible to forget why she was here – that they might not even be in danger. Misao was struggling to keep her eyes open, dark lashes fanning her cheeks for several moments before she popped them open to stare blankly around her.

Tae's husband lacked any magical blood but there was something compelling about him, even in the amusing striped outfit he wore as proudly as his long, dark hair. At the very least, he had a lovely singing voice and a mind for detail, which he proved with his collection of facts as they skimmed through the water. She had noticed the friendly way he called to other gondoliers. She was certain a code was being passed along, but she didn't know what it was.

"Is this your first trip through _La Serenissima_?"

Kaoru lifted her lashes to consider the human watching her with those dark, curious eyes. _La Serenissima_… the most serenely beautiful one… Katsu was a decidedly non-Italian name, so Kaoru had to accept the assumption that he, like so many, had chosen to hold two identities. And that she had been given his real name, not the name he had chosen to build his human identity on. Occasionally she would catch a flicker of what looked like star bursts and she decided that either Tae or someone else had managed to work a very subtle, very believable glamour. It would explain why no one was looking askance at the amount of hair he had or why those dark eyes of his were just slightly titled – like her own.

She wondered what he was hiding from.

"It is."

Katsu grinned, his features brightening for a moment as he continued the steady movements that moved the little gondola through the water. His eyes though, they flickered with something dangerous as he looked at the arm he knew was bandaged.

"Perhaps you would be interested in some facts about our city?"

Misao shook herself, waking up enough to look amused. "Is it not enough that you hear yourself sing all night, now you must force us to listen to your voice during the day?"

Katsu placed a hand over his heart and looked hurt. Misao laughed and waved her hand, eyes sliding closed again. "I suppose you may as well regal us with all your worldly knowledge."

Kaoru smiled, amused despite herself. "Enlighten me."

Katsu bowed at the waist, a very formal, courtly move that was more dragon than human. Kaoru tilted her head, curiosity managing to dull the edge of her pain even further. These humans of Kenshin's… they were interesting.

"Venice has near 150 canals which are connected by over 400 bridges." He said with a smile, motioning to one as they passed underneath.

"Why so many?"

"Venice is actually built on 117 islands," Misao said in her drowsy, amused voice. "It makes the alley system here quite… confusing. It is nearly impossible not to find yourself lost if you don't have some sort of magic guide."

Katsu clucked his tongue, smiling. "Dear lady, was it not I who should be telling these stories?"

Misao cracked one lid, "Peacock."

Katsu shrugged. "However, you _are_ correct. But with so many canals, the flooding can be quite severe. Usually between November and March," his eyes turned grave. "The storm the other night was particularly bad. I am glad that your party made it in before the worst of it hit."

Kaoru kept her expression neutral. There was no reason for them to suspect that she had made it to Venice during the heart of the storm or that she had pushed herself for that exact purpose. It was harder to track someone in the middle of nature's fury, after all.

"And here," murmured Katsu, "is our destination Palazzo Malipiero."

Kaoru felt a tight knot of anticipation coil in her stomach and her dragon tensed as well. Biting her lip, she was once again thankful for her exhaustion. It was keeping her magic from leaking out all over the place.

"There is a porta d'acqua for each floor," Misao said quietly. "The servants and tradesman who work from here require a separate entrance. If anyone is watching us, they will assume we are servants returning for this day's work after the Carnevale. We will go in through the garden and to the servant's hall from there."

Katsu was surprisingly quick and in a matter of moments, Kaoru found her feet planted firmly on the ground with Misao gingerly standing next to her, her face twisted into a tight grimace of pain. Before she could offer her assistance to the smaller dragon, Katsu leaned forward.

"There was a sighting of a _certain_ healer in these parts late last night."

Misao went completely still and then blew out a breath. "You're sure?"

Katsu smoothed back his hair. "I have it on the best authority."

Kaoru stared at them. "What are you talking about?"

Misao grasped her hand tightly. "It means that whatever your favor, last night a healer was called to the premise."

X

It was by the thinnest threads that Kenshin was holding onto his temper and his magic. Dawn had crept past several hours ago, bright daylight illuminating just how badly the situation could have gone. Kaoru's brother was still a hatchling – he was no more than a few years into his second decade, but for a dragon child that was so little time to grow. It wasn't until he was twenty that he would be considered a juvenile; resembling a human male in his late teens. Most children fledged somewhere near their one hundredth birthdays, but few were considered true adults until their final years of growth, which took several centuries. That someone would use someone so small and barely into their development of magic the way that this Gohei Hiruma had used this one…

His conversation the previous night had been short and to the point. Shinomori had kept an eye on the situation but had not interfered with the methods he had chosen to encourage the Barone to talk. The vivid red against Kaoru's pale face had driven him almost as hard as that hurt, lost expression when she spoke of how he had declared her brother dead. She was stubborn, his Kaoru, but he hadn't been certain that losing her brother wouldn't have irreparable hurt something inside her. That a dragon had thought to use that wonderfully protective, determined spirit against her in a chance to break her…

Yahiko was still pale. Kenshin hadn't expected that to change – it was a mixture of cold, starvation and a few broken ribs. The ribs were easily healed but the rest of it would take time. Especially since it felt like someone had drained the boy of his magic repeatedly, without allowing him the time necessary to regenerate. Another week with similar treatment and not even Megumi would have been able to stabilize him.

Megumi sat down with a long sigh and lifted her lashes to show tired eyes. "Where did you find him?"

Kenshin forced the edges of his temper to settle back under his skin, "San Michele."

Megumi frowned and then looked horrified. Even the usually acerbic healer understood just how difficult such a place was for a dragon this young. Deliberately, he tucked his hands behind his back before tightly fisting them in a bid for control. Shinomori still had custody of this Gohei, punishment would be fitting – it was a pity that he could not take the time to handle it personally. Not yet.

"He isn't even two decades old!"

Kenshin forced himself to remain perfectly still. San Michele, otherwise named _The Island of the Dead_ was the cemetery for the humans who lived in Venice. Once it had been a place for fisherman and local travelers to land – there was even the remains of the First Renaissance Church in Venice and monastery on the island. But after it was reallocated into a cemetery very few people went there. The smell of decaying human bodies was enough to keep his kind far away… but even worse, were the parts of the monastery that had, for a short period of time, been used as a prison. There was a magic there, twisted by the deaths of the occupants who had once been kept. That was where they had found Yahiko. Unfortunately, with his accelerated instincts, his body had been working hard to draw magic from any surroundings it could to survive – the magic on San Michele was tainted.

If Kenshin had his way, Kaoru would have the details of what had happened but there was no need for her to be told just how close she had come to losing Yahiko. The hatchling was resting peacefully and would sleep until his magic stabilized. Then it would be a matter of keeping a steady influx of meat into his system until he was back to full health. He didn't doubt there would be nightmares and lingering side effects from the traces of taint he could feel now, but Megumi would burn that off within the week.

Un-fisting one hand, he rubbed his face. The only possible bright spot for this mess was that until Yahiko was back to one hundred percent, his magic would be far too interested in healing the damage to start attempting to hoard. It was even possible that this would greatly reduce its drive for the next few years; allowing him to develop naturally, instead of the forced shift of personality that had occurred as a coping mechanism for his father's death.

"You will be willing to testify to the Council at the state of his condition if it becomes necessary?"

Megumi frowned. "Yes. But why the Council? Surely this can be handled by Shinomori's men?"

"The… dragon behind this claims that he has rights to the boy," Kenshin said finally. His tone was carefully bland, hiding the wealth of temper that flared even hotter at the thought of Gohei anywhere near Kaoru. "He is hoping to discredit the sister."

"Is this related to the protocol breach last night?" Megumi asked curiously. At Kenshin's nod shook her head. "It wouldn't matter if he had a claim or not – he clearly broke protocol when he approached her and used magic with the intent to harm last night. That she had come to you for protection surely would negate any hold he had on the situation much less _this_."

Her hand cut sharply toward the sleeping boy and Kenshin sighed. "That would usually be the case and it still may, but…

He paused, frowning as something brushed up against the edge of his awareness. Eyes narrowing, he let the tightly controlled restraints on his magic lose and the world blurred and sharpened as he came into contact with the familiar feel of Kaoru. Surprise rushed through him for a moment before he realized she was injured and drained to near collapse.

"Megumi," his words were carefully deliberate, the snapping of the leash that held his temper making coherent speech nearly impossible. "It appears that you will be needed downstairs."

X

For the second time in less than a full week Kaoru found herself refusing the offer of a change of clothes and a bath – instead she and Misao sat in front of the fireplace in the parlor off the great hall that she had been directed to on her first night here. But unlike then, it was the daunting task of finding the strength for the effort of changing clothes that had her declining. Misao was near swaying on her feet and both welcomed the chance to sit down.

Just as Kaoru was starting to wonder if she should request someone to let Kenshin know that they were _here,_ she felt the brush of his magic. It hesitated for several seconds before she _felt_ the flare of rage fueled power. Startled, she glanced over at Misao who was looking towards the hall with a faint frown.

"Well, I'd say he knows we're here." Underneath the exhaustion there was a hint of mischief. Kaoru frowned at her and Misao shrugged before wincing. "I hope he has something stronger than herbal tea."

It wasn't Kenshin who walked through the open doors a few moments later. Instead, a female dragon who Misao clearly knew strode in. Kaoru forced herself to take her cue from Misao's obvious relief and held still as sharp brown eyes raked over them.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you." Misao said. Relief was written all over her small face.

"What exactly have you done?" the unknown dragon asked, her brows tucked together. She moved her hand in a complicated motion and for a moment Kaoru felt healers magic run over her injuries. The touch was deft, a light skimming of power that managed not to be abrasive on the burns.

"It wasn't us." Misao said defensively.

"Then _who_ was it?"

Kaoru's head snapped around at the tone in Kenshin's voice. She hadn't felt him walk into the room and that alarmed her almost as much as the white-hot rage she could see in his eyes. His gazed locked onto her immediately and she wasn't surprised when the unease she had felt since the healer had entered the room immediately settled. What _was_ surprising was that as soon as she relaxed, so did he. He was still so angry the room had to be uncomfortably warm for Misao and the healer, but he no longer looked as if he was going to incinerate everyone in a five foot radius if someone said the wrong word.

Holding that gaze, Kaoru shook her head. "We didn't see anyone – it was a spell trap." She hesitated for a moment, considering her next words but his eyes had narrowed at the edges in warning. Any other time, she would have returned that gaze but she was starting to feel the exhaustion again now that he was here. "It felt like hunt magic."

"I'm not interested in the details," the healer said snappishly. "You're both suffering from impact wounds along with magical burns and strained muscles. I will heal the burns but the best medicine for those muscles strains will be a hot bath and _rest_."

Kaoru curled her fingers into a fist. "Kenshin?"

She ignored the way the healers gaze snapped to her in surprise. Her stomach was starting to knot up again. Those pale eyes closed for a moment as he visibly worked to get himself back under some semblance of control. When he finally looked at her, his gaze had darkened to bronze.

"Yahiko is safe. He is sleeping and will continue to sleep until tomorrow as he heals. I will take you to see him as soon as your wounds are healed."

Kaoru couldn't speak, her throat closed with emotion. He didn't seem to need a reply because his attention shifted to Misao and the healer, giving her time to collect herself. Yahiko. He had found Yahiko and they were both _safe_.

"If I'm going to play healer for both of you, you might as well call me Megumi." The healer said finally, something almost stunned behind her eyes for a moment before she shook herself. "Misao will not be traveling again just yet, even by gondola. I haven't examined your lady close enough yet to tell you more than her burns should be healed easily enough. It is the exhaustion and muscle strain that will take time. If it was a spell-trap, it was meant to give surface wounds only."

Except for the part where they had been mid-air. If Kaoru hadn't managed to break the spell before it had gained momentum or twisted their own magic against them, they would have been killed or crippled on impact. But that was not the conversation to have _now_.

"Kaoru," Kaoru corrected the healer quietly. "My name is Kaoru."

To her surprise, Misao grimaced and shook her head in disagreement with the healer as her wounds were examined. "We were too high for just surface wounds, Megumi. If Kaoru hadn't acted as quickly as she had we would have both crashed into the canal – the impact would have broken our wings."

"We were lucky," Kaoru corrected, wondering if she sounded as tired as she felt. "If I had been in the lead, it wouldn't have mattered what we did." The only reason she had been able to break Misao's fall was because she was just big enough. She felt another brush of Kenshin's magic and allowed it.

"This conversation is not getting either of you into bed." Megumi interrupted. "I understand that this needs to be discussed but I will not have you both collapsing here instead of somewhere comfortable."

Kaoru raised her chin. "I am not resting until I have seen my brother."

The healer's eyes narrowed at the direct challenge. But the subtle shift of Kenshin's magic as he walked closer kept her from commenting. Kaoru tilted her chin and watched him.

"Megumi?"

Megumi muttered something under her breath and blew her bangs out of her eyes before moving to run her hands just hovering off of Kaoru's back and shoulder where the worst of the injuries were. Kaoru closed her eyes at the instant relief of the throbbing pain that she had just managed to push to the back of her mind. Kaoru paid attention to the way Megumi _just_ tugged at her magic to help stimulate the healing. Once she hit a flat surface, Kaoru was going to pay for that extra magic use and be out for several hours, at _least_. But the burns were healed even if she felt stiff.

"There. That is all I can do for now. Misao has the more extensive injuries. I will do another session in a few hours while Kaoru is sleeping – but she should be able to bathe now without too much pain."

Kenshin offered his hand and Kaoru gratefully took it, choosing not to comment when his fingers curled around hers instead of letting her go. Misao looked delighted. Deciding that the best part of valor for the moment was to ignore her, she followed Kenshin from the room just as the familiar, grim faced Shinomori walked by. Misao's delighted voice edged into askance as they moved further away from the parlor.

"You are certain you are alright?" Kenshin asked quietly. His magic had settled back into his skin with the contact between them and Kaoru nodded.

"I'll be alright. Please, Yahiko?"

Instead of replying, he opened a door in the wing of rooms she had been staying. Kaoru tugged her hand free and moved as fast as she could without tripping on her elaborate skirts. Yahiko was on his back, hair a too-long tangled mess around his pale face. His magic was so very faint as it brushed against hers as she curled her fingers around his limp hand. But he was breathing and she could feel the way he was healing. Her throat clogged and for a moment her eyes burned with more than just exhaustion. The sudden warmth at her side was comforting but Himura made no move to actually touch her. She would have lost the tenuous hold she had on her emotions if he had and she was grateful he was offering his support without pushing her.

"He's so pale." Her words came out ragged and she watched Himura's hand fist out of the corner of her eye.

"He was at San Michele."

Her word tilted at the edges and then her dragon flared with what little strength she had left, rage burning through her so hot and bright that she was almost blind with it. Hissing between her teeth, she released Yahiko's hand, afraid of her accidentally burning him. But then Kenshin had his arms around her and was washing his magic through her own as she trembled in fury.

"That bastard."

She felt his amusement at her language and just as quickly her rage burned out. She just didn't have the energy to sustain it. Leaning heavily against Kenshin, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He is okay?"

"Megumi has assured me that he will make a full recovery, it will just take time. He should wake sometime tomorrow once his magic stops working so furiously to help heal him. I promise, Kaoru – he will be fine."

Kaoru nodded. Taking a deep breath – and trying very hard not to think about how much she just wanted to stay where she was – she took a step back and tried to center herself. That last fit of temper had just about done her in. She blinked when Kenshin touched her lightly beneath one eye.

"You should rest."

"I know." She reached up and rubbed her aching forehead. "I will."

"For the second time you are exhausted – this time recovering with injuries, _Kaoru_." Kenshin said with a quiet intensity that forced her to pay attention. "If you wish for your own room and do not wish to wake in my bed, you will tell me now."

Kaoru tilted her head and considered the dragon in front of her. She wondered what it had cost him to ask – _especially_ after he had kissed her. After she had _let_ him. She'd given him Yahiko and he'd fulfilled his promise. She knew how careful he had been these last few days while he courted her instincts and wooed the woman. But she was too tired to work through the complicated dance of protocol and her instincts – she knew he was aware of how deep her exhaustion went.

"Kenshin?"

He stepped forward, eliminating the space between them. "I want you in my bed, _safe_. I want to know exactly where you are – to know what you look like against my bedding. I want _you_, Kaoru, but it's your decision. I want to hold you, to feel you against me while we sleep. But if that's not what you want, you need to tell me now."

Because, she realized, last night and this morning had pushed him to his breaking point. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel the faint rumbling of a beast. She swallowed. He was telling her he was fighting his instincts to take her to his rooms and to hide her. Hoard her. Right then, she was exhausted enough to let him, at least temporarily. Then there was the lingering need to just stay with his arms wrapped around her. She'd liked his kiss. But sharing his bed was both an invitation and a declaration. But she wouldn't do this unless he understood.

"Sharing your bed will not mean that I have made my decision regarding your suite." She reminded him. Protocol did not require at any particular point during the courting that she choose – her dragon would decide when it would, but the woman was willing to admit that she was softening.

His nose brushed hers and the affection behind the gesture stole her breath. "At least you are admitting that you are making decisions where we are concerned. Let me hold you tonight and the next. After that, you will decide what you will."

Kaoru bit her lip. To agree to this in some part was to admit a weakness that he could exploit – but he had found her Yahiko. For that, for the careful, exquisitely patient way he had courted her, she was willing. Slowly, she nodded her acceptance of his offer. The dark bronze of his gaze twisted into the color of melted gold. She considered stepping away – a prompt that she needed to rest soon – when he reached up and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Protocol demands that I warn you, Kaoru – it is your choice to stay, but that doesn't mean I won't try to convince you." The heat in his voice, the way his eyes dipped to follow the movements of his thumb along her mouth left her heart lurching in her chest even as her throat ran dry. The edge of his mouth kicked up and then he sighed, closing his eyes for a long moment before almost visibly shaking himself.

"You need a hot bath before bed or moving tomorrow will be painful. Let's settle you in before you fall asleep on your feet."

Kaoru swallowed and forced herself to acknowledge his words and not the way her stomach was fluttering at his words and his tone. "Thank you."

The heavy lidded glance from beneath his lashes did nothing to help her. "It is my pleasure."

X

Kenshin closed the heavy wood door behind him and leaned back. For a moment, he breathed in the peace of his room – the beautiful carved wood pieces, the priceless art on the walls and the opulent arrangement of silks and brightly colored rugs that extended the collection from his villas in the Alps and near the Brenta River to the heart of Venice. But right then, none of it matter nearly so much as the softly breathing woman so deeply asleep in his bed.

Kaoru was completely exhausted. Megumi had come in hours ago to check on her and declared that she would sleep past Yahiko's waking. The last few weeks had been draining enough but the last day and a half had been what had run her resources dry. First that magical attack from that brute Gohei and then another attack, this one fueled by hunt magic designed to drain a dragon before the hunters finished the kill. Shinomori's men had confirmed it had been hunt magic but they had been unable to tell the purpose of the trap. His hands fisted. Even thinking about that brand of magic _here_ lit his temper. When she woke, he would have to ask her how she knew what she was facing and how to survive it. Regardless of how determined she was to handle her problems on her own she was still so young. Neither she nor Misao were strong enough or old enough to easily escape those who hunted their kind.

Unless they _too_ were new and still learning how to set their traps, but this was not England or Ireland – he would not sit back and watch as a pocket of humans worked their magic to destroy his kind. Already he had feelers out, looking for the source. Because to know how to kill a dragon you first must know _of _them; the church was both a threat to their existence and protection. Because the church declared that magic did not exist, so did the people _believe_; Italy that had once been an open stronghold for the predators and magic was gone. Italy now had very little tolerance for the foolishness of those who would hunt creatures that _did not exist_. Their disbelief was a thin layer of protection they would kill to keep.

What connection did all of this have with Kaoru?

Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he quietly shed his clothing and changed into something comfortable and more appropriate for sleeping. Under the wealth of his bed sheets, all he could see was the rope of Kaoru's braid. The smile he couldn't help, any more than the need to curl around her, pressing his cheek against the curve of her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. She hardly moved from her position on her stomach as he settled himself around her and he sighed, instincts and dragon finally settling with the feel of her in his bed. _Safe_. Kaoru didn't know it yet, but if he had his way, she was never going to sleep away from him again. Satisfied that he had done all could until morning, he slept.

**[End Chapter Four]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Comment<em>  
><strong>

_Notes: Just so you can see exactly what I played with/took liberties._

**Spinalunga**_: _meaning "Long Thorn", this was the original name of the island Giudecca. Giudecca was historically an area of large palaces with gardens, the island became an industrial area in the early twentieth century with shipyards and factories in addition to a film studio. Much of the industry went into decline after World War II, but it is now once more regarded as an exclusive residential area. It is known for its long dock and its churches, including Il Redentore.

**Porta d'acqua**: water door.

**San Michele**: is an island in the Venetian Lagoon, northern Italy. Originally a prison island, Napoleon's occupying forces decreed that Venetians could not bury their deceased on any of the main Venetians islands, but only on San Michele. It is associated with the sestiere of Cannaregio, from which it lies a short distance north east.

_Note_: Technically, in the setting I am playing with in Venice, Napoleon wouldn't have occurred yet so San Michele would not have been mandated placed to bury the dead. Just go ahead and ignore this lapse in historical accuracy, yes?

And a thank you goes to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out I'd switched horde and hoard though most of the story. That should be fixed now.


	5. Chapter 5

I have had a few people ask me for a better description of what, exactly, is a hoard.

_Noun_: A store of money or valued objects, typically one that is secret or carefully guarded

_Verb_: Amass (money or valued objects) and hide or store away.

_Synonyms_: _noun_. Store - stock - supply - reserve - treasure - fund; _verb_. amass - accumulate - garner – lay up - store - pile up

A dragon hoard is a collection (depending on the dragon) that they add too all their lives. Usually a male behavior, most female dragons do not hoard in the traditional sense. Hoards are usually extremely valuable and humans consider them to be a source of great wealth. Not all dragons are wealthy and not all hoards are particularly valuable, but they are always an extremely personal collection of something. (As it was pointed out on LJ, Yahiko was probably hoarding a bug collection or something similar since he is so young.) Kaoru's father preferred to collect old tomes and ancient scrolls, which are expensive and rare, so he had less accumulated _wealth_ in the traditional sense. Kenshin's hoard seems to be more diverse, but we haven't seen a lot of it yet.

Hope that helps!

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Kenshin rubbed a hand over his face for a moment before staring down at the white-lipped maid in front of him. Any other morning, he'd be working to hold his beast in check. But for the first time in years, his beast had been calm, almost lazy, when he woke. Even the early hour, not quite dawn, and his orders not to be disturbed being ignored hadn't done more than prick his volatile temper. Taking a deep breath, he reached out carefully with his magic and felt along the wards.<p>

There was no breach.

"You are certain?"

"We looked everywhere." She whispered. Her eyes were very wide in a pale face. "I don't _know_…"

"I'll take care of it," Kenshin said quietly, interrupting the possibility of another rush of frightened, panicked words. He tilted his head, glancing back at the shadows in the room where Kaoru was still buried under rumpled bedding. A second to linger and then he stepped out into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. "There will be _no_ disturbances in this hallway."

Kenshin shoved his hands in his pockets, took another breath to brace himself for the day and walked quietly down the hall. The maid was in a panic behind him, but Kenshin thought he had an idea of what had happened. He just wasn't certain what it meant that the hatchling had managed to pull the trick off with such little magic.

The room was how it had been left the night before – except the bed was empty. Quietly, he padded to the bed before kneeling down and pealing back the bed sheet to stare at the small space between the mattress and the floor. There were heavy shadows and only the slightest of movements before he finally managed to look through the simple, but effective magical defense.

Kenshin studied the small, pale face half-hidden in the shadows. The small body and _limited_ magic told Kenshin's instincts that he was still a young hatchling, but Yahiko's flavor of magic was still older than could be accounted for. Part of that would ease away, but some of it would not – they would have to handle him carefully. Megumi would be less than pleased to find her patient hiding under the bed but while _hatchling_ instinct was to hide rather than fight…

_Yahiko's_ instincts had been forced to compensate for a lack of a strong male presence – even if the first instinct had been to hide, it was clear why Kaoru had gratefully accepted the assistance from her family's old friend in aiding in his care. Yahiko had either been extremely close to his father or felt that his sister had been threatened. Those were the most likely explanations for his instincts forcing him into such alertness at such a young age… even if that alertness had manifested itself through an exaggerated hoarding instinct. Kenshin tapped a finger on his knee, considering that, even as he kept an eye on the small hiding child. He already knew how desperately loyal Kaoru was. It was not hard to imagine that Yahiko was built along the same moral lines even if they shared little other than that stubborn, stubborn chin. He would have to be careful, but it was clear that something had triggered this small boy's transformation.

"Hello Yahiko."

Dark brown eyes widened in surprise and fear, but Kaoru's chin lifted a fraction. Terrified, but determined. There had been little chance after finding Yahiko on San Michele that his dragon would have considered Yahiko a threat for Kaoru's affections, but seeing the same expression mirrored on this small face that Kaoru had worn at their first introduction destroyed any linger doubts. The sharp surge of protective instincts told him how his dragon felt about the situation.

And confirmed just how deeply taken by he was by Kaoru.

"My name is Kenshin Himura," he gave his full name deliberately. He hoped that the importance of such an act would give the hatchling some comfort. "Your sister asked me to find you."

Brown eyes were guarded as Yahiko scooted himself back just enough that he wasn't in immediate reach. When Yahiko didn't say anything, just continued to breath in shallow, panicked breaths Kenshin deliberately moved into a sitting position instead of a crouch. The change wouldn't make it any more difficult to catch him if necessary, but it would give Yahiko space.

"Your father, Koshijiro and I, we were acquaintances." Careful to leave his hands were Yahiko could see them, he deliberately pushed his magic into his next few words. "I owed him a debt-favor that you sister claimed in order to find you.

For a moment, Yahiko looked like he would argue and then he swallowed. He didn't move but some of the terror faded from his eyes. Considered the white knuckled grip Yahiko had on his sleeping trousers, Kenshin lifted one hand slowly, offering his palm. Yahiko stared at it for a long time, breathing erratic before he swallowed again.

"Is she here?" Yahiko's voice was thin and very hoarse.

"Yes," Kenshin told him. "She is sleeping. She should wake within in the next few hours. But if you need her, I will wake her now."

That small face scrunched up and Kenshin watched him struggle. In part, Yahiko recognized that he was somewhere safe but after the abuse of the last few weeks, he had a hard time trusting instincts that were telling him it was okay. Kenshin curled his fingers into a fist behind his knee to hide his fury that someone would hurt a child in such a way.

"Yahiko, what do you know of dragon favors?"

Yahiko swallowed. "My sister says they are important – you have to keep them. Protocol won't let you _not_ keep them."

Kenshin nodded. "Your father let me see his hoard, Yahiko. That sort of favor is very, very big. Your sister just wanted me to find you but that doesn't begin to repay it. You are safe here, with me. I will never let Gohei touch you again."

Yahiko flinched. He licked his lips. "You have his name?'

There was a commotion in the hall. Kenshin heard the sound of the breakfast cart and offered his hand again. "Come. Let's get you back into bed and some breakfast in you. Then I will answer your questions until Kaoru wakes, alright?"

The little hatchling hesitated again before slowly reaching out to grasp his hand and crawling out from under the bed. A moment later and he was tucked back into bed, just in time for the maid to show up with breakfast. It didn't take long to set up a carefully carved wooden tray for Yahiko to eat from. The breakfast was small in comparison to what Yahiko would be eating by dinner, but while he needed fuel to burn, his stomach needed a few more hours to recover. A bowl of porridge drizzled in honey and three scrambled eggs were more than enough to start him on.

Kenshin kept a careful eye on him and was amused at the careful, precise movements as Yahiko ate. There was a caution there that was unusual for one so young, especially when Kenshin knew how little he had been forced to live off of. He wondered if that was a mark of Koshijiro or Kaoru.

Finally Yahiko set his fork down and finished his glass of goat's milk. "Thank you."

Kenshin nodded. "You're welcome."

Yahiko lowered his eyes, fingers clenched together and Kenshin forced himself to wait the small child out. He knew enough of Kaoru to realize how closely the sibling's body language matched and there was an unease about Yahiko that had his own instincts sharpening.

"She's alright?"

"Yes," Kenshin said.

The small boy swallowed. "He told me…" his sentence cut off and he refused to look up as Kenshin studied him.

"Yahiko, I have told you the debt that I owe your family. Neither of you will come to harm here, I will not allow it." The boy ducked so that he was hiding behind his bangs. "Gohei is being held in questioning by our people – he will not slip away."

"He wanted to _hurt_ _her_."

Kenshin managed to lock his beast down, but took effort. It was one thing to know that Gohei had deliberately gone after Kaoru, but to have it confirmed by the small hatchling made it… more somehow. Not for the first time did he regret leaving his immediate punishment in Shinomori's hands.

"Did he tell you why?"

Yahiko curled his small hands together until the knuckles went white. Brown eyes finally looked up at him and Kenshin felt his magic spike at the pain there. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Yahiko, I don't…"

He shook his head and hunched in on himself. "He's my _uncle_."

X

Kaoru woke to a sense of unease. Opening tired eyes, she stared uncomprehending at the elaborate tapestry on the wall. The room was warm without the crackle of the fire and the softness of the bed was nearly tempting enough to let her fall back asleep. A faint, bemused smile tugged at her mouth as she considered just how comfortable she really was. Even her dragon was relaxed – something to consider in greater detail later.

Pushing herself up, she gave the room a quick once over. What she wanted to do was explore the pieces Kenshin had so carefully used to decorate the room – to see what was important to the dragon as well as the man. But that sense of unease was growing stronger and Yahiko was _here_. Aching muscles were unhappy as she moved off of the bed and she winced as she shifted a particular sore back muscle. The worst of the damage had certainly healed, but the small aches and pains were hers to deal with until her magic recovered enough to accelerate her healing.

Glancing around, she finally located what looked to be a Lady's robe – the soft wool cloth would be a little warm, but it would be modest enough that she dared wander the family wing without finding a day dress. As it was, she had slept in a large, soft shirt instead of trying to crawl into a more fashionable – and modest – sleeping gown. Her skin still felt over sensitive from the hunt-magic and the extra weight of the robe left her feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She needed to find Yahiko.

The hallway was surprisingly clear. She didn't have the energy to shield her presence, so she was hardly surprised to find Kenshin opening the door just as she appeared. His eyes were more gold than violet, and even muffled against her senses with her magic so drained, she could read a particular sort of tension to his shoulders.

But then she caught sight of a pale faced, red-eyed Yahiko and her concern for Kenshin was pushed aside. "Yahiko."

His face snapped around and his eyes widened and he moved to struggle out of the tangle of covers he was in. Instead of helping, Kaoru crawled up next to him on the bed and opened her arms and he dove in, small arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She was careful to keep from flinching at the strength of his hold on her sore back. She ignored the way Kenshin's eyes watched her as she carefully held her baby brother. He was trembling and so was she. Closing her eyes for a moment, she checked her levels of magic, internally winced and then let just enough out that her dragon and her brother could feel each other unhampered. She felt the way Yahiko's magic leapt in response and pushed against her own. Kenshin's magic seemed to fill the room and for a moment she was left with the impression of scales and a thinly leashed temper. She tangled her fingers in Yahiko's hair and to her surprise, he seemed to relax.

But even as Yahiko _physically_ seemed to relax, his magic was a wild tangle of hurt and desperation. Frowning, she tried to pull back to get a good look at him but Yahiko curled himself into her side and wouldn't look up. Glancing at Kenshin, she found him watching her, something she couldn't name behind his eyes.

"Yahiko, what is wrong?

"You're hurt and it's all my fault!"

Kaoru frowned for a moment and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to understand his reasoning and where this was coming from. Of all the things that could have been bothering her baby brother – his kidnapping, his need to hoard, their father's death – this was not the one she had expected from him. She knew his magic would sense the echo of the injury and her current weakness, but she wasn't certain why he felt this was _his_ fault.

"I don't understand. Why do you believe this is your fault?"

"He found you because of _me_!"

She curved her fingers under his chin and gently forced him to meet her gaze. She let her dragon flicker in her eyes and he swallowed. The pain in his gaze told her he was reacting to more than just her lack of magic – Gohei must have gloated then. She had to work to keep her anger from her magic and voice. Her voice was soft but stern when she spoke. "Gohei did not injure me."

Not the injuries that her brother could feel lingering in her magic.

He flinched and tried to duck again but she didn't let him. "I am recovering from hunt magic. By the time I was injured, Gohei had been taken into custody by Shinomori and his men; he could not have been responsible. In order for someone to have planted that hunt-net for me _personally_, they would have had to known that Gohei would fail to remove me from the Carnevale and that I would be traveling North on that exact route. That would have been difficult. It is much more likely that we flew into a net that was indeed for _a_ dragon, not for _me_."

His bottom lip trembled. "But it's still my fault."

"How is it that a hatchling can take responsibility for the actions of a dragon much older," Kaoru chided. "You are not responsible for him, Yahiko."

Brown eyes were wide with hurt. "He's my uncle."

Kaoru blinked at those words, unable to hide her surprise. "Shinju had a brother?"

Yahiko buried himself against her and just shook his head. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin who was watching them with bright eyes. Swallowing, she rubbed Yahiko's back.

"Yahiko's mother died several years ago." She kept her voice calm because she could feel how distressed Yahiko was. "She was young – her death was unexpected. I was unaware that she had a brother."

Kenshin looked thoughtful, fingers laced together. There was something about the way his eyes were angled that told her how close his temper was to the surface and she swallowed. His eyes lowered to Yahiko. "Are you aware of the arrangement between your father and Yahiko's mother?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yahiko's birth settled an old debt between our families – I was not given the particulars. We had just returned to Europe after spending some time in Japan. After Yahiko's birth we came here, to Italy."

Kaoru bit her bottom lip, considering. If Gohei was Shinju's brother, it would explain her sense of familiarity with him. But that didn't explain how she recognized the injury to his right hand. Glancing over at Kenshin, she went still at the way his eyes had narrowed. She wondered what he was reading into her willingness to give him information, was wondering herself at how she hadn't even hesitated. Part of it she could blame on the relief of having her brother back but there was a larger part of her that was a bit disturbed to realize just how much she had decided to trust him.

Shaking off her concerns, instead she rubbed Yahiko's back. "Do you think you will be able to rest?"

Yahiko curled his fingers into her robe and she tightened her hold on him. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep, but you _must_ rest. We will discuss this more once you wake."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

X

It took some time for Yahiko to drift off and even then Kaoru was half-certain that Kenshin had helped coax him along. She wasn't feeling particular active herself. She had been tempted just to curl up and nap next to him, but she was hungry and she wanted to talk. Kenshin had studied her for a long moment after the door had shut before guiding her to a sitting room with a fire already blazing.

"Is he really going to be alright?" She curled her fingers together. "His magic is terribly erratic and it felt like for a moment he was trying to draw off me." She narrowed her eyes. "You interfered."

Kenshin pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the mantel, watching her. "Yes. The healing left you with very few resources. Yahiko's magic is attempting to stabilize while healing him; he is pulling from any source he can find."

Kaoru felt herself pale. "Kenshin… when he was on San Michele…"

His face tightened but he didn't deny it and Kaoru closed her eyes. The absolute horror of that left her torn between screaming and breaking something. Claws biting into her palms, she held onto her control by a thread.

Kenshin's voice held a hint of the beasts rumble when he broke the silence. "Megumi has assured me that Yahiko will be fine – she has already started to cleanse any taint he may have picked up. He will suffer no lasting harm from his time on the island."

The urge to find Gohei and break him into small, unrecognizable pieces was still there but she wasn't going to lose control of her dragon. Not that she was in danger of changing, she didn't have the resources. Blowing out a breath, she finally opened her eyes. "I should have hurt Gohei when I had the chance."

The faintest flicker of amusement flared behind his eyes and was gone. "Shinomori is known for his… handling of such situations. Gohei will not enjoy being questioned."

Kaoru tilted her head, considering his expression. "What is it?"

"Gohei has asked to take the matter of your brother before the Council and there is a chance someone on the Council will wish to proceed with a hearing." His lips curled at the edges and he looked… predatory. "Megumi has agreed to testify to the condition of Yahiko when we brought him back, _if_ it becomes necessary. With the evidence we are collecting, it would not go well for him."

Kaoru considered that and wrapped her arms around herself. To go before the council? Why on earth and the skies would he consider something like that? She wished she knew why she felt such a sense of unease. She frowned, remembering her conversation with Misao the night before. She had hinted that Kenshin held more power than she was aware of. Was that why he seemed to be less than concerned at Gohei's apparent blustering? What did he know that she did not?

Kenshin broke into her musings. "There is more that you did not want to say in front of the Yahiko."

Kaoru hesitated and then sighed, walking to stand in front of the fire. She wished she was surprised that he had picked up on her unease. "I am concerned. We have always blamed the hunts for Shinju's death – she had returned to Europe to speak with her mother's family regarding a matter I was not privy too. It was some time before we received word of her death. Her match with my father was a…" Kaoru tried to find the words and sighed. "They were amicable towards each other and she loved her son."

She glanced over when Kenshin moved next to her, fingers tugging on the end of her braid. "What is it?"

"I find her relationship to Gohei, in regards of her death, as well as the timing of my father's passing to be disturbing." She met his gaze and wondered what he was thinking. "Shinju was one of a very few who knew that I was not my father's son."

Kenshin reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You were correct when you told Yahiko that in order for the attack to have been directed to you personally, they would have had to know that you had left." His eyes held hers thoughtfully. "Still, I find it difficult to believe that running into hunt magic was a coincidence so soon after the ordeal with Gohei."

Kaoru bit her lip. "I know. But I can't imagine that the trap was set for any one in particular. The trap was clever but it wasn't particularly… strong. It felt more like a _test_ than an actual attempt."

The edges of his eyes narrowed. "I was meaning to ask, how are you aware of hunt magic? You were very certain of the type of trap – Shinomori's men confirmed the residue this morning."

Kaoru swallowed and glanced at the fire. "It was not the first time I had encountered it."

His fingers stilled in the ends of her hair and she refused to look at him. There were some things she wasn't ready to speak about and her mother's death was one of those. Thankfully, he didn't push.

"So if it was not Gohei who set the trap, then who?"

Kaoru had the impression that he was speaking out loud instead of asking and she tilted her head to watch him. "Last night, Misao said that it was unlikely that it was the Council of Ten. She thought it might be one of the human aristocrats or the Scarpa Family…" she let her voice hang.

Kenshin tilted his head, considering. "Misao has an uncanny knack for such information – if she is suspicious then it is likely that Shinomori is already investigating."

Kaoru nodded. So that meant Misao a larger part in this than she had been led to believe. No, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't that she was being led anywhere as much as it was everyone she had met had been very careful not to lead her into any particular direction. They were all letting her gather information as she chose and make her own decisions. Why?

Something to consider later. "What line of magic does Gohei follow?"

Kenshin shifted his attention back to her, eyes glittering, "Fire."

Kaoru frowned, thinking back to the magic that had attacked her.

"Kaoru?"

"It's just… the spell that Gohei used, before the alarms sounded because he struck me. It… it felt like it was venom based." She glanced up at him. His eyes had gone colorless again and the air heated. "Kenshin?"

His lashes lowered and something too fast to catch flickered along the back of his gaze. The hand playing with her hair dragged up her back and curved along the base of her neck as he watched her from a heavy-lidded expression. Kaoru swallowed at the careful way his fingertips grazed along sensitive skin. He'd kissed her but he hadn't really touched her… the soft, absent caresses were distracting.

"What are you thinking?" The words came out softer than she had intended, but she was having some difficulty working moisture into her mouth.

"That there seems to be entirely too many people interested in you." He said finally, voice rasping faintly. There was an edge to his jaw that made her stomach flutter. "I find I am disinclined to share."

The argument – she hadn't _agreed_ that she was _his_ _yet_ – sprung up, but it faded as the grip on her neck tightened a fraction. Picking a fight right now, half-in his embrace, his eyes and magic swallowing her whole was beyond her. The heat of his gaze was making it impossible to pull away and she licked her suddenly dry lips. His eyes lowered to follow the motion and his magic flared against her skin.

There was nothing coaxing at the way he kissed her this time: it was all heat and demand. There was nowhere to go, his arm was a band around her waist as he curled his other hand around her jaw and held her as he devastated her from the toes up. Magic sparked along the back of her eyes and she kept them closed when he finally pulled away, forehead resting against hers. Her dragon was brushing against his magic and she shivered, finally looking at him.

The hunger in that expression made her pulse pound and she swallowed hard. She knew without a doubt that it wouldn't take much to find herself back in his bed – for an entirely different purpose than _resting_. It was a tempting thought, even as exhausted as she felt. But running on sheer stubbornness and half-magic was not the way she intended to make her decision. Lifting her chin a hair, she edged back.

"I'm hungry."

Those glittering eyes watched her for a moment before his lashes lowered; hiding his gaze and when they parted, his iris had darkened again. His knuckles grazed the side of her neck before he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Yahiko is not the only one who needs rest. You woke several hours before Megumi had anticipated. Breakfast and then back into bed for you as well, Kaoru."

She didn't feel like arguing – her energy was starting to flag. His lips pressed together for a moment at her lack of argument but instead of commenting, he tucked her into a chair and went to fetch a maid. Kaoru watch him disappear and considered. She knew she would be making her decision soon – this morning Kenshin had let her handle Yahiko and hadn't interfered beyond redirecting Yahiko's need for magical support. There had been no tension between the two males and that had relieved her greatly. Male dragons were extremely particular about who they allowed into their territory and even still a baby, Yahiko _was_ male. Yet, she hadn't had the impression that his acceptance was based solely on the debt he owed her family. There had been genuine concern in Kenshin's body language when she had worked to sooth Yahiko.

Her fingers drifted to her lips.

They would have to talk about this. Soon. _Very_ soon.

X

Kenshin tapped his hand against the edge of his desk, thinking. Shinomori's note confirmed what Kaoru had thought – there were the remnants of a venom based spell on Gohei's clothing. He set his teeth and ignored the way his dragon flared hot in his chest; the strength of the spell that hit Kaoru must have been strong indeed to leave behind such a lingering impression. That Kaoru had fought it off as she had, spoke to a great deal more strength than he had anticipated. And to then make the change and to survive an attack by hunt-magic…

His fingers curled into the wood, leaving behind half-moon indents from the edges of his claws. He was going to greatly enjoy ripping someone apart for this. Forcefully he pictured Kaoru as she was now – napping next to her brother and safely encased in his wards. Any hunter foolish enough to attempt to gain entrance past those safeguards would be forced to lay siege for months.

And he had no intention of letting them anywhere close enough to attempt it.

Leaning back, he forced himself to consider what he knew. It was clear that Gohei was connected to the introduction of hunters to Venice. His gut said that such timing was hardly a coincidence. So did that make Kaoru and her brother _the goal_ or was this influx of danger being used for a chance at revenge. There were several obvious pieces that had not been connected yet, but he was starting to see the picture.

Gohei had for one reason or another, brought hunters into Venice. Shinomori had been gifted with that piece of knowledge and would soon have a _why_ as well as a _when_ and _who_. It was clear from the venom based magic that had clung to Gohei's clothing that he had an accomplice – one that would need to be hunted. And if Kaoru's theory that the hunt magic was more of a test than an actual trap, then the possibility of removing the hunter threat before it set in to rot in Venice was a clear possibility.

It was also clear that whatever Kaoru and Yahiko's coincidental involvement, it started with the dragon-debt that had been paid with the birth of Yahiko. Short of attempting to steal a hoard or a killing, Kenshin could think of very few ways to in-debt a family so deeply that only the birth of a child could pay it.

His eyes narrowed. Gohei could not hope to gain anything from the appearance before the Council, so what was his purpose in the request? Every dragon was granted the right for a group judgment in matter such as a breach of Protocol but the rest of it… kidnapping Yahiko and the tentative link they were building to his connection to the hunters would deny him that right. The matter could be handled by the Head of the Dragon Council of Venice or an appointed representative. And even if Kaoru did not ask for his head, Kenshin would have the right to it. Death was instantaneous for those who plotted with humans for gain at the cost of dragon life.

Once Kaoru had fully recovered perhaps he would take the time to visit Gohei in person.

**[End Chapter Five]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Comment<strong>  
><em>

_Notes: Just so you can see exactly what I played with/took liberties._

Please note that Kenshin refers to Gohei by his first name in this chapter. In dragon society, first names are protected. There are two reasons why a first name would be used: permission has been given and shows a level of trust and intimacy. The other, is a name has been learned and it is being used as a deliberate show of power over the other dragon. Gohei attempted to use this against Kaoru in chapter three and Kenshin uses it against Gohei, even though he is not personally in front of Gohei. There is no reason for Kenshin to respect Gohei, so he will not refer to his family name. Kenshin's use of Kaoru's first name is entirely different.

I also took liberties with the name of Yahiko's mother.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter six. =)

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Kenshin leaned against the edge of his widow and looked at his garden. It was a warm, sunny morning and Kaoru was taking advantage of it to coax Yahiko out of his room. She had settled on one of the dozen low benches and Yahiko was laid out on a blanket next to her, seemingly enraptured by the book she was reading to him. He had no doubt once Yahiko had gained back a little more of his strength they'd be doing more than reading, but the open air and sunshine would do them both good.<p>

The domesticity of the scene relaxed him. He debated leaving his office and joining them but pushed the temptation away. There would be time later. If he was lucky, one day he would be watching Kaoru read to a small, dirty red-haired hatchling instead of her brother…

And the report sitting on his desk required his attention. Rubbing a hand over his face he let himself linger for only a moment more before turning resolutely to his desk. The message he had received that morning was quick and to the point, but considering the sender would be in his office very soon, he was willing to ignore the unusual break in protocol. Sanosuke Sagara had traveled the two hundred miles from Rome at breakneck speed _if_ he had waited until after Aoshi's missive about hunt magic to travel to Venice. If he had left _before_… he tilted his head back and considered.

Rome was once the cultural center for otherkind, especially for shifters who were called by the wolf. Now the packs had scattered but a few of the old lines had stayed, keeping an eye on the Church and watching those who traveled on pilgrimage. While the Church's stance was now of denial, hunt magic had originated from those traveling on its behalf into territories held by otherkind. Sano usually only made the trip to Venice in person a twice a year, relying on his reports to pass along his observations. To change the pattern now suggested that there had been something in Rome that required his immediate knowledge. And the only _real_ reason that Sano would make such a trip _personally_ was because of a possible influx of hunt magic.

They had nothing to suggest that Gohei had been in Rome, but they still knew so little about his partner. It was taking a surprising amount of time to break the dragon's defenses and force him to speak. He was certain that whatever it was that Sano was reporting, it was in some fashion linked to Gohei; it was unlikely that they were seeing separate influxes of hunters. Aoshi had been scanning the daily reports, looking for signs of a secondary outbreak since they had recovered Yahiko. If they were correct… that they had tried such an event so close to the eyes of the church – Kenshin's eyes narrowed. This would require some thought. If they were deliberately attempting to catch the attention of the church it would be necessary to move Kaoru and Yahiko somewhere other than his Villas.

He would have to see what Sano had to say, but it was beginning to become clear that Kaoru and Yahiko were not the real purpose behind whoever thought they could bring hunters into _his_ territory. Instead, it appeared that Gohei had simply taken the opportunity for revenge. The question then became what reason did Gohei _have_ for revenge?

If Shinju had agreed to Yahiko to settle an old family debt, it was possible that Gohei was part of that debt. Those who owed debts and were as stupid as Gohei rarely felt that the circumstances regarding that debt were fair. Kenshin went hunter-still as another thought occurred to him.

Kaoru had once before encountered hunt magic. His fists clenched. Gohei owed her family a debt. Kaoru had declared that Gohei had been familiar, even if she had been unable to place why. Gohei arrived in Venice at the same time hunters began putting out feelers of strength; the connection between them was loose but becoming more obvious as the evidence was gathered.

With those facts aligned in that way, it was possible that this was not Gohei's first foray into hunt magic and somehow Kaoru's family had been involved in ruining whatever his plans had been. That a dragon would scheme to use hunt magic against other dragons was abhorrent.

He would hold off a little longer, but it appeared that a conversation with Gohei would not wait to be held before the entirety of the Council. He'd wait a little longer, but his instincts were itching to remove this threat from Kaoru. _Before_ he moved her and Yahiko to a safer location while they rooted out and destroyed those who were aiding and hiding the hunters.

There was a soft knock and then his butler stepped in. "Sir? Sanosuke Sagara has arrived."

"Show him in."

Kenshin leaned back and waited for his oldest friend and current pack alpha. Wolves were long lived and Sanosuke descended from the line that still had a claim on a bloodline that dated to Romulus on his mother's side. It was one of the reasons Sano's pack still claimed Rome as their territory; why the locals were careful to ignore their peculiarities. Sano's father had been from a pack that had fled from Japan years before – it was through him that he had originally met Sano.

The sudden opening of his study door brought him back from his thoughts. Sano looked tired but there was a flush of adrenaline that came with the change and his eyes were hot with temper. His father's unexpected death and the sudden weight of leadership had calmed some of Sano's personality, but that quick temper still waited under his skin. Even after several hundred miles of running, Sano still looked furious.

"In a hurry were you?"

Sano was clad in only the basics – what he could carry with him during a transformation. Other than a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of cutoff breeches, the only other article he had on him was the leather brace on his left wrist that hid the tattoo that marked not only his bloodline but his status as alpha. Wolf magic didn't allow for the same pocket of magic that dragons used to carry their things; the older a wolf became, the more they were able to assimilate into the change, but it took time to learn.

"Who knows what kind of shit storm we've gotten ourselves into this time." Sano countered.

He ran his hands through his spiky hair and grimaced, padding forward on silent, bare feet. He sat down and made a deep noise in his chest before rubbing his face with both hands.

"Shit, I feel like I got rolled over by something large and spiky. If we're friends at all you've got coffee coming this direction. And food. I could eat a horse."

"The cook is preparing a full meal for you once we are finished here. Coffee will have to wait. What was so important that you ran the distance between Venice and Rome, Sano? You're report was… brief. I'm assuming you had received at least one missive from Shinomori?"

"Hell yes. You were complaining about my being brief it's only 'cause you're used to those overly filled notes of his." Sano stretched his neck, relaxing after several loud cracking noises. "A quick 'Sano, we have hunters. What do you have?' would have sufficed. Still, we've been hearing rumblings for a while – put that in my last report. Surprised Shinomori didn't bring it up."

Kenshin arched a brow. "We're there any specifics?"

"Not really. Just the usual. Well, up until this last moon. Didn't want to risk sending a message until I could come myself. And there wasn't really any sign of a hunt building – the church has been quiet but hell, it's that time of the year. Anyway, usually they start somewhere in our back alleys or some fanatic shows up and starts asking questions – nothing this time until one of my submissives stumbled in on a 'secret meeting.'"

"Oh?" Submissives were generally a little easier to blend in with the humans than the dominates. Especially if you were dealing with edgy, suspicious humans who were looking for the traits of a dominate wolf.

"The humans were the usual suspects, trying to prove that magic exists but the leader? He smelled like dragon. We kept an eye on him, could've have been a spy from one of the Councilors."

Kenshin made a noise. "That would require them to think past the end of their collective agendas."

Sano grimaced in agreement. "Would make things a lot easier if they would just follow the old laws like they're supposed to, but that's not the issue here. So a few days of keeping our eyes out, there was an attack on a group of juveniles."

"How unfortunate for those attacking," Kenshin said mildly.

Sano's smile was all teeth. "Wasn't much clean up, which just shows they are almost ready to be labeled as adults. But that attack was a little too closely linked to that meeting, so I put an alert out on the worm; my submissive is an artist. Drew us a real handy little sketch. The worm was dropped off a few hours later, protesting his innocence of course – right up until he tried to use his magic against us. Shinomori's wards took care of _that_, but it made for some excitement."

"So you decided to come here?"

"Got word from you about the attack _here_ and was interested to see what was going on. It's not unheard of for hunters to spread out like this, but since our captive is a dragon… The pack's got our little worm in custody and will hold him until they receive word otherwise."

Kenshin leaned forward, eyes bleeding gold. "He's still alive?"

"Thought about eating him, but that was before you said there might be a problem." Sano shrugged. "Been a while since the pack has had a bit of fun hunting something big."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and considered that. "I'll have Shinomori send someone to interview your captive. See what his connection is to our little problem here. Unless you managed to get some information out of him?"

"We didn't want to damage the goods too badly before you had a chance at him, or we had a chance to chase him properly, but we do have a name. Goes by Hiruma Kihei, picked it up from one of the humans." Sano smiled, showing off his teeth. "Very willing to talk, the human; was somehow under the impression that we had eaten the others – no one really felt the need to explain how bad he would taste."

"Is that so?"

Sano shrugged. "Wasn't my problem at the time. I can also tell you that Hiruma's magic seemed to be venom based when he attacked with it."

"Hiruma you say," Kenshin asked, jaw tightening. "I believe then we have our connection. You might as well stay here until this is resolved so you have a concrete report to take to your elders."

"Sure. Figured I'd stick around here anyway, see if you needed any extra muscle. Say hello to Katsu. Pack has things well in hand at home.

Kenshin paused in the middle of his missive to Aoshi. "Our healer will roast you on a spit if you keep bothering her."

Sano's smile was wolf lazy. "Good thing I'm quick."

"Quick won't save you if she poisons your food a second time." Kenshin reminded him. "If you end up trying to puke up your meal, _I_ won't be the one to kill you."

"I'd forgotten that piece of news." Sano snapped his fingers as his smile widened. "Finally picked yourself a missus?"

Kenshin watched him from dragon pale eyes. "I don't have to tell you the consequences of bothering her?"

Sano held up both hands. "Hey now, I might eat the occasional dragon, but even I know better than to play with things that are yours. I'll behave."

Kenshin's smile was sharp. "Good. My servants really wouldn't enjoy scrapping what was left of your hide from the walls."

Sano's amusement faded. "She got a problem with wolf?"

"Right now, she has a problem with anything she sees as a threat." Pale eyes studied him. "I'll have Shinomori keep you in the loop and we'll let you know if we need the muscle." Kenshin sealed the note in his hands and tossed it to the corner of his desk. "The cook should have your meal finished."

Sano stood and sighed in relief. "Good. I'll nose around the docks this evening and see what I can find out. You keep yourself and this girl of yours safe – that a dragon would be involved…"

Kenshin tilted his head in acknowledgement. He was well aware of the threat hovering on the edges of the city. Even if Kaoru and Yahiko hadn't made this personal for him, he would never have allowed this to continue in his territory.

X

Kaoru closed the book in her hands and considered Yahiko as he napped in the sunshine. The heat in the air was minimal, but they both took after fire in regards to their magic and what sunshine there was would help him recover quicker. The bright daylight felt good against _her_ skin. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tilted her head back and just enjoyed the peace of the late morning. The noise from the city was muted here and the near-silence was a welcome reprieve after the last few days of getting to know Misao. The small dragon was sweet, but strangely energetic. She was sad to see her leave with Shinomori but also relieved. It was hard to think with another dragon bouncing her way through the day.

Opening her eyes, she let her gaze linger on her brother. Yahiko was so small. Twelve years was hardly enough time to do more than make him sturdy but he was so precious to her. He no longer looked pinched as he slept and the even rise and fall of his chest comforted her. If she unfocused her eyes, she could see the healers net of magic that was still woven tightly against his skin and the sparks of power Kenshin had added to give Yahiko magic to draw from.

Her fingers laced together in an attempt to keep from reaching for that power and feeling it. Truth be told, she was still a little stunned. Kenshin was _protecting_ her brother in a way she hadn't thought he would. Some of the protection probably stemmed from his unwillingness to let Yahiko draw magic from _her_ as she mended but…

Something warm and indefinable fluttered in her chest.

Male dragons did not, as a rule, _do_ this. Even though Yahiko was little more than a baby whose instincts had been triggered decades early by the loss of their father – male dragons _didn't_ allow male offspring of another dragon into their territories, their lairs. They certainly didn't protect and heal them, offering their own magic as necessary. She knew Yahiko wasn't drawing a large amount of magic – but Kenshin was providing it. She had taken a look at the lines and wells of power he had coaxed around the palazzo. They had felt sturdy. Comfortable. There wasn't an echo of _age_ here, which suggested he had other, older homes but it was strong. And it was that realization – that he was willing to sink power in here, but that it was clearly not the only establishment he had – that told her he was probably a lot stronger than she had even guessed.

Her fingers brushed against her mouth, remembering his hello that morning and she felt her cheeks warm. He was immensely strong and Kaoru was starting look and count the possible centuries between them, yet; he had been infinitely patient. Oh, he had pushed and prodded and coaxed – she was sharing his bed if not his body, and this morning she had woken comfortable and at ease in a way she was starting to associate with him. So far he hadn't pushed past simply holding her, but those lingering glances told her that he was just waiting for a sign from her.

And she _liked_ him.

Liked that quiet strength and careful handling of her and her brother; his willingness to protect those under him even if went against what should have been his instincts. She was curious about his past – Tae and Katsu and Megumi, wondered about Misao and Shinomori – and she found herself thinking about him at the strangest times. She wanted to know what had shaped him into what he was and what those curious glances from everyone else meant. Why they seemed so delighted that he was courting her after just _days_ of being in her company.

He had managed to intrigue her against her better judgment and she should have been wary that it had only taken him a fortnight to do it. Her fingers lifted and she curled them around the scales she wore as a charm around her neck; they were warm against her fingers, having absorbed a little of his power over the last few days and she wondered at it. Shifting her gaze to Yahiko she realized it was time to admit that while she could care for Yahiko alone – she'd done it for two years; she was willing to continue for as long as he would let her – for the first time she didn't want to.

She wasn't sure what caught her attention but she lifted her eyes to the path from the house and he was just, _there_. Hands shoved carelessly into his pockets, Kenshin was watching her with a half-smile curling along the edges of his mouth. Flushing, she dropped her hand and let her fingers curl back the edges of the book in her lap.

"Kenshin."

He paced forward on silent feet; eyes' lowering to Yahiko's sleeping form before he settled himself next to her on the bench. When he spoke his voice soft. "Worn out already?"

"Megumi said he would sleep like this for a few more days," she watched him through her lashes. "The sunshine will do him some good."

He made a low, noncommittal noise in his throat and simply sat there, eyes closing as he too seemed to soak in the warmth of the late morning. She found herself relaxing next to him, gaze drifting along the prettiness of the garden and was almost startled when he finally spoke.

"An old friend of mine will be staying with us for a few days."

Kaoru looked at him, curious but his eyes were still closed. "Oh?"

His lashes parted just enough for her to catch a glimmer of blue-violet. "He's a werewolf. I wanted to warn you."

Instead of being embarrassed by his suggestion that she might attack first and ask questions later, she was amused. Her dragon though, approved of his warning. Both woman and dragon were in complete agreement that protecting Yahiko was her first priority. Kenshin seemed to understand that and his comment seemed to show that he approved as well.

"Alright."

He smiled then and sighed, straightening his posture as he glanced at her. "Will we wake Yahiko if we talk?"

She blinked at him and shook her head. "No. He usually sleeps hard for two hours or so and he's only been sleeping for half an hour. I'll probably have to carry him into the house later, but I wanted to give him as much time in the sunshine as possible. Why?"

Those blue-violet eyes turned moody and reached out and brushed his fingers against the chain around her neck, lingering for a moment on her collarbones. Something hot flickered behind his gaze when she shivered but he lowered his hand. "I wanted to speak to you about hunt magic."

Kaoru pressed her lips together for a moment, studying his face. "Why?"

"Sano found another insurgency of hunters – they attacked his pack in Rome. We believe we have found the connection to Gohei, but I am hoping you can confirm it." Pale eyes returned her assessing glance. "Most hunters aren't arrogant enough to start their attacks at the heart of the church, Rome was a risky choice. Most hunters start in more unstable territories… Ireland and England have been in a perpetual upheaval for centuries. Rome and Venice are not so easily shaken by insurgents."

Kaoru bit her bottom lip and looked away, considering. She knew little of the packs – Japan no longer had any, her time in England had been brief and spent carefully avoiding contact with anyone not family and the countryside her father had chosen had held very little of any otherkind population. She wondered what it meant that this dragon was friends with werewolves and a dragon like Shinomori. There was so much she didn't know.

It was likely that Kenshin knew a little about her history since he had known her father. She wasn't certain how close they had been or how long they had known each other – she hadn't thought to ask. It was clear that there had been some measure of trust if he had asked and received his favor. But he was taking his time, patiently waiting for her answer if she chose and he was telling her why she needed the information. Her dragon approved of that. So did she trust him or not? She looked at Yahiko and spoke before he could break the silence.

"My mother was killed when I was a baby."

She kept her eyes on Yahiko and slowly traced her fingers over the lettering of the book she was holding, gathering her thoughts. She could feel Kenshin watching her, but she didn't think she could have this conversation and watch his face at the same time. It was an old pain, but one that was still sharp if she concentrated on it too hard. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"My father rarely spoke of it and my memories of that time are hazy. I know that we were in England, and that we were attacked by hunters in an area that they hadn't been in before. My parents were so careful about that – especially when it was just going to be her and me." She ignored the long, hissing breath that Kenshin let out. "We were attacked by hunters… I remember the surprise on her face. It's one of the few moments that aren't blurred… I don't think I'll _ever_ forget the look on her face."

"Kaoru…" His voice was more of a rumble than noise and she could hear his beast under it. She shook her head, not letting him interrupt. She had started and she didn't think she would again, not any time soon. Carefully, deliberately she folded her hands together, afraid of damaging the book she was holding.

"She hid me, in between some crevices in the cave we were sitting in and she fought. By the time my father arrived… mother was… " Another face she would never forgot was her father's, when she crawled out of cave – dirty, bleeding and crying – and the tight, broken way he had held her. But she couldn't speak of that. "Father arrived in time to finish killing those who attacked. All but one. I remember that. That there was one left on the ground, crying. It stood out to me because the rest were so still…"

He was silent as she paused and she didn't look at him. There were other things – the nightmares, the screams, the smell of blood – but those she wasn't willing to share. "I think that my father did something to cushion the memories because everything but a few focal points is hazy. I've been told that isn't uncommon in dragons who have suffered severe trauma, but most of those memories come back. Mine have not."

Only then did she risk looking at Kenshin. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were nearly colorless with his temper. But he had locked his dragon and magic down, so that not even a spark of it had escaped to interrupt Yahiko's nap; that indefinable warmth turned over in her chest again and she met and held his gaze, determined to finish.

"After that we left and spent some time in Japan and only returned to England briefly before moving to Italy. I never… father never spoke of the circumstances surrounding my mother's death. First it was because it hurt too much to ask and then later…" Kaoru shook her head. "However, I was always under the impression that Yahiko's birth had something to do with the fallout of my mother's death."

"That is… interesting." That rumbling edge of temper was still there, but he seemed to have better control over it. "The only way that could have been the case was if someone in her family had been directly involved in your mother's death and it had been proven."

"That is why this unknown familiarity with Gohei is bothering me so badly. There are chunks of my memory that just… aren't right somehow. It wasn't really important before, although I wondered, because we hardly forget anything and…" She took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh when he reached over and laced their fingers together. Licking her lips, she shrugged a little as she spoke again.

"I don't have any proof. It was just a feeling I had – I never asked. Shinju and my father were compatible, but they weren't close. And she always seemed so nervous around me… At the time, with Yahiko so small, it wasn't worth digging into. I'm sure that there is something in the lair but…" she shrugged again, uncertain.

She glanced down at their interlaced fingers, blinked when he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss lightly to the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Kaoru bit her lip and sighed. "I don't like talking about my mother. But it seems that whatever this is connected to her – Gohei would hurt Yahiko and I will not let him do that."

"I will not let him touch either of you." His words were soft but there was power in his tone and she eyed him. Instead of being offended, her dragon was content. She expected him to defend her and Yahiko – not because she _couldn't_, but because he _should_. And the last of her uncertainty settled into place. Her dragon accepted this male's right to court her – she wasn't certain if she wanted him as a mate, but she would let him court her fully. Taking a deep breath, she deliberately relaxed into his side.

"Alright."

There was a moment of stillness and then she felt the way his muscles tensed and the sudden heat against her skin as his magic brushed against her. Titling her head back, she met that brilliant, dragon-gold gaze and the slow smile that was curling along his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat at the brilliance in his expression and the way his eyes had lowered to her lips. Then his hands were curving along her jaw – she didn't know when he had untangled their hands – and her dragon was pushing up from under her skin to meet his magic with her own.

"Kaoru…"

But then Yahiko shifted, making a sleeping, waffling noise in his sleep and she eased her face out from between his palms. Her heart was pounding and she wanted, _wanted_ to lean back in and see if he tasted as good as she remembered. Instead, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and settled away from him.

"Yahiko…"

Kenshin curled his fingers into his palms and took several deep breaths. When his eyes were violet again he leaned forward, close enough that she could see the small flecks of gold that dusted his eyes. "Yahiko will not be between us tonight, Kaoru."

She glanced down and then back up, the intensity of his gaze setting off small sparks beneath her skin. Her voice was soft when she managed to speak. "I know."

Heat flared in his eyes again and she swallowed before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Why is your friend here?"

"What?"

"You're werewolf friend. You said you had a link between the hunt attacks?" She licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the way he was blinking at her before he seemed to catch himself.

"Sano's pack captured a venomous dragon named Hiruma Kihei." Kenshin said slowly, eyes narrowing at the edges. "We believe he is related to Gohei, although we do not yet have an exact connection. But we believe he is the missing partner."

Kaoru tried to process that information. They had caught Gohei's partner in Rome, near the church practicing _hunt magic_. A _dragon_, helping hunters… how could he? A horrible, gut wrenching thought occurred to her but she tucked it away. Not now. Not with Yahiko sleeping and Kenshin watching her so closely – later she'd think about the implications of the Hiruma family dabbling in hunt magic and her mother. Just not yet. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to speak.

"That… _if_ they are related, that would explain the unexpected attack from a venomous dragon when Gohei is fire… family would have given Gohei the ability to carry the magic."

Those expressive eyes were slits of temper but before she could work out what he was furious about – the brothers attacking her, had his mind followed the same path as hers? – a shift of magic told her they weren't alone. Head snapping around, she found herself staring into the eyes of a surprised werewolf. He was wearing his human form, but even with her limited exposure to werewolves, this one couldn't have been anything else. There was a presence to him, a brand of sharply biting magic that he quickly pulled back inside his skin but that was enough – this one was alpha.

Warm breath ghosted along her ear. "That is Sano. Please don't set him on fire. Megumi would be heartbroken that she missed it."

It was the sudden, unexpected laughter in his voice that eased her immediate tension. It was that hint of mischief she had picked up on when he asked her if she needed help with her dress before changing. She liked that quiet sense of humor. The horrible knot in her chest eased just a little.

"I make no promises if he wakes up Yahiko." Kaoru told him firmly.

"Good." Then he sighed, his breath ghosting along the back of her neck while the heat of him warmed her shoulder. He hovered for a moment before pulling away. "Unfortunately, it appears the rest of this conversation will have to wait, Kaoru."

Something like guilt flashed across the werewolfs face, his hearing must have been excellent, and he paced forward but paused when he saw Yahiko sleeping. Then he carefully took several steps back. "Aw, shit. You didn't tell me she had a kid! No wonder you were all gloat-y. Shit."

Kaoru glanced between him and Kenshin, trying to understand the wolf's sudden unease. Kenshin just looked amused. Then she realized that the wolf was uneasy because he thought she was a mother – one who was around a strange wolf while her child was sleeping. There was no way for Sano to know that her temper and unease was from the conversation she had just finished and she wasn't really feeling inclined to correct him. Instead, she considered him as the predator he was.

"Kenshin has asked me not to set you on fire."

The wolf winced. "I appreciate that. Just… Shinomori is here. Asked me to let you know. I'll just go… that way."

And for a moment, amusement buried the rage in her chest. Her dragon approved of the wolfs unease – she would do more than set him on fire if he hurt Yahiko, after all. But his healthy respect for mothers with young children was interesting. She wondered who had managed to instill that trait.

Kenshin moved to stand beside her and she looked up at him. There was something indefinable in his expression. For a moment, he stripped away his shields and the intensity of him was palpable and she felt her dragon shifting under her skin in response. Then he seemed to catch himself, closing his eyes briefly, before he reached down and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll finish this later."

The air seemed cooler without him there.

And there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts. She curled her fingers into fists, letting her nails bite into her palms to hold her magic in check. Her skin felt too tight – her dragon was too close to the surface. Eyes on Yahiko, she breathed in deeply, carefully; holding her magic tightly within her skin. Rage was a living thing inside her chest and she held it by the barest of threads.

If the Hiruma family was practicing hunt magic; if her precious, darling Yahiko was the result of a dragon debt as a result of her mother's death – then it was possible that this was not the first time the Hiruma family had used hunt magic against dragon kind. And her mother had been a casualty in their attempts to master the humans who wielded the ability to kill dragons. And somehow, in some way, they might know of the cause of her father's sudden, unexpected death.

X

"Shit, Kenshin. You could have told me she was a mom!" Sano ran his hand though his hair. "Brooding females are scary."

Kenshin snorted. "That's her brother but for all purposes, he's hers."

Sano froze. "Wait, didn't Misao say something about a dragon asking for your help to find her brother?"

Kenshin arched a brow. "You've seen Misao?"

"She sometimes sends little notes along with Shinomori's… but you're telling me it's worth my balls if I get to close to that kid?"

"It's going to be worth exceedingly more than that," Megumi said tightly as she walked in, eyes narrowed. "The little boy is recovering from being held captive on San Michele. I assure you, whatever small pieces she leaves behind if you upset him I will smear into the floor."

Sano's expression shifted at the edges, lips curving. "Hello, Megumi."

Megumi ignored him. "Is everything all right, Kenshin? I felt the spike in magic earlier."

"Yes." Kenshin wasn't willing to discuss what Kaoru had told him, not yet. The pain behind her eyes had been stark and just thinking about the way her magic had shifted around them and her dragon had bled into her gaze made him want to hurt the Hiruma brothers, _badly_. A life for life – Yahiko was the payment for the debt his family owed her father. But there was still the matter of the debt that was owed Kaoru, and he intended on collecting. The pieces were coming together quickly now.

Megumi frowned at him but didn't push. "How long is the flea-bag going to be here?"

Sano grinned. "So I've been upgraded to flea-bag, huh?"

Ire flickered through her eyes. "I fully understand the need to have dumb, empty headed bodies to fling into the hunters way if they decide to try something. That doesn't meant I won't poison you again if you don't back off, wolf."

Kenshin felt a faint curl of amusement at the familiar bickering. Megumi was determined to crush whatever attraction she felt for the wolf – Sano greatly enjoyed her bite and snarl. They were either going to end up in bed or one of them dead. But right then, he did not have the patience to handle their mutual tension.

"I believe it is time that I had a few words with this Gohei. I imagine I will be out of the palazzo for several hours this afternoon. Sanosuke, if you can avoid getting yourself killed, I'd appreciate it if you'd wait to leave for the docks to join Katsu until I return."

Sano shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sure."

He cut his eyes over to his healer. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone."

Megumi considered him and nodded, sighing heavily. "Shinomori is waiting for you in your study."

Kenshin nodded his thanks and moved in that direction. It was time to finish this, once and for all. _Then_ he could let himself think of Kaoru's soft acceptance – the way her body had settled against his side, the heat of her dragon pressing against him as she leaned into his strength. The warmth and interest in her eyes as she agreed that Yahiko would not always be between them – not yet, but soon. Because Kaoru Kamiya had accepted his right to court her, and now that he had her –even if took _years_ – he was going to win her agreement to enter into a permanent relationship instead of the casual, mutually beneficial arrangement that was so common among his people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Comment<strong>_

Authors Note: I'll be going out of town next Thursday, so its possible this chapter will be a bit later than usual going up on Friday. I'll try to get up it up on time, but it could be tricky.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next to the last chapter. Next chapter is an epilogue/last chapter sort of wrap up. Since next Friday is the day after a holiday, and my parents house has limited internet accessibility (depending on the weather) the update is likely to be delayed. So I wanted to go ahead and get this one out to you, even though it isn't a Friday.

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Venice was not kind to its prisoners. Unlike the Carnevale, Kenshin's visit to the Doge's Palazzo was not brightly lit for celebration. He was certain Kaoru was unaware of the true function of the Palazzo – not only the Doge's residence, but the seat of the government and the palazzo of justice – and at the time, it hadn't been important. There had been no reason to discuss the humans who were being held in the inhospitable Pozzi of the ground floor, the eighteen cells so dark they were called wells, stuffed with bodies waiting for trial.<p>

Cloaked from human sight, it didn't take long before he was walking the bleak, murky corridors that connected the worst of the cells. The air was damp and suffocating with the stench of human waste and sweat, with infection and rot permeating the air. His power acted as barrier, burning away the contamination as he moved towards the hall only a few people even knew existed.

That the humans would act on, and arrest each other, due to little more than an anonymous accusation was fuel for the Council of Dragons to argue their case for either total separation from the human world or to push for a takeover. Kenshin had no intention of allowing either, but the power the Council of Ten wielded was one the Dragon Council watched carefully. Their meetings were held in absolute secrecy, but not even hunters could hide their forever and mere humans with no magical talent had little hope. The balance of maintaining a coexistence with humans became far more difficult each year, but it was holding and it would continue to do so.

Carefully, he pressed a wooden panel with his power and then stepped forward so that it could close behind him. Torches sprang to life in front of him as he moved, lighting the path enough that he could see where he was walking. It was unnecessary, he had memorized these walls years before, but it served as a duel function of allowing its guardians to see who had entered. This was one of the three locations that were suitable for holding dragon prisoners. Unlike the human cells that were lined with wood, this corridor was lined with stone and carefully spelled to strengthen the walls so they wouldn't collapse in heavy rain or flooding. The stone made the cells perfect for holding nearly all dragons – but it was specifically used to hold fire-based magic. A shadow peeled away from the wall; recognizing Hannya from his power signature, Kenshin nodded as they fell in step.

"He still proclaims his innocence."

Kenshin arched a brow, "In which matter?"

"He says that Kamiya owes his family a dragon-debt that he was merely attempting to reclaim." Hannya said. "Access to the cells is heavily restricted, only you or Shinomori may have direct access to him now. He's been willing to name your guest."

Temper kept his eyes pale as they reached the final cell block. The fire here was magically maintained and shielded, offering no warmth or comfort in the windowless cells. For a fire based dragon, the days spent locked away and interrogated would have been draining. For a dragon who was accused of working with hunters, interrogations would have involved more than simple questions.

Hannya motioned with his hand and another shadow – Beshimi – unlocked the door, motioning for him to enter. Kenshin stepped inside and considered the dragon bound tightly in shackles. His skin was waxy in the flickering light, and while he was still a large man, some of that bulk had diminished over the last few days. Being so thoroughly cut off from his magic and the heat of the sun, he was weakened and it showed.

"Gohei Hiruma." Kenshin said quietly. The worst of his temper was locked in his chest, but his words came out hard. But by using his first name, he put Gohei in the same precarious position that he had attempted to put Kaoru. The dragon lifted his head, dark eyes widely flickering about before they landed on him. Confusion first – he wasn't his usual visitors – but Kenshin saw the moment Gohei dismissed him based on nothing more than his size. With his magic and beast tightly leashed, Gohei had decided he wasn't a threat.

Another mistake in a long line that had led to his impending death.

"I demand to see the council," Gohei said before Kenshin could speak. A breach in protocol, but the dragon had already shown an appalling lack of sense. "It is my right."

"I have jurisdiction of this case," Kenshin told him. "The council will bow to my decision, whatever that may be. "

He might as well pretend for a few moments that Gohei hadn't been sentenced to death. It would give him a chance to read a measure of the man, to pick apart what was in front of him. As it was, a calculating gleam entered those dark eyes. Kenshin doubted it was ever difficult to read this dragon, but days in this cell had made him an easy mark.

Taking a seat in the chair Shinomori usually occupied, Kenshin leaned back and waited. Gohei amazingly enough seemed to be considering his options, uncertain at what his presence meant. Kenshin wasn't willing to open the negotiations, not when protocol would no longer demand it of him after Gohei's breach moments before. He was curious to see what the dragon would decide this visit was about.

"I wish to levy a complaint about the Kamiya line." Gohei demanded, his arrogance a thin shield for the terror that permeated the room. "And the guards who brought me here; I have done nothing wrong."

Kenshin smiled, letting his teeth show. "We'll get to that. First, the council is interested in some information you have."

The chains clanked together as he shifted. "I have nothing to say to the council other than to demand my release."

"You have been implicated in a plot to bring hunters into Venice by Kihei Hiruma." Kenshin said mildly. The explosion of temper surprised him.

"That little _worm_."

Now that was unexpected. No denial, no attempts to claim he didn't know the dragon, just a burst of rage. Tilting his head, Kenshin considered the dragon chained to the chair. Sano too, had called Kihei a worm. In Sano's case, the terminology was a slur, referencing a dragon that could not shift – the genetic disability that was usually a result of bloodlines that had bred too closely together for too many generations. But where Sano had used it as an insult, Gohei's rage and innate arrogance suggested something _more_.

Gohei took that moment to bare his teeth, his next words confirming Kenshin's musings. "As if a _dragon_ would ever associate with something like _him_."

So Kihei was a dragon who lacked the ability to shift. It would explain the _why_ Kihei had become involved with hunters – or at least _one_ why – but not the _how_. Or how Gohei had become involved in the plot; close enough to Kihei that his magic was comfortable carrying a spell of an opposite power base.

"Interesting, that you would deny association," Kenshin mused out loud, "Considering you share a last name."

Gohei made a deep noise in his chest and his muscles bunched and strained against the chains holding him securely against the chair. "That _thing_ isn't related to me! It isn't part of my bloodline! He stole that last name!"

Kenshin blinked at him. That accusation would have been one to consider, if there hadn't been the faintest flicker of panic behind the boisterous claim. _If_ Kihei had been falsely claiming a bloodline, it would have meant his death. But it also would have been impossible for Kihei and Gohei to share magic; Kaoru had been attacked by venom-based magic that Gohei had carried. Kihei was a venomous dragon who couldn't shift. Kenshin leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs and studied the creature in front of him. "Lying to me will not help you, Gohei Hiruma."

"This is Kaoru Kamiya's fault!" Gohei raged.

Kenshin's beast lunged but he managed to hold it, grinding his teeth in an attempt to keep from letting the fire rushing under his skin consume this idiot in front of him. Gohei was sweating, both hands white knuckled… except for the thumb of his right hand. It was remarkably lax for the pressure Gohei was exerting on the chains.

"How _so_?"

"That dumb bitch is responsible for disfiguring my hand!" His eyes were darting all over the cell and his breathing was heavy with strain. "I just came to claim my debt – I don't know about anything else! What that worm would have told you, its lies!"

And the leash on his temper snapped. Ducking his head, he took a breath – death by fire was _far too quick_– and when he lifted his gaze, Gohei flinched back, managing to move the chair, even under the chains. Kenshin's smile was dangerous when he finally spoke.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." He laced his fingers together and continued to watch Gohei sweat. "This conversation is only the beginning – the conditions you have lived in, the treatment you have received are a luxury in comparison to what will happen if you refuse to cooperate. Eventually, you _will_ die. _How_ you die is a simple matter of how cooperative you are. Dragons can live a long time under… taxing circumstances."

"You don't have the authority to order my death!" Gohei shouted. "I'm a _dragon_!"

"This isn't England, were every dragons life is valued. And I assure you," his smile was slow and full of teeth. "I can do so much more than order your death."

Gohei seemed to realize exactly how short his life span was and he flinched. "Who _are_ you?"

Kenshin moved to his feet and prowled forward. When he was close enough that Gohei could see the expression on his face, the dragon behind his eyes, he spoke. "I go by many names, but the one you will know best is Battousai."

Gohei lost what color he had left, "Battousai."

"And as head of the Dragon Council of Venice," Kenshin continued his voice low and tightly strung with fury, "I suggest you start cooperating. Or I will see to your death… personally. And Gohei… it will be neither slow nor easy."

Gohei simply stared at him as Kenshin reclaimed his chair.

"You will start with the Kamiya family and your connection to them. The reasoning behind why you kidnapped Yahiko Kamiya, your nephew, and continue with how that is connected to the hunt magic you brought into _my_ city. And Gohei, I know more than you can imagine. You will not enjoy the consequences if you attempt to lie to me again."

X

Kaoru sank into one of the thickly cushioned couches Kenshin had in this opulent bedroom and closed her eyes with a groan of appreciation. Who knew that between a wolf, a dragon healer and a hatchling that the _hatchling _was the only one who could act his age? That everyone else just simply sank to his level and seemingly enjoyed it? It had been the strangest behavior she had ever seen – she knew nothing about were courting rituals but this Sano seemed to have some sort of perverse pleasure is riling the healer into a frothing rage.

An amused smile curved along her mouth as she remembered Yahiko's face as he watched the endless back and forth. Personally, Kaoru would have liked to pick up something heavy and hit them both over the head, but there hadn't been anything that looked sturdy enough to crack the wolf's skull, and Megumi was still needed to keep an eye on Yahiko. At least some enterprising maid had a hot bath waiting for her when she finally tucked Yahiko into bed and fled for safety.

Clean, relaxed, dress in a soft nightgown and light robe… and no Kenshin. Opening her eyes, she chewed on her bottom lip, examining the collection of items so beautifully on display. She'd browsed over some of the items but hadn't really looked. Hadn't had the time, honestly and she wasn't certain she wanted to be caught. And she had no doubt he would know the instant she started looking, really looking, at what he had on display. Blowing out a breath, she glanced at lovely paintings he had on the walls and forced herself away from the temptation.

Where _was _Kenshin? The wolf had told her that something had come up that he felt he needed to handle, but that had been hours ago. Twisting the ends of her braid between her fingers, she tried not to wonder what part their conversation that afternoon had played on him deciding to leave. She had expected him back tonight… but it was getting late. Sighing she stood and walked to the cheerfully crackling fire. She didn't really need the heat, but the warmth of it felt good against her skin.

With the heat of the flames licking gently against her palms, the feel and echo of the power Kenshin had sunk into home; into this room… her dragon was quiet underneath her skin. At peace. It had been two years since she felt this settled. The death of her father had rocked her more than she had allowed herself to admit, but even when her father had slept next to her as sixty feet of teeth and claw and beast… this was different. It wasn't entirely safety, she created her own sense of safe, but there was a security in this room she hadn't had before. A sense of having, of trusting. Her mother's death had carved a large vulnerability in her father she had never been able to completely ignore. She and Yahiko were balms but not healing, not really. She'd never asked, but she'd always wondered if they had been given more time if her parents would have agreed to mate instead of simply partner.

The soft click of the door shutting brought her head up. Kenshin was leaned against the door, watching her. He'd have looked tired, except for the dragon that was watching her lazily beneath his lashes. Tilting her head, she felt her dragon lazily respond, shifting under her skin in awareness but no alarm.

"Kenshin."

Pushing away from the door, he strode over to join her by the fire, simply standing next to her for several moments. Kaoru watched him from the corner of her eye. He looked liked he had bathed recently, his hair was damp and he smelled clean and of faintly bitter herbs. She wasn't entirely certain she wished to break the silence between them, but he didn't appear willing to do it himself.

"Is everything alright?"

His eyes were his own again, the pale violet a stark difference to the dragon-gold they had been moments before. "How was your evening?"

Kaoru arched a brow at him, but was willing to give him a few more moments to collect himself before pushing for an answer. "When you said that Megumi would have been sad to miss me catching the wolf on fire, you were not jesting."

He blinked at her for a moment before his mouth curved into a faint smile. "Ah."

"Yes, _ah_." Kaoru remarked, shaking her head. "To be honest, I considered putting them both out of their misery, but the only thing solid enough would have been the table."

That smile widened and his fingers snaked over and twined through hers, before his weight shifted, bring their shoulders into direct contact. He closed his eyes and seemed to just breathe for a moment before he began to speak.

"I spoke to Gohei Hiruma this afternoon."

Kaoru felt her stomach knot up and her head wiped around to stare at him, trying to read the expression on his face. He continued, seemingly unaware of her reaction. "We learned a great deal."

That was it? They had learned a great deal? Sucking in a breath, she tried to understand what he was trying to tell her. He parted his lashes and his eyes were dragon again. Frowning, she shifted so she was facing him. "What happened?"

His free hand ran lightly up her arm and tangled in the hair at the base of her neck. Pale eyes never left hers. "When you were three years old, Gohei kidnapped you from family members you were staying with. It appeared to be mostly opportunistic, not something that was planned extensively. He saw an opportunity and took it."

Kaoru leaned into him, fingers tightening around his. "What?"

"He attempted to use you as leverage to steal your father's hoard." He untangled their fingers and curved his hand around her cheek instead. Her eyes were wide he wanted to re-break a few of Gohei's bones for putting that expression on her face. Kenshin had been startled when he learned that so many of the Kamiya clan had apparently still been together. Even two hundred years ago, families were scattered in the hope of avoiding the hunts that plagued Europe. It was also why Shinomori was hunting exactly how Gohei and Kihei had connected – Gohei would never have been implicated as being a partner for the worm if he hadn't carried the venom spell.

"Gohei failed and your father disfigured his right hand…"

"His thumb," Kaoru whispered, brows furrowing as she tried to see through the haze of those memories. "He did something to his thumb."

"He ruined it. It was an efficient punishment for what he attempted, removing his dominate hand from ever being fully used again. In a time when dragon life was sacred, it would have been the only option available to him." Kenshin frowned. "He showed more restraint that I would have had in a similar situation."

Kaoru licked her lips. "My mother… did he have…"

"Yes."

Eyes sliding shut, she gripped his shirt tightly between her fingers. "Tell me. Please."

"Kihei and Gohei are distant cousins. It took Shinomori most of the afternoon to finish the magic traces that allowed him to see how closely… and it _is_ unusual for cousins to maintain any sort of relationship in Europe. Kihei is unable to shift, but retains a great deal of magical power. As far as we can tell, and Gohei claims, that it was Kihei who came up with the plot to enter a bargain with the hunters – they wanted access to the hoards. So did the hunters. We are inclined to believe them. Gohei is a lot of things, but intelligence does not appear to be one of his better qualities."

"They went after us…"

"Because your father disfigured Gohei and they needed someone to practice against." His voice was low and there was a rough edge of his words. Nodding, Kaoru took a deep breath.

"So they killed my mother."

"Your father destroyed everyone there, but somehow Gohei and Kihei escaped; they might not even have been part of the attack. We'll never know how exactly, but it seems they were determined to disappear and regroup. We're not certain they would have been able to track any of you except for Yahiko… and Shinju."

"He killed his sister."

"He denies it, but we believe so. Shinomori is not finished questioning him and it is only a matter of time before he breaks completely."

Kaoru opened her eyes. "Did he kill my father?"

Slowly, he shook his head no. "We wouldn't believe him, except the truth magic insists that he is telling the truth, this time."

"Yahiko?"

"A pawn. He blames you for his damaged hand, and wished to make you suffer for it. He had no idea you had come to me or that I owed your father." Kenshin stroked his thumb across her cheekbone. There was no way he was telling her that Gohei planned to use Yahiko to break her and that Kihei wished for a child that could shift. Not now, when her eyes were so hurt already.

"Gohei was too lazy to hunt and fight for his own hoard," Kenshin finished quietly. "Kihei didn't have the ability to hoard. The hunters were just a shortcut. We're not sure how many, if any, other families they have hurt or killed. Shinomori will start putting out feelers tomorrow."

Leaning forward, she pressed her face into his throat. Her dragon was a low roar in her ears and the fact that any one dragon could do something like this… for greed… Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and simply held her while she processed what he was telling her. "What will happen to them?"

"Death."

She nodded. She felt no pity for them. They would have killed Yahiko. "Good."

Hot air blew down her neck as he exhaled. "Kaoru."

"I won't be sorry for that." She said fiercely. "Not after Yahiko."

His arms loosened and he pulled back to look at her face. Then he kissed her. It was slow, a soft meeting of mouths as his magic unfurled around her in layers, washing over her skin in waves of heat. When he pulled back, she was clinging to his shirt and loose limbed against him.

"There is one more thing you must know."

She blinked hazy eyes and swallowed. "What?"

His mouth curved but his eyes were so bright, so serious. "My name."

She frowned. "Kenshin Himura."

"That's one of them. The truest." He agreed quietly. "But I go by another."

She just waited. He sighed. "Sometimes, they call me Battousai."

Her lips parted and she stared at him, surprise and shock flickering across her face. "What?"

He smiled a little, pressing his forehead against hers. "It's just a name."

Her lashes narrowed, and this close, he could watch the dragon fire band around her pupils, turning the beautiful blue brilliant. She didn't move away from him, but temper and dragon colored the spikes of her magic. "You're head of the Council."

"Yes."

She blew out a breath and glared at him. Battousai – the oldest dragon in Venice; rumor said his father had been from Japan but had mated with a European. Rumor suggested that he had fought in several human wars, including one in Japan – which had garnered the nickname. He wasn't the oldest dragon rumored to live, there were a handful in Japan and a few others rumored to still exist. But he was the most active. She would never have guessed that Kenshin Himura – with his compact frame and fire-magic – was _Battousai_.

But it explained the depth of his magic and his wealth.

"I can't decide if I'm mad at you or baffled." Kaoru finally groused at him. He pulled away to study her.

"Baffled?" Kenshin asked, lashes narrowing.

Kaoru shifted her weight, not liking the uncertainty under the confusion and temper. "I'm _young_. You're… you're old and the age _difference_… _why_ would…"

His mouth cut her off. Fingers sliding into her hair, he pulled her close, curling an arm around her waist to hold her in place while he sank into the heat of her mouth. Kaoru couldn't stop the way she moaned as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth anymore than she could help the way her knees gave out. Curling her hands along his shoulders, she stared at him, dazed, when he lifted his head.

One hand slid up her neck, cradling her cheek. "I didn't tell you who I was, what other people think I am, so that you would doubt _this_."

Kaoru licked her lips. "I just..."

His lips pressed against hers a quick, hard kiss that he pulled out of almost as soon as he started it. "No. I want you. _Kaoru_, who is brave and beautiful – who defended her brother as her own. The dragon that fought off the attacks of not one, but two dragons and held her own against hunt magic. Kaoru who walked into my study and refused to leave until she knew that she'd find her brother. I want the woman who challenges me in my own study and who steals the last cup of coffee and who has shared my bed, yet hasn't worked up the courage to examine little pieces of my hoard I've left for her. _That's_ who I _want_. Age? You'll continue to grow. I'll continue to grow. What I want is to have the chance to convince you to do that with me. I'm in this for something permanent, Kaoru. I'm not asking for that now, but it is what I _want_."

She tangled her fingers in his hair. "We hardly know each other."

His smile was slow and he tugged her closer. "Which is why you'll let me court and beguile you, little dragon. So that I may prove my worth."

And the knot that had formed in her chest disappeared. He'd put the situation into terms she understood, gave her the sure footing of protocol. Everything else aside – he was a dragon courting her, and there were rules. And her dragon approved. Pushing onto her tip toes, she pressed her mouth against his. An invitation.

His mouth angled against hers, hot and welcome. She pressed herself tightly against him, wanting to feel more of him as she felt his control slip – dragon and magic curling around her as he kissed her. Curling one hand into the collar of his shirt, she breathed in sharply when the fabric gave under her fingers, ripping smoothly. Leaning back, she blinked at the sudden expanse of bare chest.

A chest that was shaking... in near silent laughter. Feeling a blush working its way into her cheeks she tried to step back but he followed her, catching her hips with his hands, eyes sparking. "Oh no, I think you have the right idea..."

"_Kenshin_..."

Hefting her, she squeaked when she landed on the soft mattress. He prowled after her, and smiled, catching her hand and bringing it to his lips as his eyes scanned her, hot with intent. "You are wearing _far_ too many clothes..."

X

Misao considered the dragon in front of her. She'd been sitting in on the interrogations since Himura had his little chat. She'd never him so tightly wrapped in rage, and Gohei was lucky that Battousai was willing to leave the rest in their hands and not his own. She'd never seen him like this but Aoshi had and she heard the stories.

Gohei had all but broken mentally, but she couldn't shake the instinct that he was still protecting something – she just didn't know if it was a subconscious move or something someone else had spelled into him. She couldn't let go of the niggling idea that this insurgence went beyond these two, that there was a bigger game being played here. She excelled at games, but having missing pieces frustrated her.

Other than the hunters... how did a worm like Kihei manage this on his own? Even with Gohei's support, they were both lacking in a certain finesse required to slip these under so many noses. Not to mention the attack that she and Kamiya had survived. Gohei had been in the custody of Aoshi and Kihei had been locked in the packs holding cells. Neither of them could have directed the attack, although she supposed they might have helped arrange it. But that still suggested a third party of some sort… and several humans they needed to hunt down and remove – their investigation had already started into the Council of Ten and the Scarpa family.

Long fingers skimmed down her braid. "Go home."

She glanced up at her tall mate and considered the set to his mouth. Being with Aoshi was all about studying the subtle cues, reading the small lines by his eyes and the tension in his jaw. Tonight he looked riled – jaw clenched, faint lines at the edges of his mouth and an expression she had rarely seen behind his eyes.

"Okay."

He glanced down at her, brow arching in a silent question. She shrugged. "It's obvious we won't get any more out of this one – he probably doesn't know anything else. It'll be another half-day before Kihei is delivered to us by the pack. And as much as I hate to say it… it's possible that whoever this third party is has been playing shadow puppets and using this _arrogance_ against Gohei and Kihei. They wouldn't stop to think it was anything other than their own appeal that brought the hunters to them so easily. And I _know _there is something else here, I can feel it. I just can't seem to find enough clues to tell me what direction to hunt."

"You are certain?"

Misao nodded. His jaw flexed and then he closed his eyes. "We will start back tracking their movements; see how far back we can trace them. If they are unknowing puppets, we will have to see what patterns interconnect. This is troubling.'

It was. The church was an obvious connection, but not the one she felt the clearest. Shaking her head, she sighed. She'd have to find more information before she could follow this thread that was humming in her head.

Then they'd hunt.

**[End Chapter Seven]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Comment<strong>_

_Notes: Just so you can see exactly what I played with/took liberties._

_Pozzi_: (or '_wells_') - they were 18 cells – dark and lined with wood, and connected by bleak, murky corridors. Here, the living conditions were terrible: under the wooden tables lurked every type of insect, food was scarce and inedible, the air suffocating, and the environment overcrowded.

**Note**: At times, a single anonymous accusation was enough to be arrested, slipped into the "_Mouth for secret accusations_", still visible in the Hall of the Compass. The last degree of justice was exercised by the most feared tribunal: The Council of the Ten. This Commission had exceptional powers and met in absolute secrecy in what is known as the Hall of the Council of the Ten.


	8. Epilogue

So this story is done. I think I've managed to tie up most of the loose ends, but some of them would have required too many pages. As it is, this story was just shy of 100 and this was supposed to have been a one-shot. Obviously, there might eventually be a follow up, but no promises as those usually go as the muse demands and the muse on this story took its sweet, sweet time anyway. I hope you've enjoyed my little dragon story, because I certainly have.

Ravyn

* * *

><p>Kaoru crouched low, bare feet silent as she skulked along the edges of a high hedge. The ground was soft, damp from early dew and she paused when she heard a soft grunt as her stalker clearly miss stepped. Carefully, she crept forward, distributing her weight so as not to make a sound. This would have been impossible to do silently if she'd been in a dress. Angling around the corner, she rose onto the balls of her feet and counted to four before springing forward and crashing into her prey. Yelping as they skidded across the slick grass, the warm body wiggled furiously against her expert hold.<p>

"Kaoru!"

Laughing, she wiggled her fingers between his ribs and tickled. Angry huffing turned into laughter and his wiggling became desperate. Smile curving her lips, she kept him pinned and grinned at his bright red face.

"Better."

Panting, cheeks puffing out, Yahiko glared up at her. "You cheated."

Kaoru arched both brows. "How?"

"You took your boots off!"

Pursing her lips, she fought off a smile and instead tried to look stern. "Was this one of the rules you gave me?"

He sighed heavily. "No."

Losing her fight with her grin, she poked him. "Then why didn't you take off _your_ boots?"

Yahiko's nose wrinkled. "It's wet."

Laughing, she pushed up to her knees then stood, hauling him up with her. "Wet or not, your boots were a liability this morning. So what does that mean?"

Grumpily, he crossed his arms. "Either take off my boots or learn how not to slip when I'm stalking someone."

Reaching out, Kaoru ruffled his hair. "Good. We'll work on that. It's important to know how to keep your footing regardless of the environment."

Yahiko grumbled. "It's going to be so much easier when I can fly."

"You've got a good 85 years of growth before you can even start worrying about that," she reminded him with a smile. "And it's important that you learn how to move now, when you're smaller. It'll help."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I know, I know." Striking a pose, he lowered his voice and managed an imitation of their father that was close enough to perfect that her breath caught. "Yahiko! There is a difference between balancing on two feet, and moving without anyone noticing as a sixty foot dragon with four feet and a _tail_. Practice!"

Laughing around the lump in her throat, Kaoru shook her head. "And yet, you can't manage not to slip in boots."

Sticking out his tongue, he glanced up at the sun. Kaoru followed his gaze and nodded. "It's time for you to clean up and get breakfast so that you're ready when your tutor makes an appearance. We'll have lunch outside today since it looks like the clouds are going to stay gone."

Brightening at the idea of spending more time in the sunshine, Yahiko bounced on his toes before taking off, the sprint back to the house helping to burn off some of his excess energy. Kaoru watched him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She'd come to appreciate these mornings, taking the time to slowly build her own endurance back up after her injuries. Her play with Yahiko was for her as much as him and the morning exercise was doing wonders for him. They were still taking things slow, only an hour of play before he went inside for lessons and then another hour in the afternoon and evening, but he wasn't flagging as quickly and he moved easily. The run to the house wasn't far, but even two weeks ago, he'd have stopped part of the way to suck air before determinedly taking off again.

The spell damage had lingered longer than Megumi had anticipated, and the worst of it had finally healed… at least physically. Her little brother was trying, but she caught him watching her in the evenings, as if he wasn't completely certain she wouldn't disappear. She'd feel his magic periodically throughout the day, that bright brush of sunshine against her dragon, a quick touch to assure Yahiko that she was okay. She didn't mind it. The practice of control was good for him. And it let both of them relax… especially on the nights when Kenshin was gone, handling business in Venice or somewhere on the estate. Yahiko and Kenshin had bonded almost seamlessly and her brother was at his most relaxed when both she and Kenshin were around. It was partly why she thought they had settled here along the Brenta River, instead of the Alps as Kenshin had originally planned.

Moving a little further out into the hedges, she sat down on one of the many benches in the lovely garden and sighed deeply, tilting her face to catch the early morning sun. It was hard to believe that it had been three months since she had gone to Himura for help. They'd been at the country villa for several weeks now and the warm sunshine and fresh air had done wonders for everyone. To Kaoru's surprise, Tae and Katsu had come with them, along with shy little Tsubame. It was one of the reasons for Yahiko's eager sprint back to the house – the little human witch and her brother had taken a mutual liking for each other, and Tae kept an eye on both.

With Tae running the household and Katsu acting as a surprisingly efficient tutor, Kaoru found she had more time on her hands than she could remember having to herself. Even when her father had been alive, she'd had a great deal of responsibilities she'd been force to jungle under her human alias. She didn't doubt that if and when she accepted this courtship for more, there would be responsibilities given into her keeping but for now this… free time was a little strange.

It had taken her several days to settle in – the villa was… opulent, somehow managing to be richly decorated and amazingly comfortable. If someone told her that Kenshin kept a considerable portion of his horde here, she wouldn't have been surprised. She'd spent the first two days fretting over how some of the more priceless pieces would survive a small dragon learning his own strength, which apparently hadn't gone unnoticed. No one had said a word, but some of the more delicate pieces had been switched to pieces that were just as lovely, but somewhat sturdier.

She wasn't certain of the exact acreage of the estate, but the nearest neighbors were more than half a day's ride by human standards. She was certain Kenshin would tell her if she asked but there were still some details that she wasn't exactly comfortable with _needing_ to know… much to Kenshin's amusement. Blushing as she remembered that warm, affectionate expression he wore every time he managed to fluster her, she kicked her feet, enjoying the cool grass and admiring the beauty of the garden in the early sunshine.

She'd lived comfortably with her father, but this was _different_. Chewing on her lip, she twisted her fingers through her hair, thinking of the rooms she shared with Kenshin and the sneaky way he kept rearranging things and hiding small presents. He paid an almost unnerving amount of attention to the smallest of her reactions, her preferences. At first it had been embarrassing, leaving the woman a bit bewildered, but her dragon had simply rolled in the attention.

It wasn't that she wasn't flattered by everything, she was. Her dragon was quite impressed by him, even if it believed this was entirely her due; what was the point of a hoard if not to spoil her? It was an attitude she wasn't doing a very good job of shifting into her human perspective. Kenshin seemed to understand, and even find it mildly amusing, and she wished she had someone to ask about this. She wasn't unhappy, quite the opposite, but she occasionally found herself off balance. Kaoru supposed that was the usual learning curve for a relationship and wondered if most women would have gone to their mothers during such a time.

It just made her miss her father.

Having Yahiko back was a balm to her emotions but sometimes he'd stand a certain way, or like this morning, strike a pose and mimic their father with such accuracy she found her heart hitching in her chest. She hadn't realized until they had relocated here, with Yahiko running wildly through the perfect gardens, how much she actually missed him. Hadn't realized how tired she'd been until the worst of her burdens' had disappeared. She was relaxed, rested and content for the first time in two years… but it also gave her a chance to remember why she'd thrown herself into the care of her brother and her estate.

"You missed breakfast."

Kaoru blinked and looked up, breath catching in her throat. Kenshin was in the simple clothing she had learned he preferred, a soft shirt and equally soft breaches; his boots were a practical pair that hugged his calves in the dragon fashion instead of those ridiculous human shoes. He looked comfortable and inviting and she kept from reaching for him with a restraint she didn't know she had; it'd been a week since she'd seen him. He'd been in Venice handling a series of issues that had required the Councils judgment. An amused smile curled his lips as he took her in, eyes lingering on her bare toes before he walked forward and joined her.

Once he had settled, his fingers curled through hers, tugging her against his shoulder. Letting him pull her close, she pressed her face against his shoulder for a minute, breathing in the scent of him. The heat and magic of his dragon was close, which meant he had flown in before dawn had truly lifted over the horizon. She and Yahiko had already been out, chasing each other through the hedges, stalking through the flower beds and wrestling through the damp earth. She knew she looked a mess – her clothes were both damp and muddy, bare hands and feet the same and her braid was half wild. But this wasn't the first time he had seen her straight from the garden and it would hardly be the last. Neither the woman or dragon was bothered by the occasional romp through the mud; she'd been very pleased when Kenshin's reaction to her tendency to play had been to gift her with several sets of breeches and soft shirts.

"Tae would be horrified if I went hungry. She keeps me a plate."

He made a noise and she pinched him, for that she wasn't telling him that she had eaten two of Tae's delicious chocolate muffins before rolling Yahiko out of bed. He jumped a little – although she had no doubt that he had known the pinch was coming. She was learning that Kenshin let very little surprise him, which made those rare instances she had managed it so fun. She thought privately that might have been what originally started _this_, her ability to hide in plain sight. Someday, she'd have to ask him what he had thought in those tense moments when she'd let go of her magic and called in her father's favor. But regardless of what he had thought, she'd always remember the stunned surprise that had shifted into shock as she watched him _react_.

Feet swinging, she glanced up at him to find him watching her, muted gold behind the blue of his eyes. Fighting down the blush, she arched a brow. "How did your meetings go?"

"Well enough." He said finally, thumb running along the back of her hand, eyes thoughtful as he continued to study her. She was getting accustomed to this… intensity, but wasn't certain she'd be comfortable with it for some time to come. But he always coupled it with his personal brand of affection – hands in her hair, fingertips running along her skin, a glimmer of his dragon as he watched her – and she liked being cuddled.

"The council has approved the deaths of the Hirumas." He said finally. "Two days from now."

Kaoru blinked and then tightened her grip on his hand. His response was to flip his hand, further tangling their fingers and simply waited. Reaching up, she shoved her bangs out of her eyes. "Did you decide how?"

"It's to be left to Shinomori's discretion." There was something dangerous behind his eyes, a flicker of knowing, but it disappeared behind his eyes. Kaoru wondered what it had cost him, to let someone else handle that kill. He'd kept her informed of the proceedings, their decision to take the case before the council in a bid to see who would react and how.

Kaoru chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then nodded. "That's good, then."

A hint of a smile ghosted along his mouth before his free hand reached up and cradled her jaw. "Alright?"

"They killed my mother and tried to kill Yahiko. I know there is something you aren't telling me about what they had planned for me…" she shook her head when he went still. "I don't want to know, not yet. But when I ask, I'll want an answer, Kenshin."

His lashes hooded his eyes for several seconds before he sighed, the dragon clear in his eyes. "Alright."

Amused at the faintest of edges she could hear in his voice, her dragon didn't consider concern in this area to be a compliment, she tilted her head back enough to hold his gaze. "Any word from Misao?"

He made a noise that was close to a growl but she arched a brow and he gave in. The woman liked it, that he was concerned and wanted to protect her; the dragon found it grating, but she was still young. Very young. And he wasn't. So she gave him room to do what he needed, but at times like this she pushed. And he let her.

"We haven't been able to find any strings that connect Gohei or Kihei to anyone other than the hunters, but we aren't finished looking. Whatever the connection, it's buried deep – we'll find it eventually." The last few words were diamond hard and she reached up and pushed his bangs away from his face, letting her fingers linger for a moment in his hair. She'd found after a few days, she _wanted_ to touch.

"I'm okay, Kenshin. This was expected, after all. They can't get to Yahiko here and eventually they'll make a mistake, whoever they are. Arrogance was the key to Gohei and Kihei, and it'll be the key to this one too."

His thumb stroked along the skin of her cheek. "They're deaths will not be easy, Kaoru. But if you want, I will have someone provide details."

She considered it – her dragon a buffering presence underneath her skin – but she slowly shook her. "No, I don't think so. Part of me says yes, but the rest… knowing that they deserve a hard death for what they did and knowing the specifics are two different things. But thank you."

Instead of relaxing at her words, the corners of his eyes narrowed. Blinking, she watched curiously as sparks of gold flickered behind his eyes. "Kenshin?"

"Something else is bothering you."

Kaoru blinked at him. "What?"

He pulled his hand free of hers and framed her face between his palms, golden eyes flickering over the lines of her face. A little baffled, but not concerned, she leaned into his hold and waited him out. He'd done this one or twice before, but only those nights where she woke short of breath, her magic clinging to her skin as she tried to shake off a nightmare.

Then he relaxed and let one hand slid down her throat, setting off a series of sparks under her skin. "Perhaps bother is not the word… but there is something on your mind."

Distracted by his hands, her voice was a touch breathless when she spoke.

"Kenshin, honestly, nothing is wrong." She shook her head as he continued to watch her and blew out a breath. "I've just been thinking about my father."

His fingers closed over her hip and pulled her closer, so that she had to grip his shirt between her fingers for balance. "Kenshin!"

He settled a hand under her braid and studied her. "You don't talk about him."

She blinked and bit her lip. "I hadn't realized."

He said nothing, willing to wait her out. Kaoru took the time he was giving her to think, to formulate her thoughts. When she did speak, her words were slow. "It isn't that I don't want to talk about him… and you've only really heard the bad things about my childhood. We were… we were really close. It took a long time for him to handle my mother's death and most of that time we were in Japan."

Kenshin twisted her braid between his fingers, thoughtful. "I knew Koshijiro had relocated to Japan, my old master lived there. Still does, in fact, it's one of the reasons I'm _here_. But I had no idea he had a daughter."

Kaoru nodded. "He was very careful that no one knew who or what I was. He kept me away from the other dragons when they visited and then later, passed me off as a son." Her lips curved slowly and her eyes danced. "We ran a dojo."

Kenshin arched a brow. "We?"

"Mmm," she said, eyes laughing. "Because of the laws in England, he wanted to make sure if I was ever cornered and unable to use my magic, I could defend myself without being forced to kill. He created an entire style for me. Later, we adapted those moves to accommodate actual iron, but he was determined I'd have a way of surprising an attacker."

Lifting her hand, he ran his thumb over her calluses, a self-depreciating smile on his face. "I had wondered… but I would never have guessed that, knowing what I did of your past. Perhaps I should have."

"Does it bother you?" It amazed her that he thought he should guess it at all. She knew bits and pieces of his history; it had been difficult growing up in Japan and not knowing of Battousai. Both humans and dragons had feared that name, the incredible skill with a blade and his unmatched speed. Each battle he had participated in, he had been the turning point. Sometimes, it caught her off guard, the knowing how _dangerous_ this slim dragon was and that he had chosen her.

Eyes holding hers, he lifted her hand and lightly kissed her palm. "No."

"Good, because I plan on teaching Yahiko when he's a little bigger," she told him half-challenging, half-laughing.

He watched her from beneath his lashes, the expression behind his eyes making her breath catch. "I'd be interested in a personal demonstration."

Biting her lip, she tried to keep from smiling and was certain she had failed, "Maybe."

Amusement curled his mouth. "Persuasion then."

And knowing just how persuasive he could be, she cleared her throat. "Kenshin."

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he caught the tips of her fingers between his teeth in slow, nibbling kisses. "Hmm?"

Distracted, it took her a minute to remember where she was going with her conversation. Reaching out, she jabbed him in the chest. "Stop that."

"For now," he agreed, lacing their hands together. When she just watched him for a moment, eyes dark, he smiled. "You were telling me that you missed your father."

"It's just different here."

He blinked and she closed her eyes. That hadn't come out how she had intending. "How so?"

She waved her free hand. "It's not a bad different… but it's still different. The villa, your hoard… all this free time. It just… I was thinking that most people would talk to their mother's about this, the adjusting to a new life. I've never had one of those, so it just made me miss him, that's all."

"I met Koshijiro by accident."

Kaoru opened her eyes and blinked at him. He held her gaze and continued. "We were both in Ireland at the time; I had just come off a particularly bloody hunt in Japan and decided I needed a change in scenery. I don't remember the name of the pub, at the time it wasn't important, but it was small and dark. Through chance or fate, we ended up near each other at the bar. It was more common for dragons to meet in the old places; before the hunts, it was an opportunity to talk in neutral areas. Somehow, we ended up talking – he was interested in Japan, once he realized where I was from; he had left family behind when his mother had returned to her homeland during the worst of the wars. He hadn't made the trip since he'd mastered flying, but was interested in going back and I was interested in talking European affairs. My mother had been from Ireland, and I was interested in finding a territory and settling down."

Kaoru watched as his eyes unfocused a little. "I was tired of the islands and the battles. I wanted room to breathe. When we separated ways, I didn't expect to see him again."

She tightened her grip on his hand, pressing against the bone and muscle of him, wanting the anchor. "I didn't think to ask about this."

Amusement lightened Kenshin's eyes. "I told you that I had seen his hoard, that he saved the life of someone important to me. I imagine anything after that didn't particular matter."

She blushed and shrugged, wondering why she hadn't thought to ask. How she had managed to not forget, but not really remember either, that Kenshin had known her father? "I suppose so."

"He saved Sano."

Kaoru blinked at him. "The wolf?"

He laughed at her stunned expression. "Sano has been my friend for a long time. I'm bound by a promise to keep the details to myself, but your father had quite the collection of historical texts. They ended up playing an important part in a dispute that would have cost Sano his life otherwise."

"But how did you get him to agree to see those books?" Kaoru asked baffled. "He was so particular about them… so very careful."

"So you do know where the hoard is," Kenshin murmured. "I'd wondered."

Kaoru angled her head to the side. "Is that important?"

"That much knowledge, lost? It would have been a tragedy." He shrugged. "I had hoped that you knew the location and safe guards."

"I was saving them for Yahiko."

Kenshin tugged on her braid. "He'd want you to take something for yourself, Kaoru. He'd always wanted a daughter."

"What?"

"I said I _thought_ that was the last time that I'd see Koshijiro. It turned out it wasn't. We ended up tangled in a few messes together – hunters mostly. Worked to keep them out of that little part of the word for as long as we could; that peace didn't last long, and eventually we parted ways. He never said why, but it might have had something to do with your mother. Koshijiro was immensely private when it came to family – but he'd always wanted a daughter. Wanted a mate too, but it was the idea of a daughter that left him with that glint in his eyes after we killed hunters."

She swallowed past an unexpected lump in her throat. "I never knew that."

Laughing yellow eyes held hers. "He'd be less than impressed if he knew I was hoarding his daughter."

Startled, she swatted at his shoulder and he grinned. "_Courting_, you're not _hoarding_ me!"

"Not yet," Kenshin mused, eyes lowering to her mouth. "But I plan to."

Fighting the smile, she narrowed her eyes. "I thought I missed breakfast."

"Hmmm," he said as his hands moved, shifting along her skin. "Good idea."

His kiss was slow, a lingering slide of his mouth against hers and her toes curled into the grass. He sighed as he pulled back, eyes pale. "Breakfast first," he said finally, voice low and husky. "Then I'm hoarding you."

"Courting," Kaoru corrected as she dropped a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth before pushing back and untangling herself. "You're _courting_ me, Himura."

Standing he pulled her to her feet before nipping at her bottom lip. "Breakfast is courting, after…"

Lowering her lashes, she glanced at him as they moved towards the house. "Breakfast had better be good then."

She yelped when he pinched her hip lightly, before tugging her against his side. Grinning to herself, she realized she was going to accept this dragon. Not today, because she wasn't ready for it, for the commitment, but that wouldn't last forever. One day, the woman and dragon would be on the same page. And this one – with his mischief and his temper and that intensity that colored everything – would be hers.

Stepping out from under his arm she took several steps forward and grinned over her shoulder.

"Race you."

**[The End]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Comment<strong>_


End file.
